ShootingStarr!
by ObsessiveChii
Summary: The Gundam pilots get caught, and their only hope is a 14 year old girl--with a Gundam of her own...
1. A New Beginning!!

1

A New Life

A New Life! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Before you read this; I need to inform you of a few things.

--First and foremost: I did not create Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything to do with the series. I did not create Channel One News, Wal-mart, Nikes, and anything else I forgot to mention, SO DON'T SUE ME! 

--Second, this fan-fic contains a few uses of profanity, a bunch amount of action, and some gore. It also contains some humor. 

--Third, I wrote this in three different colors, so you could tell who was narrating. ((The rest in this series, yes series, will be in black, and will be in third person)) green is when Keli's' the narrator, blue is when Heero's the narrator, and purple is when Kassy is the narrator. 

So...enjoy!!

((Or, Bold is for Heero, normal is for Keli, and Italics is for Kassy... that's if you're reading this on fanfiction.net))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into class with my friends--John and Kassy, as usual. Mrs. Battles, our teacher, was sitting at the computer, writing her notes for class. She couldn't do a thing without them.

I sat down in my usual spot beside Kassy, and she muttered, "You know, if she didn't have those notes, she wouldn't know what she was supposed to teach us about today."

I grinned, "And you want me to...?"

She smiled sweetly, "Unless you're not up to it..."

"Woah woah woah. Do I ever turn down a challenge?"

She shook her head, "Maybe that's why you're always getting into trouble..."

"Hey! John was the one that told me to hack into the school's system and mess everything up! It wasn't my idea!" I exclaimed. Two years ago, on a dare, I had hacked into the school's main computer, and messed everything up. Unfortunately, I had been caught in the act, and was expelled for the year.

Luckily, my mom had been able to get me back into the school, although she paid up a hefty bribe. I was not allowed to touch any of the computers at the school, and am now very well known for my skills with them. Mrs. Battles would, of course forget that I had ever had that happen.

"Umm, Mrs. Battles," I said, raising up from my seat, "can I get on your computer for a few minutes? I'd like to get a head start on that assignment that we got a week ago."

She nodded, "Sure." She got up out of the chair. I sat down, and began typing. I had to break the code in order to get into her files, and I needed someone to distract her long enough for me to do that. I glanced over at Kassy, and she got the hint.

"Umm, Mrs. Battles...I'm not too sure that I got what our homework was about last night. If we could just step outside..."

They walked out, and I began typing even faster, gazing at the screen as the codes I typed appeared. John walked over to me, and glanced at the screen, "You'll get caught."

I glared at him, "Not if I make it seem like an accident." I finished up and yelled out just as Mrs. Battles got back into class, "Mrs. Battles! All the stuff on your computer just got erased! I don't know how, but it did! I was just looking through a web site...and..."

She looked at the computer screen, "I guess my notes were all lost. Well, I can't teach today without them...I've heard you're good with computers. Can you fix it?"

I smiled innocently, "I'll try..."

I looked up from the computer screen, momentarily distracted as the TV came on, "Today on Channel One, the Gundam pilots were captured yesterday by the new mobile doll models that were recently made at the Lunar Base."

A picture of the pilots was placed on the screen. "The rebel pilots will be executed in approximately one month, due to the peace plan brought up by America's ambassador, Naiomi Akutenshi." The reporter paused, and the picture disappeared, "and now for the winners of the Channel One Challenge..."

I stopped listening at that point. What was the use?

Kassy tapped me on the shoulder from her spot looking over my shoulder along with John behind me. "The one in the middle is kind of cute. It's too bad he's one of the Gundam pilots."

I didn't say anything. No one knew that I was planning on rescuing all of the pilots. My grandfather had revealed something very secret to me just yesterday. I could still hear his words in my head...

"I am currently building another Gundam to help the other five. They are all in serious trouble. After their engineers were killed, they can't do much except for fight blindly. That's why I'm going to help them."

I had asked him how, and he had told me that his model was ninety percent complete and that it would be ready for flight in just one week. He had said he would fly to Mars and rescue the pilots before it was too late. I had the same plan.

Last year, I had taken a mobile suit course at the military base. (They had been offering courses to people fifteen and above. I had lied with the help of Grandfather, and had gotten in.) So I decided to steal the Gundam. I didn't want to endanger my grandfather. He's getting older, and never was that great of a pilot.

He had shown me the Gundam last night before I went back to my mom's house. I had been at his place for a week because my mom was at a government meeting.

The Gundam was perfect, and was in my personal favorite colors. It was, silver, green and white with large white wings on the back of it, a green chestplate, and silver body. Weapons included: a beam saber, beam cannon, and a specially installed wing gun on the wings that were powerful enough to destroy half of New York City.

I had asked to see the cockpit, and Grandfather took me up to see it. The controls looked slightly advanced, but I could probably handle it without any major problems.

Unlike my mom, I have a good fighting capability, and great computer skills. She never wanted to fight, and as a matter-of-fact she is working on a peace treaty. (And as for the computer thing, even in this era, she can barely even turn one on!) The treaty will begin with the execution of the Gundam pilots. Let's just say that I have a problem with that. My mom is only doing what she thinks is right. Well I think that what she thinks is right is wrong. The Gundam pilots are the only people to trust in these times of peril.

I was kind of distracted now, but I finished on the computer, and got up from the chair, "I did what I could..."

She smiled as I got my stuff and left with Kassy.

"Okay," Kassy said to me as we walked down to math class, "what'd you do?"

I grinned, "Now, not only can she not view her notes, but I made it so that she can't save anything on her computer, she can't get into anything on the computer without a master password, which I just made up, nor can she start it up without that password."

John came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, "Finish your homework?"

I looked at him with an evil grin, "Do I ever? But I did just finish putting English under construction for a very long time..."

After seven hours of school torture, school was out for the day. I went home, and turned on the TV. More Gundam crap, as usual.

"And now for the news. The Gundam pilots have been brought to the newly constructed Mars Base, and will be held there until their execution." The picture changed, and another reporter came on.

"We're live, at the Mars Base, where the five Gundam pilots, who are yet to be identified, are arriving any minute."

A few minutes later, a space shuttle landed at the port. The door opened, and a bunch of police came out, followed be a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. More police followed him.

A brunette with long bangs covering one emerald green eye came out next. Then something happened...

Cops rushed back to the shuttle. Another pilot came out. This one had brown hair, blue eyes, a green shirt, and black shorts. Unlike the other two pilots, he didn't have on handcuffs, and he came out fighting.

A total of ten cops were knocked out before the pilot was finally under control. By under control, I mean beaten to the point of almost passing out. After that little incident, the other two pilots emerged, guarded even more heavily. One had black hair and black eyes, and the last one to come out had vilot eyes and long brown hair, resting in a braid that fell to his waist.

The reporter acted even dumber, "Wow. That was a close one; we almost had a heavy situation on our hands." She laughed. "That just goes to show you, no one opposes the military. All rebels will be punished."

I turned off the TV. "One week," I said aloud in the empty house, "then I'll be able to help. Just one week."

"Just one week what?" my sister asked, walking into the room with her private school uniform still on, her short black hair in a headband, and her brown eyes surrounded by makeup. She went to the private school on the other side of the city, and I went to the public school, mainly because I don't feel like associating with the jerks that go there.

I glanced up, "A report that's due."

"Oh, well I have to use the phone now. My boyfriend wants me to call him," she told me, flicking the standard ID card hanging on a chain around my neck.

"Who is it this time?" I muttered under my breath so she wouldn't hear me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"On nothing, just muttering to myself."

She smiled almost evilly, "And do you have a boyfriend to brag about? I think not."

I shrugged, "Like I even care. I've got better things to do."

"Oh right. You have to train, like your grandfather taught you."

"What's my life to you? And what's wrong with learning martial arts?"

She laughed, "Girls are supposed to have boyfriends, they aren't supposed to be stronger than all the boys at school. People will be scared of you because of that."

"And that is supposed to make me want to go put on a skirt and prance around downtown? Sorry Jenn, but I'd rather work on my skills than try to act helpless. And besides, I don't believe that people should judge you on your looks. In other words, you're a hollow person," I finished, acting kind of sardonic in a way.

She sighed, "You're too much of a tomboy. Just look at what you have on now. I can't do that. It would be impossible for a person like me to act like a person like you."

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. The usual pair of wide-leg jeans, Nike shirt, and worn out sneakers were on me. My dark brown hair was up in the usual high ponytail, and my eyes were the usual dark blue color. I was kind of short, about five feet, which kind of hid the fact that I could kick ass when I wanted to.

I smiled, "And that's what makes so different. You're the type of person that would stand by and watch someone get killed just because you didn't want to get hurt yourself."

"I agree," she answered, "I wouldn't save the life of a person I didn't know if it endangered myself. Why save a stranger?"

I stared at her. "You are a selfish egomaniac."

"And you are a boyish little bitch."

"You know, no matter how much you say you hate me I know it's not true," I told her, "you envy me. I know you do. Now why don't you just admit it, and get the whole burden off your chest?" I was partlt kidding. Partly.

"Me? Envy you?" she laughed again, "Before that happens, you'll have to save the world."

"What makes you think I won't do that?"

"You don't have the weapons, or the intelligence."

I smiled, "We'll see. You just wait. One day...I'll come through."

~***~

****

I felt my body being thrown, and passed out before I hit the floor. I woke up and looked around. From my position on the floor, it looked like I was in a large steel cell, with a window in one corner. I looked up at it.

"Sorry Heero, I already tried it. There's no way we can get out," I turned around at the sound of Duo's voice.

"Are you okay? They got you pretty good," Quatre asked me.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all sitting against the wall of the cell. Trowa came over and held out his hand, "Here."

I grabbed it and got up with his help, "Are we in the Mars Base?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Is there any way out?"

"No," Wufei said, "they put our Gundams away in a holding area. They'll be destroyed the day we're executed. The door to it is locked."

Duo got up, "And we won't even be able to get out unless somebody unlocks the door from the control panel at the center of the building. We're stuck here."

"Our execution is due in one month. A public broadcasting," Quatre added in.

"So what you're trying to say is that we're all screwed."

They all nodded.

"Unless some sort of miracle happens, we're all dead," Wufei stated.

'Just great', I thought to myself.

~***~

I let my fist fly and heard the satisfying SMACK as it hit the punching bag, sending it away from me. I punched it a few more times, then started kicking it.

"Keli?"

I turned around, " Oh hi Mom." She was standing in the doorway of the garage, clad in a business suit, high heels, and briefcase in hand. Her blonde hair was left hanging around her ears, and her green eyes were unusually dull.

"Do you mind fending for yourself tonight for dinner? The meeting about those pilots just put me through hell and back."

"Sure."

The phone rang as soon as I got to my room. I answered it slowly, "Hello?"

It was my grandfather. "Keli. You remember the project I've been working on? Well, it's finished."

I hung up, changed quickly into a blue shirt, a pair of black capris, and Nikes, and went to my mom's room, where she was sprawled out on her bed, business suit still on her. "Mom, can I spend the night at Kassy's?" I lied.

She looked up at me, "Go ahead. Have fun. Jenn's going to the movies or something, so it'll give me some time to do over this Gundam stuff. Geeze, what a burden."

~***~

****

A week had passed since we had been taken to the Mars Base. We were all bored out of our minds.

"Is it a place?"

"No."

"Is it a thing?"

"Yes."

If haven't figured it out already, we were playing Twenty Questions. It was the only thing we could think of to do to pass the time. Either that or do nothing.

"Is it alive?"

"No. Sixteen more questions."

After the questions were up, they all glared at me. Duo asked, "Okay, if it wasn't any of those things; what the hell was it?"

I think my answer shocked them a little, "The assholes who decided to do this to us."

"Hey, you cheated," Duo said.

"No I didn't. They aren't people, they're just simply pawns in all this. They have no soul or will of their own, and they're too dumb to do anything but follow orders."

They all gaped at me. "You know, Heero's right," Trowa stated.

Quatre sighed, "We shouldn't be in here. I wish this had never happened. We're gonna be killed just because the whole damn civilization doesn't realize that they're being led to destruction."

Wufei nodded, "Yeah, but we can't exactly go back in time to stop all this from happening."

"Maybe this is supposed to happen. Maybe we're supposed to die, and our enemies are supposed to take over," Quatre said, his voice void of emotion.

I looked out the window. It was dark outside, and I was tired. I lay down on the cold, cement floor, and tried to sleep.

~***~

I jumped on my motor cycle and rushed as fast as I could to my grandfather's place. I was the only other person besides him that knew that a large, elaborate laboratory had been built under the depths of his huge colonial mansion out in the country.

I pulled up into the driveway, parked, and headed up to the door. I rang the bell, and he opened the door and looked down at me. "You didn't have to rush over. I won't be leaving for awhile."

'No you're not, I'm leaving today', I thought to myself. Instead I said, "I told Mom I was gonna sleep over at Kassy's. I have time to kill."

He let me inside, and I walked to the lab entrance. I pressed the same panel he had before, and the wall panel opened. I walked down into the lab, with him following me. We passed another door, and we were in the lab.

It stood on the far side of the room. My mouth hung open at the sight of it. Although I had seen it before, it was still hard to imagine that my grandfather had constructed one of the most feared machines ever created: the Gundam.

"You like it? This particular model is named ShootingStarr."

"Damn," but I still had one more question, "how the hell did you even manage to make a Gundam? You can't exactly go to Wal-Mart and buy a copy of the plans..."

He didn't falter at my pessimistic sense of humor, "The other engineers were friends of mine. Originally, there were supposed to be six Gundams produced. This is that Gundam."

"Mmhm, that's nice." My mind was on overdrive. I was trying to figure out the best way to steal it. So far, the only two ideas I had were to jump in and fly off, or knock him out and then jump in and fly off. Turns out, I didn't have to do that.

"Keli, I should tell you something." He paused, thought about what he was about to say and then continued. "When the other engineers gave me the plans for this Gundam about two years ago, they told me that to operate any Gundam, you had to be in excellent physical condition, and also have to be very good with computers. You were only about thirteen then, but you were also very good at martial arts and computers, so they wanted you to go to the colonies to train for a year, with the Gundam pilot code-named Heero Yuy, and the scientist known only as Doctor J.

"I refused to allow your life to be ruined, and the original six Gundams became five. The others were built, and pilots were chosen. But now that you're older and more responsible..." he trailed off.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "Before you say anything at all, this decision is entirely up to you. If you don't want to do it, the mission will be terminated."

I stared at him, "Are you serious? I thought I'd have to steal it!"

"Then you'll do it?"

I smiled, walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. "Of course I'll do it."

~***~

****

I woke up at what looked like seven. (You never can tell here. Damn Mars) The others were all asleep. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

~***~

Since I couldn't really go back home, Grandfather decided to start training me to operate the Gundam. He finally managed to get me to quit around one AM, telling me that he would have too train me for a full week before I could leave.

I argued that my mom wouldn't know where I was, but I really didn't care. She could kiss my ass. Besides, Grandfather had called and told her that I would be helping him for awhile because he had broken his leg. She bought it, and I had an alibi.

The only other thing I was worried about was if I could pull off the mission or not. What if the pilots were killed before I got to them? What if I was captured as well. There was only one thing I could do about that...train harder. 

"Okay, now how do I operate the beam saber again?" I was sitting in the open cockpit and was trying to draw the saber and remember how to do everything.

Move the right arm over to it, and pick it up."

"Duh. I meant; how do I activate it?"

"It powers up automatically when you draw it."

"Okay," I said.

"There's no way I can make you the best pilot in the world, but with your knowledge and good sense, my training, and the reaction time of ShootingStarr, you should be able to take on almost anything," he said, looking up at me from the console. "You can come back down now. You can use a break."

I got out of the Gundam and walked along the catwalk to an elevator that leads to the main floor. We took a long break to eat dinner. It had been about four days since I had started training. So far I was done with the basics, and was working on my fighting skills.

The suit was a little hard to handle, and the levers required strength to operate, but after a full week of training, I was ready to go fight.

The day before I had to leave, Grandfather left for a long time. He came back with two bags in his hands.

"What's this?" I asked as he handed me the bags.

"Just look and see," he retorted.

I opened the lighter bag first, which contained clothes. A black tanktop with green stripes down the sides, and a pair of black wide-leg jeans with a small green stripe down the right side that matched the shirt. The other bag contained a pair of black and silver Nike runners.

"I thought you might need some better clothes for the mission," he said as I looked down at the clothes I had been wearing for the past week. I hadn't even had time to take a shower.

"Umm, do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked meekly.

He laughed, "You've learned all you can. Go ahead."

"Thanks for all of this. The new clothes, the training, and," I looked up at him, "the Gundam."

We hugged quickly. I've always had a closer relationship with my grandfather than anyone in my family, we just connect in a weird way.

I headed up to the bathroom, showered, and put on an old shirt that he had given me. I woke up extremly early the next morning. It was time to go.

I put on the black tanktop, pants, and shoes he had given me. I brushed my hair, and put it into a high ponytail that went halfway down my back.

~***~

****

Another boring day passed by. I began devising a way to get out, but didn't get very far. Digging through steel can't be done.

~***~

"I'm going to open the outside tunnel," Grandfather said as he pulled a switch on the wall. A hole in one of the walls appeared. "This passageway goes out to the woods. A hologram will surround you until you get around a hundred kilometers off the ground. Be careful not to be seen. I'll be able to communicate with you from here," he said, while pointing to the console he was sitting at.

"Okay. I got it."

I got into the elevator, and rode to the boarding area. I walked to the open cockpit, and got inside. I flipped a few switches, and felt the large mecha come to life. The door closed and the screen in front of me developed static, and soon cleared up, forming a view of the inside of the lab.

A small square of the screen at the top formed into a connection with my grandfather at the console. "Ready Keli?"

I knew that he could see me so I nodded. "Are you out of the way?"

"Yes. You have clearance to leave now."

I grinned, "Great." I maneuvered the suit to the edge of the tunnel, and made the Gundam transform. Its wings fell forward over the front. The legs and arms retracted into the body, and the body fell down into a jet-like position. I blasted into the tunnel, not worrying about my speed. I shot into the sky in a matter of seconds.

On the screen, my grandfather's jaw dropped, "Damn, I didn't think it would be that fast in such an enclosed place. But now that you're out, you might want to speed up some to make it into outer space. Remember, if you ever need my help, I can control and help you with the Gundam from here."

"Kay," I said as I began to speed up. I was now rocketing towards space. In a short time, I was there.

"Good."

"Yeah," I stated, "and now to get to Mars." I cut the communication, and flew on in silence. About thirty miles from the surface of Mars, I began to slow down. That was when they found out about me.

~***~

****

The door opened and five guards entered the room, armed with guns. One of them pointed at me.

"You, come with us. There's something we need you for."

"Why him?" Duo yelled out.

"Because he might know something about the new mobile suit that is currently heading to this base."

That shut Duo up, but not me, "A new mobile suit?"

"Just come with us. Before I shoot you."

I walked out and looked up at the door. It had D-4 printed onto it. I followed the soldiers out to the center of the base, which was where that main control panels were.

On a big screen in the center of the console, a mobile suit was moving toward the base. Judging from the size of it on the monitor, it was about ten miles away.

"This mobile suit showed up about five minuted ago. It is heading to this base. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why would you ask me? Even if I did know about it, I wouldn't tell you." I knew what it was; a Gundam, transformed, was headed to this base. It was easy to see that.

"I don't know what it is," I demanded.

Fine," he turned to the soldier at the console, "release the new mobile doll models

~***~

I looked down, "DAMNIT!" I yelled, "mobile dolls. Looks like the new models too. The ones the pilots couldn't destroy. I'm gonna have to fight."

The dolls sped up and rushed at me, shooting. It was time to fight back. I pulled one of the levers over my head, and pressed a pedal below me. "Hope this works," I mumbled.

~***~

****

On the screen, I saw the Gundam transform. When it had finished, I noticed it had large wings on the back, rather like Wing Zero, only they were whitish and less angelic-like; a special gun built into the wings; a silver body; and a green chest. It was a nice looking mobile suit, and the firepower in it was awesome. It began to fight against the dolls that even we couldn't beat.

We watched silently as two mobile suit approached it, and were promptly blown up, exploding as soon as a shot went through them. It was only then that the stupid soldiers finally got it through their heads.

"It's a new Gundam model!" one of them yelled out. To me he said coldly, "Anyone you know?"

I shook my head. How the hell was I supposed to know who it was? I had been locked in this prison for three weeks.

The one at the console spoke up. "I'll establish communications." To the unknown pilot he said, "state your name and your mission immediately if you don't want to be killed."

Just as I was thinking about how stupid the pilot would have to be to answer that question, a reply came.

~***~

I turned on communications and looked at the screen. One of the pilots was with them. "I have come here on a mission to wipe out this base, and free the Gundam pilots," I stated simply. I had no time to bother with details.

The soldier nearest the pilot pulled out a gun, and shoved it into the back of his head, "I can kill him right now."

"No you idiot!" the guy at the console yelled, "we'll just get rid of her. Send out more mobile dolls! And while you're at it, throw the prisoner back in his cell."

They led him away, but before they drug him out of my visibility, he mouthed something to me. I read his lips, and it looked like he said, "cell D-4".

~***~

__

'God, English is so damn boring', I thought to myself as Mrs. Battles went through another homework problem, and then decided to take one of her frequent trips to the bathroom.

The TV came on in the room, and so did the PA, "A special news report about a student at this school is being broadcast. I suggest you all watch it. Any information on this student should be reported immediately," Dr. Kelly said.

On the screen, a picture of Keli came up. Despite my best efforts, I gasped in surprise. She was in clothes I had never seen, and the background was that of a mobile suit's cockpit.

"No less than five minutes ago, this young girl communicated with the Mars base from a newly discovered Gundam mobile suit. ANY information about this suit, or about it's pilot should be reported."

The TV promptly turned off. John said aloud, "Damn! I thought that girl could never keep a secret."

I looked around the room. Most people were dissing her, but her few friends were talking in a more quiet way.

"This has to be some joke."

"How could Keli get ahold of a mobile suit? How could she get ahold of a Gundam?"

"She's either insane, or really knows what she's doing. If she really knows what she's doing, I hope she wins," John said, walking over to me, along with her closest friends: Emily, Angelina, and Karen. 

Emily asked, "That can't be Keli. It's impossible!"

"I think it is, Emily," I said, "it has to be."

"Kassy's right guys," Karen said, "it is her."

I had a few questions for the girl, but they would have to wait until later. For now, I wished her luck, along with John, Angelina, Emily, and Karen.

~***~

More of the dolls were set out, but, getting the hang of things, I destroyed most of them easily. I sped past the rest, and landed right by the building.

I cut a hole in the wall, and using the Gundam as a big shield, I jumped out, taking my backpack with me, which had been loaded with small bombs and two guns, which I had shoved into my pockets. I had also put a bomb in my pocket, to use on the door.

Before I entered, I put a wristband over my right forearm; a device that controlled a communications link, and a small portion of the Gundam.

I threw one of the bombs down the hall, and covered my head as it exploded, and sent a shower of sparks everywhere. I wasn't worried about leaving the Gundam there. No one would mess with it.

~***~

****

I was thrown back into the damn cell, and the others asked me why I was taken.

"A new Gundam was found out. It's heading this way, and is taking out all of the dolls."

"You're kidd-" Duo started to say, but he was interrupted by loud sirens. On instinct we all turned to look out the window, and saw that a hole had been made in the building, and from all the debris still floating around, it was easy to see that a bomb had gone off.

"So you were telling the truth," Duo muttered.

"I told you: a new Gundam."

~***~

The building was filled with soldiers with guns. When they started shooting, I deployed one of the bombs. 

Running down the long corridor, I could see what looked like the control room ahead of me. There were no guards around it.

I ran to the glass door, and kicked it hard. Immediately, another siren went off, and the PA system boomed out, "The rebel is in the control room. All soldiers to that position!"

'Hmm, they at least think of me as a rebel', I thought, looking around. "DAMNIT!" I yelled out to myself, "Where the hell are the controls to the cells?"

As if from nowhere, at least twenty soldiers were standing around the control room.

"Throw that bag down! Don't make us shoot you!"

"You asked for it," I muttered as I hit a small button on the outside of the bag. I threw it as far away from me as I could, and put my hands up.

The soldier closest to it picked it up, and started to open it. Big mistake. I hit the ground quickly as the bombs went off, hitting all of the soldiers.

I stood up, and looked around. All the soldiers had been knocked out or worse. I checked the control panel. It was completely demolished. 

My grandfather had told me that if the control panel got destroyed, the whole place would shut down. That meant that now the generators would power up, which would give us light, but that mostly everything else would still be off: like the computers, door locks, and mobile doll controls.

I checked myself to see if I was okay, and noticed that I was pretty much okay. I made my way out of the room, and started running down the hall. More soldiers were coming, and I could hear them running down the halls.

Seeing numbers on the doors, I started to run faster. II must be in the right place/I, I thought. The doors couldn't be opened from the inside, no matter if they were locked or not, so the pilots were still stuck.

"Hey you!"

A soldier was standing directly in my path with an automatic. He began to shoot, and I leapt into another hallway. He followed me, thinking that I was running. He rounded the corner, and I punched him from where I was, right behind the turn in the wall. The guy fell back, knocked out cold. I grabbed his gun, and started running again.

I looked at the door numbers as I ran. The even numbers were on the right side of the hall, and the odd numbers were on the left side.

I found the door I was looking for, and yelled out, "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR NOW!"

~***~

****

We all backed up, and heard a small banging sound. The door opened, and a girl stood in the frame. She was about as tall as I was, and looked about our age. She had really dark brown hair that fell down her back, and dark blue eyes.

"Okay, which one of you can shoot the best?" she asked, looking down the hallway, "more of the soldiers are coming."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" Duo demanded.

"Don't worry about that now, all you need to know is that I'm on your side. Now follow me, I think I know where your Gundams are."

Quatre stared at her, "You mean, you're the person Heero was talking about?"

She nodded, "Whichever one of you is Heero, I've gotta talk to you, but we should all get out of here first."

Turning around, she walked out the door. I followed her, and was followed by the others.

"Think we can trust her?" Duo asked me.

I nodded, "She's got a point. Why would she have gone through all this trouble if she's not on our side?"

"Okay, I came in here that way, which leads to the no-longer-existing control room, so this way should lead to your Gundams," she told us as we neared a hallway connected to the one we were on now.

A soldier came around the corner, really close to us. The girl pulled out a gun and shot him before he could do anything. He dropped to the floor.

"More should be coming," I said, "hand me that gun."

~***~

I turned around and tossed him the automatic, then grabbed one of the guns I had. Just as I did that, more soldiers rounded the corner. They all had guns.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" one of them yelled out.

I shot for as long as my gun had ammo, which was only about ten shots, hitting a soldier with every shot.

I grabbed the last gun, and fired that one as well, hitting even more, but not all of them. The guy I had handed the gun to was shooting to kill, hitting a soldier with every shot in a fatal place.

The gun clicked as I fired again, it was empty. "DAMNIT!" I yelled out, dropping the gun.

The boy also ran out of bullets, just as more soldiers came around behind us, not carrying any weapons.

"I hope you know how to fight," the boy muttered, turning to face the new threat. I stood facing the other way.

"Don't worry about me," I said, getting into a fighting stance, "I can take care of myself."

I rushed at my opponents, and so did the other pilots. The one with a braid lunged at the soldiers coming from the direction I was in, along with the Chinese boy. The other two--the one with blonde hair, and one with brown who looked older than them, faced the direction of the other boy.

One of the soldiers tried to grab me, and I twisted and kicked his hand away from me. I jumped up and kicked his chin, and he fell back, out of the fight.

Another one punched at me. I flipped back, and hit his chin with my feet, knocking him into another soldier. The two fell onto the ground as I landed on my feet. A hard kick to the chest sent me flying. I landed hard on the ground, my breath knocked out of me.

The guy that had knocked me down grabbed my shirt, lifted me up, and put me in an armlock. My elbow was near his stomach, so i pulled it forward and rammed it back into him. Slowly his grip loosened, and I threw him over my shoulders.

I looked over to see how the other pilots were doing. The guy with messy brown hair and a green shirt on punched a soldier hard, and he flew back like a mobile suit hit him.

'What kind of guys are these people?' I wondered. The pilot with a long braid was kicking one in the chest, while another came up behind him. He turned and punched the advancing soldier, knocking him down. The Chinese boy leapt up and kicked two in the face at the same time, and landed as they hit the ground.

I ran at one of the remaining soldiers, and jumped, hitting him with my outstretched foot, and sent him flying into two more soldiers. Now there were only two of them left, and they ran back around a corner and disappeared.

"Damn! They'll just get more guards," I muttered. I stepped over the fallen soldiers and went around the corner, starting to run as soon as I did. The more guards they called, the worse the chances were that we would all get out alive.

~***~

****

The girl began to run, so I caught up with her and asked her where she was going.

"I'm trying to figure out where they put your Gundams. I don't think you'd want to leave them behind, and besides, that's the only way you guys could get out of here," she answered with a small smile.

"Oh."

"Come on, they should be near here. At least that's what I was led to believe by my grandfather. He let me see the plans for this place, and we're heading to the only place large enough to store five Gundams."

Another corridor came up, going to the left. She turned, and so did we. After one more turn, the six of us came up to a railing, and looked down.

"Our Gundams," Wufei stated.

The five Gundams were surrounded by at least fifty mobile suits. "At least they aren't the dolls," the girl muttered.

"How do you know that they haven't been set up yet?" Duo asked her.

"Cause I blew up the control panels. The only things operating in this building are the air and lights. The computers, locks, and doll systems are shut down. That just might give us an edge. They don't have radar or anything like that. The only thing they can use to attack us would be the normal suits."

"All Gundam pilots," a voice boomed out, "we demand that you surrender immediately! Failure to do so will result in result in your deaths!"

The girl looked around quickly, and glanced down at a wristband she was wearing. It was silver and green, and had a few panels on it. She pulled off a small green panel, and hit a button.

"You guys might want to move back. This will be a big mess," she commented, looking at the band, which was now blinking brightly.

~***~

I held the band up over my head, and tried to cover my head as best I could as a huge blast knocked out the roof of the room we were in. All the soldiers were wondering what was going on when I leapt up into the air, and floated to the top of the walls.

The gravity was going because of the generator, I had felt it, and decided to do what I had just done, which was to have ShootingStarr blow a hole in the wall so I could get back into it. I landed on top of the roof, and made another leap over to ShootingStarr.

I got inside the cockpit, and started to pilot it again. I moved the suit over to the big gaping hole in the wall, where I had blown it out, and made it so the Gundam was seen.

Like little lambs, all the suits went up after me, and completely disregarded the Gundam pilots. I saw the five jump down off of the upper floor, and down into the hangar, to get their suits. I blasted up into the sky, seeing that the Gundams were coming to life one-by-one.

I began to fight, seeing as it would be the only way I could get out. Pulling out a large beam saber, I swept it through two suits at the same time, destroying them. I used the guns by my head to shoot at more. The other Gundams began to fight as well, as soon as they had gotten out.

The Gundam that was almost completely black, and had weird-looking wings on the back of it pulled out a large scythe, and swept it around, hitting suits from left to right. An orange and red suit was using a huge gun on its right hand to destroy a bunch of them. A blue, white, and red one with large wings on the back hit at least ten of them with one shot of his beam cannon. He threw the cannon down, and pulled out a beam saber, using that. The teal one threw its arms out, and grabbed onto two of the suits, making them explode. The brown one used something like claws to grab one, and squeezed until it exploded.

I opened a link between all the pilots and myself once most of the suits were gone. They all appeared on the screen.

"Almost all of the suits have been destroyed. You should head back to the colonies, if that's where you need to be. I'm going back to Earth," I told them, "either way, we should go before they get more suits."

I shot higher into the sky, and transformed the Gundam into the jet, and so did the white, red, and blue one with wings. I sped up and entered outer space.

"Maybe we should all introduce ourselves now that we're out of danger," the blonde-haired pilot said from inside the brown suit, "My name is Quatre Roberba Winner, and this suit is called Sandrock."

"I'm Duo Maxwell," the guy with violet eyes and braided hair told me from the mostly black suit, "and the suit is DeathscytheHell."

The pilot of the red and orange one spoke up next, "Just call me Trowa Barton, and call my suit Heavyarms."

"I'm Wufei Chang," the Chinese boy stated, "my suit is Altron."

"And I'm Heero Yuy," the final pilot said, "the Gundam's name is Wing Zero."

"Since you guys have introduced yourselves, I might as well do the same," I told them, "My name is Keli, and the Gundam I'm in is called ShootingStarr. If I told you my full name, I don't think you would trust me any more, so I won't tell you that," I finished up. I was sure they were well aware of my mom, and her so-called treaty of peace. It would only mess up their trust if I told them who I was completely.

"Heero Yuy," I said, "I've got to talk to you about something. Do you mind if I cut the others off of this link?"

He shook his head, and I cut the others' links. "First of all, I have a question for you."

I shrugged, "I figured you would have at least one."

"Your grandfather," Heero began, "how did he get the plans for that Gundam? It looks similar to the Gundam I used to have; the Wing Gundam."

"Well, I was told that Dr. J. gave him the plans. I was also told that he had told my grandfather that he would train me, like the scientists trained all of you. He didn't want my life to be fucked up, and refused. But when he heard that the scientists had died, he knew that you guys would be vulnerable.

"He began work on this Gundam, in his lab, which no one knew about. It had been built under his place, and it was beneath the ground, so no one would be able to find it. After you guys got caught, he confessed to me that he had been building it, and was going to use it.

"I didn't want him to get hurt so I made plans to steal it, and when it was done, I went over to his place. He took me down to see it, and told me everything that I just told you." I finished.

"Some story," he muttered.

"Well, I'm still a little confused. You said that my Gundam looks like an old one of yours, right? But I was also told that all the Gundams were built differently, and all of them have different abilities. So why does ShootingStarr look like the old Gundam of yours: the Wing Gundam?"

"I don't know. Maybe the scientists were going to have two suits built almost the same, but since you didn't become a pilot and probably wouldn't have survived in all the battles that we had to fight in, your Gundam was forgotten about.

"Since then, I've gotten this Gundam, so they are different. I can see a few differences in the build of yours and Wing."

"Hmm, well, this was only going to be used this once. I don't think I need it anymore after this; it would be pointless."

"Then self-destruct the Gundam as soon as you get back on Earth."

I nodded, "That was my plan, anyway. Where are the five of you going to go?"

"Back to the colonies."

The others came onto the screen in front of me, "We should leave here," Wufei stated.

Heero nodded, "Right."

"Good luck with your life from now on," Duo muttered to me, "by doing this, you've made yourself a wanted criminal."

I grinned, "I always needed something to spice up life a little. I guess this did it. I've completely fucked up my life. I'm sure that if they showed this story on the news, someone ratted me out." 'Like all the asshole preps,' I finished in my head.

"We should part ways now," Heero said.

I nodded, "Maybe we'll meet again sometime in the future, when all of this has blown over. But for now; ja-ne." I ended, cutting the communications screen as I began to speed up for reentry to the earth.

The screen became garbled as I flew down, but as soon as I got out of the atmosphere it stopped. My grandfather contacted me.

"Keli, someone would like to speak to you now."

"What?" I asked dumbly. Who needed to contact me at a time like this?

"Konnichiwa Keri-chan."

"Kassy!" I said as she walked into view of the screen.

"Yeah, school got out, and I came over here as soon as I could. You should really tell me when you're planning to blast off into outer space and save five people from a base on another planet."

I grinned, "I've gotta keep a few secrets."

"A secret like this is really going to cause you trouble!"

I shrugged, "So? I'll just get a haircut. Maybe some contacts, an accent..."

"Do you wanna know what the broadcast at school was about or not?"

I stared at her, "Broadcast? At school? Why?"

She smirked, "Maybe you would know. You did break into the Mars base and managed to almost obliterate it! Anyway, the broadcast was about that, which gave out some info on yourself, and asked for people to come forward with the information they knew on you.

"Your mom and sis have left town. Your sis also called me before they left, and told me to tell you that they'll be away in Colony L-1 for awhile, and not to try and contact them. She also said, may I quote, and say rather sarcastically, that 'if anyone could pull off such an amazingly stupid stunt, it wouldn't be a person who's been in as much trouble as you'."

I grinned, "Jenn, always the charmer," I said as I thought to myself, Okay. What have I done wrong in my life? There was the infamous school computer fuck up, the shit I got into for hacking into a web site, there was the time I punched a guy in the face, and broke his jaw, there was the time I sent the girl that got onto my nerves to the hospital...

She sighed, "You always did have a thing against her."

I shrugged again, "Well, there's the fact that she's got her head so far up her ass that she can't see what's happening in the real world. And then there's the fact that she doesn't know anything about me, doesn't really care anything about me, and never will. Gee, what gave you that idea?"

She snorted, "Sisterly love."

"I'll let you in on a secret, there's no such thing. And I am NOT her sister!"

Kassy smiled, "Your mom married him after you were born, and he had a two year old kid. You don't even know who your real father was, because your other father never wanted your mother to tell you. I say that she's the best thing you've got as a sister, because you don't even know if you have a real one."

"Okay okay, "I really don't want to talk about this now," I muttered.

"Fine," she said, "Oh, your grandfather wants to talk."

He came back on-screen, "I take it that the mission went as planned?"

"If you count blowing up the control room 'as planned'. But I did do what I went there to do, and got out alive, along with five guys I have a strange feeling I'll be seeing again."

"Good," he complemented, "I'll let you go. I think you're getting too close into shore to be sending messages without being seen on radar."

I nodded, "Over and out." I cut the link, and flew on in silence. After a bit longer, I encountered the shoreline, and began flying higher, so people wouldn't see me. I reached my own city, and found the area of woods that were on my Grandfathers estate.

I changed the suit again, back into it's normal form, and landed in a clearing, where I figured that the blast wouldn't cause any fires. I opened the hatch, and stepped out of the cockpit onto the door, holding a red button.

I hit it, and leapt down to the ground with the help of the Gundam's pulley system. Once down, I started running. I had set the timer for one minute, and I had to be out of the way of the blast in that time.

I hit the ground as my watch beeped, signaling the end of the timer. The Gundam lit up, and exploded, sending small debris everywhere. I got up slowly, and surveyed where I was, and what damage I had sustained.

I only saw that my hand bleeding, and a small bruise on my arm, which seemed lucky. I began walking back towards the underground lab entrance, which I knew was somewhere nearby.

After walking for awhile, I saw the opening of the tunnel that led directly into the lab. I turned, and began walking down it into the softly lit area. I got to the end of it, and looked around the lab.

"What's up?" I yelled out to the two shapes by the control panels. They both turned around.

I walked over to them, and saw what they were doing. They were surveying the area around the building, "What happened to the Gundam?" Kassy asked me.

"I self-detonated it. It's not like I'll be needing it any time in the future."

She smiled, "Unless you wanted to pick off a few people you didn't like..."

I grinned, "Awe man. Why didn't I think of that?"

My grandfather looked over at me, "Well. Keli, as of now, you are a wanted criminal, and police have been ordered to shoot you on site."

"Well lets try to change that then," I declared, "you mind if I get on this computer for awhile?"

He got up, and let me on it. After a few minutes, I had a social security form up on the screen, along with a birth certificate, and a motor cycle liscence form. "I'll have a whole new life by the end of the week." 

After a lot of debate, I decided on a new name for myself: Starr Williams. I also decided on a new look, which was sure to fool everyone at my old school: blonde hair way longer than the dark brown shade I had now, green eyes, a dark tan, and a small Californian accent, if it was even possible for me to do.

A month after the whole "rescue Gundam pilots and screw your own life over in the process" ordeal, I was back in my old school, in all my old classes, with all my old teachers.

I walked inside homeroom on my first day back, "Class," Mrs. Battles began. "We have a new student today." She looked at me, "why don't you introduce yourself a little."

I looked around at my old friends, who had no idea that the pretty new girl with blonde hair past her knees, green eyes, and tanned body was the same person who was cast as a criminal when she piloted a Gundam to Mars. Kassy was sitting in her usual seat, with a funny look on her face. "Well, my name is Starr Williams, and I just moved here from L.A. I took advanced Japanese and computer courses there, along with technology courses, mostly dealing with the new mobile suit models coming out." I said in a weird-sounding accent to what I thought was Californian.

Well that was it for Kassy. She put her head down on her desk, and exploded with laughter. Mrs. Battles glared at her, and she grew quiet, but still had a grin on her face.

"Thank you, Starr," Mrs. Battles told me, "you can take that seat beside Kassy. She's the girl with short brown hair in the back."

I sat down in my old seat, glad to be back. My friends all introduced themselves to me at lunchtime.

"Hi, I'm Angelina."

"I'm Emily. You said you studied Japanese right? Konnichiwa Williams-san."

I smiled, "You don't have to do that. Just call me Starr."

"Well, I'm Karen," another girl said.

"And I'm John," he finished up, sitting down, "pleased to meet you."


	2. The Attack on the Base (Part 1)

Attack On A New Suit

Attack On A New Suit! Part1

This is the second story in this twisted little series of mine, so you should really read the first one first. This one's in third person, so it's all in black. Well, gotta go. Enjoy!

******************************************************************************

Okay, it's been about four months after the Mars thing, and life has gone back to normal--well as normal as it can get for Keli--the normal student turned Gundam pilot. Summer had come and gone, and now she was enrolled in the local high school.

As usual, Keli was extremely bored in science class. Her teacher decided to go once more to the bathroom, and as usual, everyone in the class was talking. Her phone started ringing, which she now took to school every day, just in case.

Everyone stared at her as the phone kept ringing. She answered it in a hushed whisper, "What the hell is it?"

"And a good morning to you too," the voice muttered.

"Who are you, and how did you get this number?"

"This is Duo, you remember me, right? And your grandfather gave me the number."

"Why are you calling me during school hours, and where are you?"

"Because this is important, that's why. And I'm directly outside the building."

"Hurry up and tell me what the hell you want. Our teacher took a bathroom break, but she'll be back any second."

"Okay fine. Get out of the school building, I could use a little help here."

"With what?"

"Well, you're the great hacker, I need some information ASAP."

"Got ya," she said as she hung up the phone. "It's a family emergency," she muttered as she grabbed her books and backpack then rushed out of the classroom, hoping that no one was in the halls.

She ran outside, and saw Duo, who was staring at a computer monitor. 

He looked up as he heard feet crunching on the gravel. Keli ran over, and a sudden wind blew off the hat that was over her head, which concealed her hair. She grabbed the hat, and noticed him looking at her. He stared, looked confused, and then smirked. "Excuse me, but blonde?"

She stared at him, then looked down. Her hair was dark blonde, and fell past her knees, which matched perfectly with her contact green eyes. "Well, I don't see you enrolled in the same school system as a wanted criminal. Now why did you wanna get me out here?"

"For a reason I can't exactly tell you right now. Just look at this," he said, pushing the computer her way. 

She stared at it, and gasped, "That's a map of the Military Base here. How'd you get that, and why do you need it?"

"I told you, I can't tell you now. But I need you to hack further to get me detailed information on a classified area known as the MS lab."

"And why do you need me to this now? I'm gonna be caught skipping, and I'll get suspended. Again."

"I can't tell you too much, but it has to do with a mobile suit that the base is working on. It has to be destroyed before they can use it. I need more information on it, and I need to find out where the lab is, so I can go in and destroy it."

"Are the other four here?"

He shook his head, "This was a one man job, and Heero told me to do it. Trouble has come up again in space, and he has to fight. They all figured that since I'm American, it wouldn't look so odd as having Japanese, Arabian, European, or Chinese kids that just appeared, and hung around for awhile."

"I can't use that computer," she told him, walking towards her motor cycle. "It's too small for me to use for hacking. I'll have to use one of the ones at my house. How'd you get to the school? I hope you didn't use the Gundam to get here." She took off her ID badge, and put it in her pocket.

"God no. You think I'm that dumb? I borrowed one of your grandfather's cycles to get over here. DeathscytheHell is back at your grandfather's place."

She raised an eyebrow, "Did he tell you to get me out of class, or was that just your idea?"

"Mine."

Keli sighed, "There goes my teacher's trust." She got to her bike, and got on, pulling the helmet down over her head, and stuffing the computer into her backpack. "I'll go ahead and see what I can do. You come as soon as you get to the other cycle."

She shot off through the parking lot, hoping that there would be no cops on the ride home. She got home, and burst through the front door, "Grandfather! Why is one of the Gundam pilots here, and why did you tell him my cell number?"

He looked up from reading the paper in the living room. "I didn't think he would call you right when he asked for it. Why are you home this early? It's not three-thirty yet."

"Because he wanted me to do something for him. He now also knows that I know how to hack into stuff."

"He told me what's going on, and I suggest you do what he says. This is very serious."

Keli just got madder, "If I hadn't have gotten out of class, I would have been able to get out of my science mid-terms!"

"This is more serious than that. And besides, you could always just revert your absences to zero."

She groaned, and ran up to her room, getting the computer back out. She hooked it up to her own laptop, and started typing quickly. Duo walked in after about ten minutes, and looked at the lines of computer code being written on the screen.

She hit the enter key, and another map appeared, this one with the MS lab highlighted. She typed further, trying to pull up some information on it.

"This could take awhile," she muttered, not looking up.

"I figured as much, but the more I know about it, the better I'll be able to destroy it."

After thirty more minutes of typing, The screen cleared to show a picture of the suit they were working on, and the plans for it. Keli gasped when she saw it.

"Print that out," Duo instructed her. She took the small computer off of the laptop, and hooked the laptop up to the big computer. The plans printed out, and she resumed typing.

"They're trying to build a suit better than the Gundams," Keli commented, still typing. She hit enter again, and a detailed written report appeared on the screen. That printed that out as well, and Keli stood up. "This is what you wanted, right?"

He looked at it, and then looked back up at her, "Better than what I wanted. This will come in handy." She had pulled up a list of the engineers working on it, and also pulled up a list of things that they had purchased for it, along with a reporter's log for the construction.

"I'll give this to you one one condition," she said, printing everything out.

"What is it?"

"That I come and help you with this. You'll need someone who can break into the lab without making anything explode, and you'll also need a way to get in."

"What makes you think I can't do that myself? And besides, you don't have your Gundam anymore."

"Because you came to me to get this simple stuff."

He shrugged, "If you have to, but I will tell you now, this is gonna be really dangerous."

Keli grinned, "Danger? I can handle danger. After all, I was the one that actually broke into the Mars base and got you five out."

"I guess so."

"Oh, one more thing," she began, "I'm sure you want to use your Gundam for this job, but you can't. They have radar that picks up anything, and tight security, it'll be impossible that way."

"My Gundam isn't picked up by radar, and I would have just bombed the place, but then figured that something stealthier would be better, and besides it might help if I knew where the lab was."

She nodded, and walked out of the room, "I just finished a new type of sensor in the lab. It might come in handy now."

Keli went down to the lab, and showed him the small computer-like sensor, which she had been building in a small room away from the mobile suits. It was small, and fit over her ear. It was almost like a scouter from an old anime that she used to watch a while ago, before people banned the stuff from TV. She put it on, and pressed a button behind her ear. A bright green light went out of the small sensor and all the way over to her other ear. The light cleared up to show a holographic computer screen that was stretched over her eyes.

The screen now showed a map of the house, and small red dots where her grandfather and Duo were standing. "This is a heat sensor," she explained, "it picks up any form of heat within a half-mile radius."

He stared at her, and she turned the sensor off. "Yeah. That'll come in handy for sure."

Keli grinned, "Now, when do we attack the base?"

"As soon as they get finished with it."

She started walking out of the lab, "Why are you going to wait that long?"

"Because, if I don't destroy it after they've completed it, they'll just build another one with any extra parts. Get my drift?"

She nodded, "I guess you're right about that."

"So we'll go when they've finished it, which could be awhile. So far, the plans are only halfway done."

"So, what are you going to do until then?" Keli asked him.

"You mind doing me another favor?"

She shrugged, "As long as it's not hacking into a mass computer system to give you plans for something else."

"Okay then. Can you make me a few fake documents, and then enroll me into a school?"

Keli grinned, "Of course. That's child's play. You'll just have to give me all the information you want on the documents. Like a social security number, birthday, place of birth, age, that stuff."

"How long will that take you to do?"

She shrugged, "Depends, I guess. Mostly on the school. I already know how to get into Northveiw's computers, which is the school I go to, but anything else will take me awhile. How old are you, or how old do you want to be?" she asked.

"Then I'll go to the school you're going to. It might be easier that way, too. Oh, fifteen."

She nodded, "Okay. I'll go do this in my room. At least I've got something to do today. Unless you want your info really messed up, I suggest you come too."

"Okay."

She walked up to her room, and sat down at a desk while Duo looked around. She started to type absentmindedly.

"Where'd you get all this," Duo asked her, looking at various anime stuff throughout her room. He pointed to a poster, "I thought this stuff is illegal to buy."

She glanced up, and resumed typing, "Here and there. The stuff is really easy to find if you know the right people. Now, I don't suppose you'd want to release your real birthday, so pick a date."

"September fifth," he said after thinking about it for awhile.

"That your real birthday, or a fake one?"

"Fake."

Keli resumed typing.

"What are you working on?" he asked her, looking at the screen.

"Social security forms and a birth certificate. You've got no idea how easy these are to make."

"I've had to make those myself. How would you even know how to get these?"

She grinned without looking up, "I had to make my own, and I'm surprised you've never done it before. If you know what you're doing, it only takes like ten minutes to finish." She submitted the forms she had just written up.

"You done?"

Keli shook her head, "Nope. I've still got to write up your admittance forms, and all that stuff. I don't suppose you have a parent or guardian here on Earth."

"No, I don't. And what are you going to put for my address and stuff?"

"This one," she muttered, still working.

"What? Why?"

"Do you mind being an exchange student?"

"Depends. What country, or what Colony?"

"Japan."

He stared at her. "I'm not Japanese."

She glanced up, "I know you're not. Just think about it. You won't be here for too long, you're going to be living with people who aren't related to you in any way, and your admittance forms are filled out a few days before you come in."

"So? I'm not Japanese."

She smiled, "No you're not, but you've lived in Japan all of your life, and know the language."

"No I--are you sure that'll work?"

"It should. The teachers at school are all dumb enough to believe it, anyway, even though you're American. You can speak Japanese can't you?"

"Yeah."

"How are the papers coming along?"

"I've just got to finish writing up the forms, and a few other things. Then I can send it."

He glanced at the screen, and grinned, "This is too easy."

"It is if you've done it before." She hit send. "Okay Mr. Maxwell, you are now enrolled in Northveiw High school as a freshman."

"A freshman? Why? Wouldn't I be enrolled as a sophomore?"

"Sorry, but that's the way it has to be. It is currently September tenth. You just turned fifteen according to your records."

"What grade are you in?" he asked her.

"Same, but Starr's birthday is July nineteenth. I'm still just fourteen."

"In real life too?"

She snickered, "Well, my birthday's in January, but I refuse to tell you how old I am."

"What, are you like thirteen?"

Keli laughed, "Hell no!"

"Well then, why won't you tell me how old you are?"

"Cause I feel like it." She changed the subject. "I still have to send in your schedule forms now. What classes do you want to be in? I set up your grades to be pretty high, 'cept for English. What other things do you wanna do?"

"Oh. I guess maybe a gym class, or something like that."

She nodded, "Okay." I wrote in a form to get into team sports, which was what I was taking, and technology, along with the usual keyboarding applications, which is what everyone has to take.

Keli looked up at him when she was done, "Okay, you are now enrolled into all honors classes, besides English, team sports, technology, and keyboarding applications."

He grinned, "Great. Now, what kind of uniforms do you guys have to wear?"

She stared at him. "Does this look like a uniform to you?" She was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a maroon band shirt that Kassy let her borrow, a pair of Nikes, and a large denim jacket that was way too big. Her extremely long blonde hair was down, and went almost to her knees.

"You guys don't have uniforms at your school?"

She laughed, "Hell no. This is public school, not a snobbish academy. We haven't had any uniforms yet, and I don't think we ever will."

"I guess I have to go buy some clothes then."

She looked at her watch, "Yeah, but I don't think you should go now. It's still only one PM. I'd wait till school gets out at three-thirty. And you'll also need a thing called money."

"Quatre gave me a credit card to use. It doesn't have a limit."

"He willingly handed over a credit card with that much money on it? Either he's nuts, or rich."

Duo grinned, "Trust me, the answer isn't nuts."

Keli rolled her eyes, "I figured as much."

He looked down at her, "Have you eaten lunch already? I'm hungry."

"Yeah I have," she answered, "I eat lunch at like eleven. We have a bunch of stuff here, if you want anything. It's all in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He walked back down to the first floor from Keli's room, which is on the third floor. Her grandfather's room was on the second floor, so she had a whole floor of the house to herself. It has a huge study, a computer room, and an extra room that she used for training.

Her room had it's own bathroom, two computers--one green regular-sized, and a silver laptop, a video phone and a regular cordless phone, and a balcony that is in alignment with the back of the house, so she could see most of her grandfather's property by just going out onto it.

At around two, her grandfather came upstairs, "Keli, I'm going to go out for awhile, to get a few things at the Technology Center. I'll be back in a few hours."

She nodded, "Okay, you want me to cook dinner before you get back?"

He shook his head, "That won't be necessary. If it's late, "I'll just bring home something."

"Fine. What are you going to get? And I kind of need a few things there."

Duo walked upstairs, "What are you guys talking about?"

"He's going to the Tech Center, and I need him to pick up some stuff for me," Keli explained.

"Tech Center?"

"Actually, it's called the Technology Center. It's a big place that sells you stuff for making things dealing with technology. I have a friend that works there, and he got his hands on some of the brand new Mac computers they've been making. They aren't even available on the market yet, and he told me I could buy them." Her grandfather started walking back down the stairs.

"Wait," she told him, "I need a few things. I'll just write you up a list."

He waited while she wrote down the stuff she needed, and she handed him the list. "If you can, get two of the cables I specified. I need them to do something."

He nodded, "Okay. Bye," he said, walking back downstairs.

"What'd you want him to get for you?" Duo asked as soon as he had gone.

"I need some more parts for a new computer I'm working on."

"You're making a computer?"

Keli laughed, "No. I said I'm working on one. I need some stuff to make it better. I was going to upgrade the memory slightly, and change a few things."

"Where is it then?"

"It's the one in my room, but the ones in the computer room could stand to be worked on too. We've got at least ten computers in this house, which doesn't include the ones in my room, or in the lab." She led him to the room, which has seven computers in it alone. "There is also a computer in the study, one in my grandfather's room, and one in the living room. Not to mention my laptop and big computer."

He sat down at a smoke I-mac, and turned it on. Like all the computers up there, it had been worked on only by Keli, and was very efficient. Most of the computers in the house were Macintosh, because she hated working on Windows. The only ones that weren't Macs were her grandfather''s, and the one in the lab, which is neither one, because it's used for mobile suit design.

"I don't understand how you can use this," Duo muttered, looking around on the computer.

"I like it better than a Microsoft creation. These are better. If you don't want to use it, use the one in my grandfather's bedroom."

"I'll stay up here, thanks," he muttered, getting online. As with all of her other computers, a bunch of computer code appeared in the place of the welcome screen. "What did you do?" he demanded.

She grinned, "It's the result of hacking into AOL's system. I hacked far enough to make my account info unreadable, and undeletable, which makes my account invincible to AOL or anyone else. Nothing can delete it; I have AOL for free for life."

"I thought that AOL is now completely hack-proof, and that it has been for a number of years. When did you do this?"

Keli thought for a few seconds, "Six months ago."

"That was when they upgraded the hack-proof software. Not even Heero can hack into it!"

She shrugged, "If you know how to...actually it's hack-proof to people with Windows. The security isn't as heavy surrounding Macs."

He shook his head. "I am seriously beginning to wonder whether or not you're Heero's twin. You two are both nuts, and too good with computers to be in the human race."

She smiled, "I'm not crazy, I just have fun hacking into different systems. I think of it as a challenge. The skills come in handy now, and they might come in handy later on."

He rolled his eyes, "As I said before, twins."

Keli glared at him, and sat down at a sage I-Mac, and began typing. After about a minute, she pressed a button, and started saying what she wanted typed, and what needed to be done.

"Computer; log onto America Online."

He stared at her again. "You've got that voice activated too?"

She grinned, "This is the only one I have like this. My laptop will turn on by my voice, and shut down too, but that's it." She turned back to the computer, "Computer; check e-mail."

She had one, from Kassy, so she opened it up, and read the message.

Hey Keri-chan,

Where are you?!?! I'm at the library now, and it's like two. You weren't in math class, and weren't in Technology either. You skip half the day or something? Anywaz, I'll call you when I get home. 

Ttyl,

Kassy-chan

Duo looked at the message, "Keri-chan? She knows who you are?!"

Keli smiled, "Yeah, but I didn't tell her. She went over here to see me, and found the entrance to the lab open. She went down, and saw my grandfather looking at a computer screen of a Gundam. He pretty much had to explain."

"Is there anyone else that knows?"

She shook her head, "Nope. She's the only person besides me and Grandfather that know."

"I guess it couldn't be helped," he muttered.

She started to write her back, explaining what had happened. Duo grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? This isn't secure!"

Keli grinned, "Oh yes it is. I made it secure. And besides, she would wanna know."

He sighed, and looked at the message she was writing. When she was done explaining the situation to her in as few words as she could, leaving out the base thing, she invited her to come over, and then sent it.

"You're a real dumbass, you know that?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, but a smart dumbass. She'll be over in about an hour." She looked at the clock on the computer screen, which said 3:00.

"I still have to go get some clothes," he reminded her.

She stared at him, "If you think that I'm going to the mall you've got another thing coming. I hate that place."

"Then how am I supposed to get more clothes?"

"Go by yourself or something," she told him, not interested in going anyplace public when she had skipped a day, especially not such a social trap like the mall. "I'll give you directions to the place, but I refuse to step in it myself."

He stared at her, "I thought girls like going to the mall, and also dressing up in clothes other than stuff that looks like you got it out of the men's department."

Keli glanced up, "The day I wear a dress is the day the world ends and we all go to hell." She got back to typing, without saying anything else.

__

What kind of girl is she? Duo thought to himself, but said aloud, "Working on the computer more?" She had begun typing again.

She shook her head, "I'm trying to get you more information about the base here. I need to study the plans and stuff, so I'll know what to expect."

"We can't go till it's finished, and you want to study the base?"

She nodded, "Hai. I need to know where the most people will be, and where all the security stuff is so I turn everything where we'll be off."

"Okay then. You do that, but I wasn't going to turn the security stuff off."

"Then you're the dumbass. People in there will have weapons, mobile suits, and poisonous gas. I don't care how stupid you are, but I'm going to turn off the security monitors." She got a map of the security systems, and found their controls. She printed the map out.

Kassy called her, using the videophone. She ran back to her room, and answered it, sitting down on my bed first. Before she could say anything, Kassy yelled out, "Where the hell have you been for half the day? I thought you wanted to get perfect attendance so you could skip your science exam!"

She sighed, "Just check your mail, Kass. It'll explain everything," she muttered just as Duo walked into the room. Her two cats were already in there making a fuss, and trying to get more attention than the other one.

"Umm, why exactly is a guy in your room?"

She looked exasperated, "I can't tell you over the phone. Either you check your e-mail, or you just come over."

She walked away from the screen for a second, and returned with her car keys, "I'm coming over." She hung up, and the screen went blank.

About ten minutes later, she walked into her room, and glared at Keli, "What's all this about Kel-er-Starr?"

"You can call me by my real name," she muttered.

"Whatever. Now what are you hiding?"

"What do you mean what am I hiding? I'm hiding nothing!"

"Tell me why you got out of science class after receiving a call on your old cell, and when I called there was a guy in your room!"

Duo had gone shopping after Keli told him where the mall was, and had taken one of the cars her grandfather had.

"Oh, I guess I do need to explain about that," she said sheepishly. _Before you get any stupid ideas_, she finished to herself. 

"Don't tell me you got a boyfriend without telling me."

She burst out laughing, "You must be crazy! That's Duo, one of the Gundam pilots. Apparently, something's going on down here. I can't really tell you about it..."

She didn't say anything, and instead changed the subject. "Where did Duo go?"

Keli shrugged, "He took one of the cars to the mall. He has to get more clothes for school."

"School? He's enrolled in a school down here?"

She nodded, "I did the work today. He'll be starting in about a week."

"Which school, and how old is he?"

"Our school, and he's fifteen. I think."

"So he's going to be a sophomore?"

Keli shook her head, "Nope, a freshman."

"But if he's fifteen...?"

"On the fake birth certificate I made up, his birthday was five days ago, and he lives in Japan."

"Is that his real birthday and info? So he's fifteen," she stated.

Keli shrugged, "No it's not his real birthday, and I don't know where he used to live, or where he lives now. And another thing, why are you quizzing me like this?"

She smiled, "Dunno."

Keli sighed again, and stared at Kassy, "You got any idea how hard it'll be for me to pull all this off? And here you are, thinking about guys!"

She looked hurt, but Keli knew she was faking it, "I'm appalled, Keli."

"Appalled at what?"

"At you liking a guy. A cute guy, actually."

Keli stared at her, and didn't say anything. She had just told Kassy that she was going to get into the base here, and all she could think about was hooking her up! Honestly! "You've got to be kidding," she muttered finally.

Kassy laughed, "Maybe, maybe not."

"Ya know, I've really got better things to do than worry about stuff like that right now," Keli said.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop the accusation, but I'm not changing my mind about it."

Keli shrugged, "Think what you must, but NOTHING IS GOING ON!"

She yawned, "Sure Keri-chan, just deny it."

Keli got back onto the computer, and got online, "You know, today's Friday," she told her, "I'm sure my grandfather wouldn't mind if you spent the night."

She grinned, "Sounds cool. I'll call my mom and ask."

Her mom agreed to it, and Keli was sure her grandfather wouldn't really care. So far, it was only seven, and neither Duo nor her grandfather was back yet.

After seven thirty passed by, the two got online, using different computers in the computer room, and started chatting.

After eight, Duo finally walked into the computer room, with a bunch of bags of clothes. "Where can I put these?"

Keli laughed when she saw all the stuff, "Damnit. You didn't have to buy out the mall!"

"Well, I needed a bunch of clothes so it wouldn't look funny. I can't wear an outfit for each day of the week, and then swap out days."

Keli turned back to the computer, "You can go put them in any of the rooms up here, or on the second floor since you'll be staying here for awhile. Just go ahead and pick out a room."

"Okay," he said walking out.

Kassy grinned at Keli, "He' staying here? For how long?"

"Until we can attack the base."

He walked back into the room, and sat down in front of the same computer he had been on earlier. "What are you two doing in here? And who are you?" he asked Kassy.

Keli didn't even look up from the computer screen, "Duo meet Kassy, Kassy meet Duo."

"Hi," Kassy said.

"So, you're the girl that knows about the Gundams huh?"

She nodded, "Yup, as much as Keli's told me, anyway. Which is enough to get me by."

He nodded, "Are you two online?"

"Yeah," they both answered at the same time.

"On the same network?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Keli shrugged, "It's fun."

He started typing, and another one of Keli's screen names popped up on her buddy list. He was just surfing around the web, not really doing anything. Keli just kept talking to Kassy and some friends.

Soon after, her grandfather walked into the computer room, with a bag full of Chinese food. "Oh, hello Kassy. Spending the night tonight?"

She nodded, "Yup, the usual."

"That's fine. I ordered extra food, anyway."

"Great. I love Chinese food," she told him.

All of them logged off, and went down to eat. He handed Keli a package. "I got you everything you needed."

She grinned, "Great. I can start working on it again tonight."

Kassy looked inside the bag, "Computer parts?"

Keli nodded, "I'm fixing up my computer in my room, and I needed this stuff."

"I thought it was already above-average."

"It is, but I wanted to do something to it. When I'm done, I'll be able to get into just about anything."

"Which is what you'd want to be able to do," Kassy finished for her.

She nodded, "Yup."

Keli finished eating, and went back upstairs, the bag in hand.

"Kassy-chan, you can stay in here and use the laptop or you can go back into the computer room if you want."

"I'll stay here, and use the laptop," she told her, grabbing it off of the desk, and going to sit down by the bed, "How long is this going to take you to do?"

Keli stared at her. "Awhile, but I won't do this all night."

She looked exasperated, "When you're not at school, you're either working on a new invention or something, or working on the computers."

Keli grinned, "I love it here. Now I can do stuff that's actually useful."

"Making your own computers faster doesn't count as useful," she muttered flatly.

"But I love messing with all this technology stuff."

She sighed, "When are you going to do something good with your life? It's like you don't care about anything anymore. Get out and do a few things! You aren't even in a club at school. You really should have considered getting onto the marching band, or flag corps, or something."

"I don't care about anything," Keli answered, "and I have done something with my life. I became a fugitive. And another thing; I'd rather die than be caught in one of those hooker uniforms."

She laughed, " I guess I can't blame you there!"


	3. The Attack on The Base (Part 2)

AttackOn A New Suit—Part 2

AttackOn A New Suit—Part 2

As she predicted, Duo started school in about two weeks, getting his schedule in the mail, along with a note to Keli. The note said that she should try and translate everything, since she had supposedly taken a bunch of Japanese courses at her "old school in California."

She pretty much had to agree to it, and didn't care too much about it. He had agreed to at least try and act foreign, and not use English too well.

Just a regular Monday morning, Keli actually managed to get up on time, and threw on the usual pair of old jeans, green baggy shirt, sneakers, and jacket, not having to rush like usual. She had already let Duo borrow one of the motor cycles she had, and he picked a black, red, and gold one, which was a big difference from the green, silver, and black motor cycle she drove.

"You know," Keli mumbled as the two walked into the garage, still a little tired from never getting enough sleep, "people are gonna make fun of you at school."

"Why?" he asked, looking out from under his black hat. He also had on a pair of black baggy jeans, a black shirt with a few words on it, and a pair of what looked like very expensive Nikes.

"Well, not too many people at school have long hair. Matter of fact, I'm considered weird, partly cause of my attitude towards everything, but also cause I look like some reject from an anime." she told him. She pulled on her usual green Nike hat, then put most of her hair up into it, so that only a few strands were hanging down in the front.

"I thought you didn't care about stuff like that."

She shrugged, "Don't, but still, it's annoying to have a senior come up to you while you're in the middle of switching classes and say, 'what cartoon did you pop out of; Sailor Moon?"

"And I care, why?"

"I just thought you might wanna know. Oh and also, some of the people at my school think they know everything, or are just assholes. If I were you, I would just ignore them, or start cussing them out in Japanese. It's what I do, anyways."

Keli got on her motor cycle, and took off. She got into the parking lot, and parked. She got off, and walked up to the building, early for once.

She saw Duo drive into the lot, and kept walking. She reached a group of my friends who had gotten to school already, and said hello.

Emily, one of her close friends, burst out laughing, "What Starr; did the world collapse or something? You're here early!"

Keli grinned, "Yeah, well, it's Monday, and I might as well get to school early one day this year. People will think I try and be late everyday."

John stared at her, "But don't you do that?"

She grinned again, "You've got a point..."

They saw Duo come walking up, and he introduced himself to everyone, including a confused Kassy, in semi-English. "Konnichiwa. I'm Duo."

Keli laughed at Kassy's expression just as Emily replied, "Konnichiwa. I'm Emily."

Keli glanced at her, and remembered that she knew some Japanese, along with Karen and Kassy. She introduced him for Angelina and John, who had no idea what he had just said.

"You guys, I'd like you to all meet Duo Maxwell. He's a transfer student from Japan, and he'll be staying here for awhile."

Angelina and John nodded, and Keli spoke to Duo in Japanese ((which will be done in italics cause I don't know how to say all this stuff, except for the stuff I actually know how to spell)), "_I'd like for you to meet Emily, Karen, Angelina, and John. You already know Kassy_."

"_They can all speak Japanese_?"

She shook her head, "_Angelina and John can't, but Karen, Emily, and Kassy know a little_."

He turned to them, and spoke in English, trying to make it sound difficult, "Hello, pleased to meet you."

Angelina nodded, "You too."

The bell rang, signaling that we had to go first period. "Well, I gotta go now guys," Keli told everyone, "byebye. I got a long walk ahead of me." Her first period was English, and the class was in the drama room, which was by the gym, which was a five-minute walk away from the main building.

"Come on, Duo," she told him. Everyone else had advanced English for now.

Kassy snickered, "Haha, you have English in the drama room. All cause you flunked your finals last year."

Keli glared at her. "It wasn't my fault! We didn't learn anything all year!" She began walking, and was followed by Duo, who looked a little confused.

Once we were away from them, he started talking, in perfect English, "You flunked your finals?" He snickered.

Keli nodded, "Well, I can't exactly study 24/7. I've got stuff to do. Hang on for a second. I gotta stop at my locker."

She grabbed both of her English books and notebook, and headed through the commons area quickly. They reached the back door, and went outside onto a sidewalk that led to the gym.

"Umm, why are we walking towards the gym? I thought my first class is English."

"We're not going to the gym, we're going to the drama room, which is behind the gym."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," she answered, looking down at her watch, "Damnit. I'll be late as usual."

"So? Just say you were showing me around the school."

She grinned, "I could skip first period if I did that, but it's not necessary. I'm always late, they've pretty much given up on me."

Keli didn't even start rushing when the bell rang, just walked slowly to the room, and entered a minute late.

"Miss Williams," the teacher began, "this makes the...how many is it?" He looked down at his role book, oblivious to the fact that she had come in with another person. "Why don't you tell me how many times you've been late since the beginning of the year."

She shrugged, and replied with a smart-assed comment, "I dunno, Mr. Peterman. I lost count after thirty." The class erupted into laughter at her little comment, and the enraged look on the teacher's face.

"Miss Williams!" he yelled at her, "you've got detention after school today!"

She looked over at Duo, and spoke to him in Japanese, "_Meet Mr. Asshole. I haven't made it a week without getting at least one day of detention. By regular standards, I'd have been expelled by now_."

The teacher stared at Keli, then at Duo, then down at his roll-book. "I suspect that this is Duo Maxwell." He turned to Duo, and stared speaking in what the thought was Japanese. It ended up sounding like garble. Keli couldn't even figure out what it was. The best she could make of it was something said about his enormous emu, or something.

Duo snckered, "Did you happen to get what he said?"

"The part abou this enormus emu I got. What else?"

"Oh, he just told me that I looked like a beutiful girl."

Keli snickered, and the teacher looked at her funny.

She looked back at him. "I've been dubbed translator for the year. So many people think they can speak foreign languages because they sound so easy, but most of it ends up into garble." The comment made the class burst into laughter again, which pissed him off even more.

He stared at her, "Just for that, you're in detention until four."

Keli turned back to Duo, "_See what I mean; Mr. Asshole_."

"You know, I can just tell him what you said."

"But you can't speak English too well yet. Much less big words like asshole." she grinned evilly, and walked over to her seat.

Mr. Peterman addressed Duo by talking really loud and really slow, which was just dumb, "Why don't you just sit down in one of the desks."

He didn't move, and Keli 'translated'. "_Obey the son-of-a-bitch before he gets me in more trouble for no damned reason_."

"_Or what_?" he asked her, just to try her patence.

"_Or else you'll find out what it's like to breathe through a hole in your neck_."

"Hai," he replied, walking over to a desk near the back of the room. Keli sighed, and sat down in my own desk as close to Mr. Peterman as he could put her.

"On second thought," he muttered looking over at her, "Starr, if you will behave like a teenager, I'll put you in the back."

She stared at him, mouth open and ready with a comeback, but then decided she'd better not blow it, "Sure."

He nodded, "Okay then. I trust you to translate everything I say. Oh, and another thing, you know that you're not allowed to wear hats in the building."

Keli nodded, and took off the hat, letting my hair fall down, "No problem." _This is gonna be so much fun_, she thought to herself, grinning.

She walked back to the end of the classroom, and dumped all of her books onto a desk. "Now class," Mr. P. instructed, "if you'll take out your homework from this weekend..."

Before the end of the class was over, Keli had said almost everything bad she could about the teacher, and had explained a little about the school's way of punishment. The other classes were the same, probably because she only had math, technology, and keyboarding applications with any of her friends, and math with everyone.

During math, Emily caught most of the stuff Keli was telling Duo, and tried as best she could not to laugh, along with Kassy and Karen.

Keli had keyboarding applications with Kassy, Karen, and Angelina, and technology with Kassy, Emily, and John. As usual, they were doing crap that she had known how to do since she was five in KA. As soon as the teacher passed her by, she started playing games, along with all the other people at her little group of people, who were just Kassy, Karen, Angelina, and Duo.

In technology, the class was studying some advanced software, and how to do a little programming work, which interested her slightly more, but was still child's play. After that class was over, it was almost time for school to be over, but there was one more period to go, which was boring as hell to Keli; gym.

She didn't even bother to dress out, like always, and went upstairs and sat down, pulling her laptop out of her backpack and starting to type.

It's not that she didn't like sports, because she did. It was just the fact that the class was always in the gym, andeveryone was always playing basketball, and there were never enough basketballs to go around. So she just stayed in the bleachers listening to her diskman, or working on her laptop, which she got permission to bring to school, as long as she only used it during free time.

Duo walked upstairs, and sat down on the other side of the bleachers, and pulled out a laptop as well, only unlike Keli's silver and green computer, his was black and gold.

She looked back at the screen, and started typing, then plugged in a pair of headphones as she hit the play button of a recording at the Base.

"MS lab. Day one-oh-five of construction of Orion suit. So far, the construction has been getting along quite well. The beam cannon, which is to be stronger than that of Wing Zero, is approximately fifty-five per cent complete.

"The scythe; which will be twenty per cent larger and more powerful than that of the remodeled zero two, is now ten percent complete.

"The extendible arm; which is the same as the one on remodeled zero five, is ten per cent complete.

"The blades; which have been taken from zero four, are thirty per cent complete, while the guns; modeled after zero three, are five per cent complete.

"The zero system has been fully installed into the cockpit. That is all to report for now."

The recording ended, and she began writing down a bunch of notes in konji. She would have to give them to Duo later, but for now she was just going to keep them with her. She typed further into the system, and got to some video footage that looked interesting.

Keli opened the files, and downloaded them, so she could look at them later.

She got up, and walked out of the gym, with Duo following her.

"Why did you leave class?" Duo asked her, catching up.

She grinned, "I found a few of the recorded logs on the new suit, and some video footage. I haven't seen it all yet, but I've heard so far, this thing will be better than anything made yet."

Keli took out the computer, and played the video, which she had yet to see. It had sound as well. The movie pretty much was from a surveillance camera, and the quality was really bad, making it hard to see anything.

"Hang on a second. I'll get the view better in a second," she told him, working with the controls. After a minute or so, the video was in full color, and top quality sound, along with a full-screen view.

The footage came in clear now, and they could see that the suit was very powerful, even though it was barely halfway finished. The suit was completely blue, and had different parts that looked like the main weapons of all five main Gundams. No parts looked like the ones ShootingStarr had had, which was good or bad, Keli wasn't sure.

The clip ended, and he stared down at her, "We'll all be in deep shit if this thing ever gets to space."

Keli nodded, "Hai. It has to be destroyed as soon as it's done. So far, I think it is about eighty per cent complete, and at the rate of construction, it should be done in one month."

He nodded, "We'll attack the base one month from now, exactly."

"Sounds good," she told him, "now, I really don't want to deal with detention today, so I'm going to ditch the rest of last period and go get some food. Wanna come?"

He shrugged, "Sure, but won't that just get you into even bigger trouble tomorrow?"

Keli grinned, "Don't worry about it. I can talk my way outta anything."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

She grinned evilly, "Trouble's my middle name."

One month passed without incident. They checked the records once more, just to make sure it was complete. The two read the reports, and they all said that the new suit would be shipped into space for testing in exactly one week.

They had decided to attack the base during the week, so that security wouldn't be as heavy. That day, the two went to school like normal, and skipped the last two classes, to plan a few things.

"Okay, so we go in through this door, and we go directly to the MS lab, after I make a little visit to the security room," Keli explained, pointing to a map that was spread out on the floor of her room. She had dyed her hair back to it's original brown for the occasion, and wore no contacts. Her hair was still the same length though.

"And then we use the explosives, and blow the suit to hell," Duo continued on.

Keli nodded, "We'll leave at midnight, and when we get there, we count down till the security systems' times are reset, and then go in. You go down to the MS lab, and wait for me to turn off the security cameras and everything. Then we place the bombs, and get a far away as we can."

"Got ya."

She got up, "Good. It's only three, so I'll go down to the lab, and make final adjustments to the heat sensors." She had begun work on a second one for Duo to use, and it was now finished. It just needed a few final adjustments.

She finished the work at seven, and walked back upstairs. She reached Duo's room, and went inside, putting the sensor on a desk, and then walking back out. His was black, with a gold visor, while hers was sliver, with a green visor.

She walked back to her room, and found him in it, holding some clothes. "What's that?" she asked.

He turned around, "Your grandfather told me to put this in here. I was just about to leave."

She took the clothes, and looked at them. It was a green tank top, a pair of black baggy pants, and a silver trenchcoat.

"Oh, he must want me to use this for the mission," she stated.

"What for?"

Keli shrugged, "I don't know, but it look's kinda cool. Sorta like a terrorist outfit."

He left, and she put on all the stuff. The trenchcoat went down a little past her knees, and the pants were just the way she liked them, very baggy. She decided to leave her hair down, and walked into her closet, and found a pair of knee-length back leather boots that fit perfectly.

She walked downstairs, and saw Grandfather in the kitchen, "So you got the clothes," he stated when he saw what she was wearing.

Keli nodded, "Yup. Thanks. My favorite colors."

He smiled, "I keep forgetting how much you've grown in the past few months, but you changed drastically."

"I know that," she replied softly, "I can't be the same person I was anymore."

"You're right, you can't, but that doesn't stop you from having fun with the life you have now."

She winked at him, "I know that, and I'm trying to do just that." She grinned the evil grin she was famous for.

He smiled, "That's better."

Keli walked back upstairs, grabbed a backpack, and began to stuff in everything she needed for the mision. After a few minutes, it contained: a laptop, a cell phone, a few of the small bombs that she had built for the attack, and the three large bombs that were to go on the Orion suit. The three wouldn't be enough to destroy it, so one of them would have to throw the self-destruct switch as well.

At around ten, Duo walked out of his room, in a full priest outfit, black pants, black shirt, priests' collar, and a cross necklace. Keli didn't bother to ask.

She walked back down to the lab, and into a room off the side of main area--the weapons' room. She looked around trying to find something useful. She then found what she was looking for; a small but powerful gun. It was a new model that wasn't available on the market yet, and was very high-tech for a gun.

Keli grabbed it, and a few other guns, and put the better model in her pocket, while she put the other three into a holster that was hidden by the coat. She also grabbed a few for Duo, and went back upstairs.

At midnight, they both left on the motor cycles, then parked the bikes a ways away from the building, and walked up to the fence encasing the whole military base.

Duo reached into the backpack and pulled out a bomb. He attached it to the fence and walked away. "Why am I not surprised you know how to do this?" Keli asked him.

He shrugged as the bomb exploded, leaving a hole in the fence, "Why am I surprised you don't?"

She groaned, and ran onto the property. They got to the door, and Keli put my hand over the scanner. "What are you doing?" he hissed at her, "that'll just let them know who you are!"

She grinned as the door opened, and showed him her hands, which had no fingerprints, "You think I'm so dumb as to go back to school with the same fingerprints as a wanted criminal? Think again. I burned off my fingerprints, and burned on a special code that will wipe out any of these sensors." She walked inside. "We have approximately five minutes to turn off the security systems. If we don't they'll all go off, and we'll be dead."

He nodded, and pulled the visor over his ear, and turned it on. Keli did as well, "Good luck," he said, waving as he ran off down the halls towards the MS lab.

She ran in the other direction, to the security control room. She walked inside, and hooked up her computer to the cameras. After a minute, the same video footage would repeat itself. She just hoped no one would notice that the time was never moving forward.

A red dot appeared on the screen in front of her face as she unhooked the computer. "Damnit," She whispered to herself. She ducked into another hallway as the soldier passed her by, and then turned back to the hallway that led to the MS lab.

She saw Duo scrunched in a corner, waiting for her. He saw her, and muttered, "We don't have all night you know."

Keli nodded, and opened the MS lab door. They walked down the stairs leading to the suit, and the visors started to beep.

"Get down!" Keli hissed, ducking down just as a flashlight swept over the area they were in.

She held up the gun, and he pulled out one of his, "Ready…"

"Go!" Keli yelled out, getting up, and firing at the guy. He fell down, not even knowing what had hit him.

She pulled the backpack off of her back, and tossed one of the bombs to Duo. He put it over near the suit, but not on it directly. Keli ran around, and put the other two around the corners of the wall, just as the alarm started ringing.

"Damnit!" Duo yelled out as the lights in the lab dimmed.

Keli leapt up into the cockpit of the suit, and found the self-destruct switch, and pressed it, after she delayed the explosion for twenty minutes.

"Let's get out of here!" she yelled, leaping from the cockpit.

They ran to the top of the stairs, just as their sensors started going off again. According to them, three people were heading towards the two, on a direct rendezvous point. "No way we can stop going now!" Keli told Duo. "If they get in our way, we'll just have to shoot them!"

He nodded, and cocked his gun.

She held up hers as well, and ran faster. She could see the figures at the end of the hall they were on. From what they could see, the soldiers didn't look like the people in the base.

Keli yelled out, "Stop right there if you don't want to get shot!" She aimed the gun at the people running towards her and Duo.

One of them pulled out as gun of his own, and aimed it at them, while halting. "Get out of our way or we'll shoot you!" Keli couldn't see then too well, but saw enough to know that they were all women, with two that were short, and one taller.

The visor beeped again--this time with at least twenty new red dots on the screen. "Oh shit," Duo muttered as they all rounded the corner, guns cocked and ready to fire.

"All five of you freeze right now!"

Keli glanced back, and shot without warning, hitting four of them before her gun ran out of bullets. Duo turned around, and also opened fire, along with the three soldiers. That just confused the pilots more. Duo ran out of ammo as well.

Keli waved to the three who were busy shooting, "Sorry we've got to run like this, but we'll thank you by letting you clean up for us!"

They began running again. One of the girl soldiers yelled out, "HEY!"

Bullets were now everywhere, and one grazed Keli's arm. Duo stopped running, and returned fire, by throwing one of the small bombs, then continued running.

Keli ran outside, with Duo right behind. They were both tackled by two more people, also not military personnel. Keli was flung onto her stomach in the dirt, and had handcuffs put over her wrists.

"What the fuck is this?" she yelled out.

The person who had grabbed her yanked her back up, and held her so she couldn't see her assailents face, "I am a special agent for Peace Legacy. You two have been caught attacking a military base. You are now subject to prosecution, should we decide to turn you in."

Keli grinned suddenly, and threw her over her shoulders in a quick motion that the woman wasn't expecting. She landed hard on the ground. Keli glanced down at her, and pulled apart her hands, breaking the cuffs.

The person was wearing an OZ issued uniform for women, but it didn't look exactly like the old ones. It was the same basic style, but instead of being a color of OZ, it was purple. There was a hat covering part of her face. _My God! Those were the stongest handcuffs at the base_! The girl thought as she got back up, and watched the girl run.

The person who had gotten ahold of Duo was a guy--Keli could see that. His outfit was navy though, and he was taller than the person who had grabbed her.

She ran over to the guy that had gotten Duo, and tackled him, knocking him down. Duo got back up, and Keli felt a bullet as it through her shoulder as she flipped away from the guy.

"Stop right there!" the same woman yelled again, this time with a gun cocked and aimed, with smoke coming out of the barrel. _Who is this girl_? She thought, that was enough to knock down a full-grown man!

Keli started running again, and felt another bullet, this one hitting her in the leg, which made her fall forwards, onto the ground.

__

Hmm, that's a little better, the soldier thought, walking towards her fallen victim.

Keli looked up at Duo, who was staring down at her, "Get out of here now!"

He turned towards the parking lot, but was tackled again by the same guy. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere!"

The woman grabbed Keli's jacket, and turned her around, so she was looking up at the sky. The other three soldiers came out of the base, just as the clouds moved past the moon, lighting up the sky with brilliant moonlight.

Keli was ready to punch Kassy, who looked as freaked out as she did. John got off of the ground, and stared at Duo. Emily kind of gasped, and looked shocked, while Karen and Angelina did nothing.

Keli groaned, and grabbed her leg, "Thanks Kassy. I never thought my friends would try and kill me."

"I-I-I..."

John reached the conclusion first, "You're two of the Gundam pilots!"

Keli nodded, "Yup. I'm suprised that the five of you couldn't figure that out."

Duo got up, and started yelling, "What the HELL is going on here?!?"

Angelina stared at him, "I thought you only knew how to speak Japanese!"

"This isn't the time for that!"

"Yeah, and if SOMEONE wouldn't have SHOT ME IN THE LEG I could have told you that the Orion suit will explode in less than a minute!"

Duo picked up Keli and began running, with the soldiers right behind him.

"What are you doing in a trenchcoat, and what is Duo doing in whatever that is?" Kassy asked Keli, running up beside Duo.

Keli glared at her, "I would come up with a really really smart-assed answer to that if I wasn't bleeding from my shoulder and leg." She glanced at her wrist, which had a small bracelet on it. She took it off, and hit a red button.

They could hear a loud sound that signaled that the two motor cycles had exploded. That happened at the same time as the base erupted into flames, and a shock wave sent the seven flying onto concrete.

John stood up, and looked around as everyone got up except for Keli.

Kassy took control, "Everyone, meet back at PL base in thirty minutes. I've got these two to deal with."

They all nodded, saluted, and walked away from the base. She turned to Keli and Duo, "Now, you guys come with me."

"Where are we going?" Duo asked her, while helping Keli up.

"To Peace Legacy." She sighed, "Great. Now I'm gonna have to fill out a ton of forms about this!" Keli and Duo followed her to a car by the highway. She got in, and Duo got into the front seat, while Keli climbed in back.

"First of all, I'm sorry I shot you," she muttered, after they were on the road, "I thought you were an undercover cop or something."

"Does an undercover cop break into a military base and blow up a mobile suit?" Keli asked sarcastically--still pissed off.

She sighed, "I said I was sorry damnit!"

Duo glanced at her uniform, "Are you a part of OZ?"

"Our group isn't a part of OZ anymore. I'm working for PL."

"What's that?"

"It's the shortened form of Peace Legacy. We're a group of secret agents who investigate stuff like this. Screw-ups, and things like that. Our department is highly successful. We've never had a casualty to happen, and we've never been caught."

Keli couldn't take it anymore, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!?"

"I was following an order," she stated.

"And you couldn't even tell me about it?" Keli demanded.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Keli glanced down at her leg, and then craned her neck so she could get a glimpse of her shoulder, "I'm gonna ruin all the upholstery."

"It's not my car, and we should get you to a doctor."

"What? And let them find out that the infamous Gundam rebel girl is staying in this city? I'd rather die from blood loss," Keli muttered with a small voice. She was getting really tired, and it was getting hard for her to stay awake. She slumped down in the seat, knocked out.

She woke back up in a small room. Bandages were now around her shoulder, arm and leg where she had been shot. No one was in the room besides her.

She didn't do anything, just laid there, waiting. After awhile, she started hearing people's voices outside of the room. She could tell that her friends were there, along with someone she'd never heard before.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes. She'll be fine, but I would suggest that she stay here for a few days, just to recuperate. To me it's amazing that she's not dead, and what's more, she's not even too badly hurt. And we all know how good of a shot Kassy is. The way she bullet went in, you can tell she was trying to take out a major artery."

Keli glanced at the wall, and noticed a clock. It was tomorrow. They all walked into the room at that moment, and saw that she was awake.

"Good," a gray-headed man in a labcoat stated, "although, this is even more astounding."

Keli glanced at him, and then at everyone else, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Kassy explained, "You're in the medical unit of the PL base. After you passed out, we got to the base, and took you here."

She winced, "Can you guys explain all of this to me?"

Duo started talking. "I'll do it. They told me everything last night-er-this morning." After he was done explaining the situation, he walked out of the room.

Keli stared at everyone, "So you guys are all secret agents for PL huh? What a twist."

"Yeah," Karen stated, "And you know, if you really want to, you can-" she was silenced by Kassy, who covered her mouth with her hand.

"Get her demoted a rank," John finished for her.

She let go of Karen and grabbed him by the collar of his outfit, and shoved her fist in his face, "I told you not to say that damnit!"

She let go of him, and he glared at her, "Damnit Kassy. You've sure gone overboard."

Keli started laughing, and they all glared at her, "What's so funny?" Kassy asked her, with a really weird glare.

"Umm...nothing. So I can really get you demoted..." she trailed off, with a smirk.

Kassy stared at Keli, "You wouldn't!"

Keli stared back, "Who are you to tell me that? You shot me!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And here you are yelling at me! Where's your boss? I wanna talk to him..."

"Don't! I like my title!"

"What are you ranked, anyways?" Duo asked them all.

Angelina began explaining, "Well, I'm a Captain, Emily's a Major, Karen's a Colnel, John's a Leutennant Genral, and Kassy's a Genral." Kassy beamed, "I'm the highest-ranking officer in the PL agency right now, besides my boss."

Keli sat up. "At least I know a few things now. And I also know that it's gonna look funny that all seven of us are out of school."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Karen stated. "We've alerted your grandfather of the situation, and he agrees that you'll stay here a few days for the wounds to heal."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, and it's only seven, so we're all going to school." As she said that, John walked out of the room.

"In OZ uniforms?" Duo asked.

She laughed, "God no. We have some plain clothes here."

"Oh, okay."

Karen turned to Duo, "So you can speak English after all."

He nodded, "Of course."

"So Keli really didn't have to translate all that stuff for you."

"No, but it was kind of fun hearing her talk trash about all her teachers."

Karen stared at Keli, "No wonder I heard you say baka so much in math class. I didn't think you would translate like that."

Keli grinned, "Count on me cuss out my teachers right in front of them, just in another language."

Emily laughed, "Maybe you should be glad that there aren't any Japanese teachers at school."

Keli shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted, but the mission's over now."

Duo nodded, "Yup. And I didn't even have to use my Gundam. I'll get a carrier, and leave in a few days."

"And leave me making up a really lame excuse for you," Keli finished for him.

"Actually, yeah."

She rolled her eyes, "Baka."

He stared at her, "I'm not baka. And at least I wasn't shot by one of my friends!"

"I heard that you were almost killed by one of them," she muttered so he wouldn't hear her.

John walked back in, in a pair of jeans and a navy shirt, "It might be a good idea if you guys changed now. School starts in thirty minutes."

They nodded, and left the room. They came back in in a few minutes, dressed in normal clothes. After saying goodbye, they left, leaving Duo to fend for himself in the ways of a ride.

"Damnit," he muttered, looking down at his clothes.

Keli smirked, "No, why don't you go to school like that? It may become a fashion statement."

He glared at her, "Very funny, but I wouldn't be talking." She looked down. All her clothes were still on, but really messed up. The coat had been taken off, and the rip in her shirt was bigger at the shoulder, and the same thing happened to her pants.

"At least I have a reason for skipping."

"Being shot by your friend counts as a reason?"

She sighed, "Call a cab or something. Or just ask and see if you can borrow a car."

"Right. Good idea." He walked out.

After a few days, Keli was let out of the base, and stayed out of school for a little while after that. It was easy coming up with an excuse, though. Duo left a week after that, but only after he stole one one of the carriers from the military base.

Keli went on leading a semi-normal life, as best she could, with her knowledge and a cash reward on her head.


	4. The Ball in Outer Space!

The Ball Out In Space

The Ball Out In Space!

"So why are you guys giving me all this stuff?" Keli asked everyone. It had been about five months since the Orion suit incident, and they had all brought her back to the PL base, and they were giving her a bunch of high-tech stuff to use. "I'm not joining PL."

"We know that," Kassy began, "this is just in case something happens in the future."

"Like the world collapsing," Keli muttered as Kassy handed over a green watch, with the PL logo in silver. Keli opened it up, and a black screen stared up at her. "Is this a watch, or a communicator?"

"Both," John said.

She glanced over at a small pocket computer, which was green, with a silver top. "Why are you wasting your money on someone who isn't even in PL, and who no longer has her Gundam?" Keli put on the watch.

"You are our ally, and should have a way to communicate with us if you need help," Emily explained, "Plus the fact that we all agreed to let you have this stuff."

Keli shrugged, and accepted all the stuff. It was nothing she didn't already know about in terms of technology, but still... it was pretty cool to be getting stuff like it.

"Well, I gotta go for now," she told the agents, "my grandfather will get a little worried."

"Okay then," Angelina said slowly, "Byebye."

Keli walked out of the base, and got onto her motor cycle--the NEW motor cycle she had gotten after she demolished her old one. This one was green, silver, and gold, instead of black, green, and silver.

She got back home, and walked inside. "Grandfather!" she yelled out. There was no answer.

"Grandfather!"

Keli walked over to the secret door, and walked down the stairs, after gaining entry. She passed through the second door, and saw something she thought was gone forever. She gawked at the sight.

"ShootingStarr," Keli muttered. She was now staring up at the Gundam, which looked almost like it had before. She hadn't been down into the lab since the Orion thing, and didn't even know about it.

It looked even more powerful this time, and instead of being green on the chest, white on the body, and silver on the wings--it had larger, gold wings; a stronger body, which was silver; and the same type of chestplate, which was still green.

She saw her grandfather, who was at the control panel across the room. He was looking at the videophone. "What the hell?" Keli asked herself. _Why did he rebuild my Gundam? He should have told me about it_... _and why is he communicating with someone in the lab?_

"I've almost completed the new ShootingStarr model. It will be ready for shipment in two weeks," he said to whomever he was talking to.

"Good. We could use the extra firepower," the other person replied. It sounded so familiar to her...

She crept closer. She was almost able to see who it was. Just a little further...

****

CRASH!

Keli yelled out as she tripped over a steel box in front of her. "DAMNIT!"

Grandfather looked over at the girl who was in a heap on the ground. Keli heard loud laughing.

"Owe. That hurt damnit," she muttered, still on the ground. Her grandfather walked over and helped her up.

"Why are you down here?"

"Umm...you weren't in the house so I came down here to see what you were doing," she mumbled.

The laughing ceased as Keli got a good look at the screen. "I knew you sounded familiar," she told Quatre. Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Duo were standing behind him. Duo started laughing again.

"Shut up, damnit. Or else."

He stopped laughing, and grinned, "You can't do anything."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh yeah, by the way, nice outfit," he smirked. Keli looked down, noticing her clothes. She was wearing the oldest pair of jeans she owned, an old black shirt, and a denim jacket that was at least three sizes too big. Her hair was messy from the ride home, and a backpack was still over her shoulder.

"Okay, enough bad-mouthing each other," Keli's grandfather muttered.

"He started it!"

"I did not!"

"Will you two stop it? We have something to explain," Heero said, looking really annoyed.

Keli nodded, "I guess..."

"Good," Quatre told her, "We are all at the natural resource satellite that my family owns. There have been a lot of recent attacks aimed at the Colonies. It could have to do with us as pilots, and we can use all the help we can get."

"That's why ShootingStarr was rebuilt, wasn't it?" she asked her grandfather.

He nodded, "Yes. Quatre contacted me four months ago, and it seems to me that they could use it. They can find a good pilot. Or get one of the PL agents to do it."

"I have an idea," Keli began, sort of sarcastically, "How about I pilot it? I do know how, and it is my Gundam, after all."

"No way," Wufei said, "we don't want to risk anyone's lives except our own."

"Well screw that. I'm the best pilot for ShootingStarr and you know it."

"You won't be safe," Heero told me. "Space is now a dangerous place."

"I don't care. I risked my life before, and I also helped in the destruction of the Orion suit, and if it weren't for Kassy shooting me, the mission would have gone off perfectly. I don't have anything else to do, and besides, the five PL agents could help too."

"If you want to come here, fine," Heero gave in, "but I refuse to be responsible for you if you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," she insisted, "I'm not a little kid ya know. And PL could help too. Kassy told me that the technology staff just recently completed five mobile suits for them to use."

"Then contact them. If they can come, we could use their skills," Trowa told her.

"Okay. Think of it as done."

"What kind of mobile suits do they have?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know."

"I guess that's okay."

"I'll call you later," Keli said, glancing towards the door to the lab, "but right now I'm loaded with homework."

Heero nodded, "Your grandfather will fill you in on everything."

She nodded, "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah," Duo answered.

"Ja-ne," she said, walking back upstairs. Her grandfather kept talking after she had gone, to get more details.

After he was done talking, he came up to her room, "Okay, fill me in," she told him.

He nodded, "A new spaceship from an unknown origin has been attacking the colonies in space. They have been done for no reason. The group is very strong, and for once, it's not some hopeless OZ or Romeafellar rebels who haven't figured out that the war is sort of over."

"Are there any major changes to ShootingStarr that I should know about?" Keli asked.

"Quite a few, actually. I gave it a much more powerful beam saber, the speed has been increased, and its basic fighting capabilities have been in increased fifty per cent. It also has a larger fuel capacity."

"Damn. You've been busy."

"I knew that this would happen sometime soon, so I decided to be ready. And it was for a good cause. Now don't you have to contact Peace Legacy now?"

"Yeah." She called them, being careful not to say anything out of the ordinary, and they all came over quickly.

"Okay. What's this all about?" Kassy asked her, mad because she had been studying at the base while the others were working.

"Come with me," Keli instructed, leading them down into the lab.

"A Gundam?" John asked, seeing it as the group walked into the laboratory.

Keli nodded, "Yeah. It's a newer model of ShootingStarr, actually. I just found out about it today, surprising enough. Grandfather must have a credit card I don't know about. Anyway..."

Angelina butted in, "Why do I have a feeling that this involves us?"

"Because it does," Keli told her, "the Gundam pilots have been in contact with my grandfather for some time now, and they need a little help out in space. That's why I have another Gundam sitting in the lab.

"There's something else too. I was kind of wondering if you guys would come along with me," she finished, smiling innocently.

Emily pointed at Kassy, "She decides. That way, if we all get killed, she's the one to blame."

Kassy's jaw dropped, "You're evil."

She grinned, "Damn straight."

"I hope all of you agree to come," Keli told them. "Even the pilots said they could use your skills."

"As long as they don't all put their lives in my hands," Kassy muttered.

"Of course not," John began, "We'd never trust you to have that much responsibility."

She lunged at him, and started hitting him. Keli just stared, and then started laughing, along with everyone else.

Keli glanced over at Karen, Emily, and Angelina, "So you'll all do it?"

Emily nodded, "Definitely. I don't think I'd ever miss out on a piece of the action."

"Me either," Karen commented.

Angelina grinned, "As long as Kassy doesn't kill John, I'll go."

Kassy looked up. "I'll do it."

John pushed her away from him, "Me too. Just as long as crazy insane girl doesn't get near me."

Kassy glared at him, and he shrunk down, "What were you saying?" she asked in a really low voice.

"Err...nothing."

She nodded, and smiled smugly, "That's better."

Keli grinned, "I just need to call them all, and tell them." After she was done with the phone, she knew they would leave in approximately a week, as soon as spring vacation was in.

"Great, we don't even have to skip a day of school," Emily muttered sarcastically.

"It would look odd if six people stayed out of school for the exact number of days, especially if they're all best friends," Kassy commented, seeing the truth.

Keli nodded, "Yeah, so unless you want people to figure out this little circus, I suggest you do that."

They all nodded, and after she filled them in even more, they all left.

The week passed by real quick. It was now the day after they got out for vacation. Keli woke up, and immediately went to the shower, and dyed her hair back to normal again. Being blonde was beginning to affect her. She also got her hair "cut" so that it was the length it was supposed to be.

She got back out of the shower, and brushed out her new hairdo, glad to have brown hair again. She put it up in a ponytail, as always.

She walked back into her room, to find some new stuff--a new coat, which was still the same silver color, only this one went down to her ankles. With them came a pair of dark green pants, a gold shirt, a green shirt, a black shirt, a black pair of pants, a black pair of shorts, and a regular pair of jeans.

She also noticed a spacesuit, hanging on a hanger by her door. It was mostly black, but had a silver stripe going down one arm, a green, gold, and silver stripe across the chest and another silver stripe down the arm on the other side. It also had a silver helmet that was completely opaque.

Keli glanced at the clock on her wall, and saw that it was almost time to go, so she slipped on the black pants, the gold shirt, and the trenchcoat, and then put on a pair of black boots.

She walked downstairs, and saw her grandfather in the kitchen, reading the morning paper, "Thanks for the stuff," she commented.

He nodded, "I figured you would want a new coat, and the other clothes looked like things you would like. The suit was specially made."

Keli grinned, "You know me way too well."

He smiled, "Go finish getting ready. You have to meet the agents at the base in an hour."

"Right." She went back upstairs, and packed all of her stuff in a small backpack, which was all she could hope to fit inside the Gundam. When she was back down in the lab, she walked over to the elevator that would take her up to ShootingStarr's cockpit, and went up.

She managed to find a place to store the baggage, even though it was a tight squeeze. Luckily, she was going to steal a carrier, along with the other agents.

Her grandfather came down, and she sat down in the cockpit. "Ready for takeoff," she stated. The wall opened up to the tunnel, and she blasted out into broad daylight.

It was a dumb thing to do in the daytime, but it was easier than waiting till night. The group would steal the carriers from the military base, and take off. She reached the base, and saw that her friends had already done some damage.

As Keli Iooked on, a carrier took off into the sky, and was followed by another one closely. She glanced at the ground, and saw the small form of Kassy, who was working on loading her suit onto a carrier.

"I'll watch your back," Keli told her as Kassy kept loading the suit, which was covered by a large cloth now. Keli centered in on her as she nodded.

As soon as she was done, Keli landed herself, and just flew into the carrier, not worrying about loading it properly. She felt it leave the ground, opened the cockpit, and got out.

She joined Kassy in the cockpit of the plane, and Kassy glanced at her. "New jacket?" Kassy was wearing her Peace Legacy uniform, the one she had used before.

Keli nodded, "Yeah. Since you destroyed the other one."

She sighed, and put the plane on auto-pilot. "What's the location of the satellite?"

Keli gave her the coordinates, and she input them. After a long time of flying, they reached their destination, and landed in the cargo area. The suits were unloaded into a warehouse-type place. Keli laughed as the technicians uncovered Kassy's suit.

It was a purple and black Taurus suit. They placed it next to the other PL agent's suits. Keli could tell whom each one belonged to. John's was navy and white, Karen's was baby blue and white, Emily's was red and white, and Angelina's was pink and white.

They put Keli's suit by the Gundams, which were stored on the other side of the vast room. Hers was placed beside Wing Zero, which was by DeathscytheHell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and the Altron.

"Where is Quatre?" Keli asked one of the men.

"Just go up there, and walk down the hallway. It's the last door on the right. You can't miss it," he instructed, pointing to a railing high above them.

She nodded in thanks, and pushed off, beginning to float in the gravity-deprived room. Kassy followed her to a door on an upper floor. Keli leapt over the side of a railing, and walked inside the door.

After they went down the hallway, they walked into the room. They saw the PL agents sitting around a fireplace in chairs. "What's wrong with this pic?" Keli asked Kassy sarcastically.

She laughed and they all looked in their direction. "Keri-chan! Kassy-chan!" Emily said, looking up at the two.

"Where's Quatre and everybody else?" Keli asked them.

Just as she said that, a door from across the room opened, and the five Gundam pilots walked through. "You're all here," Quatre stated, looking at them all.

Keli nodded as he sat down in another chair. Heero stayed where he was, Duo leaned against the wall, Wufei went across the room to stand in the other doorway, and Trowa walked over and stood by Quatre.

"Welcome. The Colonies are getting frightened at all of this that has been happening. Now that OZ, Romeafellar, and White Fang have been demolished, they are blaming the recent attacks on us Gundam pilots," Quatre explained. "By the way; this is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Wufei-Chang. I'm Quatre Roberba Winner, and I'm sure you all know Duo, since he went to Earth awhile back."

Keli nodded, "I'm hoping that we can assist you with this little problem. And I'd like you to meet the five Peace Legacy agents; Kassy, John, Karen, Emily, and Angelina," she told them, pointing to each one in turn.

Keli grinned as she remembered something she had to do; namely revenge. She slowly began to walk towards Duo, being careful not to make herself noticeable. Quatre noticed, and smiled.

After she was close enough she lunged. Duo heard her and turned around as he got kicked. She didn't kick him as hard as she had wanted to, but he fell back.

Quatre and the agents burst out laughing. He slowly got to his feet, "I guess I kind of deserved that."

"Okay, enough fooling around," Heero began, using his everlasting monotonous voice, "There will be a major test for all of you tomorrow, one that was planned a few weeks ago, before we knew you would all be coming. Quatre had invited the main military powers of the Colonies and Earth here for a meeting to discuss these problems. A ball will be held tomorrow night before the meeting, which will be held the next day. The five of us as Gundam pilots will be expected there, and you six might as well come too."

"A ball?" Kassy, Emily, Karen, and Angelina asked at the same time.

Wufei nodded and spoke. "These attacks have been getting closer and we might have to fight. If we do, we'll need to establish total peace for at least a small time so we can fight."

"If you don't mind, you'll all be staying here tonight. I don't suppose you brought any formal wear..." Quatre trailed off.

Keli stared at him, "You've gotta be kidding."

He shook his head, and smiled. "I'll show you all to your rooms." He led them to their rooms, which were upstairs. Keli's was the first down a long corridor, with Kassy's next to hers, Emily's next to hers, Karen's next to hers, and Angelina's next to hers. John's room was situated across the hall, next to the other pilots.

Keli woke up the next morning around eight, and quickly took a shower and dressed. She walked over to Kassy's room and opened the door.

"It's nine in the morning," Kassy mumbled as she was shaken by Keli, "come back later."

"Come on and get up," Keli told her. She sat up and glared at her.

"How can you be so damned chipper?" she asked, staring at the outfit Keli was wearing, which was a pair of black pants, a green top, and black boots.

"Because I'm used to waking up early, unlike you," she explained.

"Fine. I don't think I can go back to sleep anyway."

Keli left her room, and got all the other girls up. They all got dressed, and the whole group went to John's room.

Keli walked into his room, and saw him reading something. He turned around as she walked in. "Good morning. I was about to go wake you all up."

"What 'tcha readin?" Kassy asked as she looked over his shoulder at the sheet of paper. She read the sheet of paper aloud, "I have taken the liberty of finding a few outfits for you all to wear tonight. Tell them to meet us this morning at ten-o-clock AM in the dining room. It's signed by Quatre."

"Well its about ten now," Karen stated, "maybe we should go."

They left the bedroom, and found the dining room. A large table was beside a huge window, which overlooked a small, but elegant flower garden.

"This place is classy," Angelina commented, sitting down beside John at the other side of the table.

"Yeah, but where's everyone?" Emily asked no one in particular. "Never mind."

Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei came in and sat down. "Where's Quatre," Keli asked Duo, who sat down beside her, across from Heero.

He shrugged.

"Now that you're all here, I can tell you what will happen tonight," Quatre explained, entering the room. "I have a list of everyone attending the meeting and ball." He gave the list to Duo, who glanced at it, and gave it to Keli.

She read it to herself. Lt. Noin, Sally Po, St. Une, a few people she didn't know about, Relena Darlian...there were more names, but she stopped after that, not really interested anymore. Relena, the name sounded so familiar to her. Then she remembered where she had heard of it.

It was about a year ago, when Earth and the Colonies were in open war. She was actually Relena Peaceraft.

Keli passed the note to Kassy, and she passed it to Emily. One-by-one, all of them read the list. Trowa handed it back to Quatre.

"Now that you all know who will be there, maybe you'll stay," he said, smiling.

"You wrote John something about that right?" Angelina asked him.

He nodded, "Yes I did. I found you all clothes to wear for tonight."

Keli stared at him. "I'm not wearing a dress."

He looked back at her, "You can't exactly waltz into a fancy ballroom in a pair of jeans and a shirt."

"Well, I'm not wearing a dress."

Kassy glanced at Keli, and then whispered something to Emily. She grinned, and spoke, "Keri-chan, if you go to this thing, I won't call you Baka-chan for the rest of your life."

Keli shook her head, "No."

She shrugged, "Okay, Baka-chan. Have it your way."

Keli flinched when she said that, and remembered the last time the same thing had happened. Emily had called her Baka-chan until Keli had given her three hundred dollars for her to stop.

Keli rolled her eyes, "Fine. Just don't call me that name ever again!"

They all ate breakfast, and then went up to their rooms to get their clothes altered by a few of Quatre's attendants. Keli was forced to sit still for at least an hour, which she had a hard time of doing.

When it was near time to go down, she walked into Kassy's room, and found everyone there, besides John. "Why are you guys all in here?" Keli asked them, looking around.

Kassy was wearing a long-sleeved purple dress, lighter purple gloves, along with shoes the same color as the gloves. Her hair had been curled slightly, and was left hanging down. Karen wore a baby blue sleeveless dress, and her long blonde hair had been crimped into waves. Emily was in a red dress with long sleeves, and her hair had been pulled into a bun behind her head. Angelina had on a pink sleeveless dress, and her hair was held up with chopsticks a lighter color than the dress.

They all stared at Keli, who was wearing a green spaghetti-strapped dress, with elbow-length silver gloves, and silver shoes, with nothing done with her hair. She hated people messing with her hair, except for Angelina or Kassy.

Angelina looked at her, then back at Kassy. She held out her hand, "Brush."

Keli sighed, and sat down in a chair. After Angelina was done, her hair was piled on top of her head, with a few small strands hanging down. "Now isn't that better?" she asked her, holding a mirror in front of her face.

Keli raised an eyebrow, "And the point of this was...?"

She grinned, "Much better."

Keli got up. "I'm going to get John."

They all came with her to go to his room. He opened it and came out before they could do anything. Keli almost collapsed in laughter. "Okay. Now that's funny!" she snickered. John was in a black tuxedo.

"Look at yourself," he muttered. He smiled, "The guys are supposed to escort the girls into the place. So if you don't mind, I'll take Angelina."

She nodded, "Fine by me."

Keli rolled her eyes, "When would you not agree to that?"

"Never," she replied.

Quatre came out in a white tuxedo sort of blushing, and walked up to Karen, "Mind if I take you in?"

She shook her head, "Go ahead."

Trowa came out next, with him in a black tuxedo, and went up to Emily, "Would you like for me to escort you in?"

Emily blushed, and nodded, "Sure."

Heero walked out of his room, with pretty much the same tux as John and Trowa. He did nothing. Wufei came out of his room next, and also didn't do anything.

Duo walked out of his room last, and almost fell down laughing. "There goes the universe."

"Oh shut up. You look just as bad as I do," Keli muttered, frowning her I'm-about-to-do-something-because-I'm-really-pissed-off-frown.

Heero walked over to Kassy and asked her to go with him, and she agreed, not wanting to stick around any longer. They both left along with everyone else except for Duo and Keli.

"Damnit. Not all of them think I'm weird," she mumbled.

"You are," he insisted.

She turned around and glared at him, "I am not weird. Seriously wondering what the hell I'm doing up here is another thing."

"Then why did you come up here?"

"Because I thought that we would have to fight. Not go to some messed up ball with all these people who were essential for the war. But I suppose I should go, it never hurts to have friends in high places."

"Or low places," Duo muttered so she could barely hear him.

Keli started walking, and he followed her. She had a really crappy sense of direction, so she didn't really know WHERE the place was, and it didn't help the fact that Quatre didn't even tell them.

"Umm, where are we going?" Duo asked her.

"Well, you know your way around here. YOU find the place!"

He shrugged, "Kay, I guess." He turned a different direction, and started walking that way. Without anywhere else to go, she followed him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she muttered more to herself than to him.

"Hai, of course I do. 'S not like I haven't been to one of these damned things here."

He opened a door, and Keli saw a bunch of people either standing, sitting, or dancing a very large room. Some nice music was playing, thanks to a piano in the corner, and she could already tell that the agents were having fun.

Emily was dancing with Trowa, and they were talking as well. Karen was dancing with Quatre, smiling. John and Angelina were also dancing, which didn't surprise Keli at all. Kassy and Heero were talking to some girl with light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

Duo started pointing people out to her, "See the girl Heero's talking to? That's Relena Darlian. That girl with light blonde hair sort of near her and watching her like a hawk is Dorothy Catolonia. The woman with short blue hair is Lt. Noin. The lady with bright red lipstick, sorta blondish hair in two pigtail things, and blue eyes is Sally Po. And the woman that's got long brown hair and brown eyes over there is Lady Une."

Keli nodded, recognizing most of them from stuff that had been on the news. They had all been heavily involved with the war, and they had also been involved with the Gundam pilots--especially Noin and Po. She wasn't too sure about Relena--mostly she just seemed like one of the rich kids at her sister's private school.

As soon as the music stopped, Quatre stood in the middle of the room, where everyone could see him. He spoke as loud as he could, "I welcome you all here. I hope that we can establish some sort of way to handle these threats to the Colonies without risking the endangerment of them."

People started applauding, and he bowed, "Thank you, and have fun tonight." He walked over to where Duo and Keli were. "Why don't I introduce you around, Keli?"

She nodded, "Okay. I'm interested in meeting some of these people."

Duo shrugged, and said something about being hungry, walking off. "He isn't too fond of Relena," Quatre whispered.

Keli snickered, and followed him around. Quatre walked up to Lt. Noin, "Miss Noin, I have someone for you to meet."

She turned around, "Hello Quatre. How have you been lately."

He nodded, "Fine, thanks. Anyway, this is Keli."

"Pleased to meet you," she commented.

Keli nodded, "Same here."

"Wait a second, you're the girl who went to Mars with a Gundam, right?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah."

She smiled, "I was wondering what had happened to you. I met your mother in a meeting a few months ago by Colony L1. She still doesn't know where you are, or if you're dead or not. Your sister must have been with her."

Keli shook her head, "Stepsister."

"You mean you don't care if your own mother knows whether you're okay?"

"I never said that, but I think it would be better if she doesn't know where or how I am for the time being."

She glanced down at her, "From the looks of it you look okay. I suspect you're hiding out somewhere, under a false identity."

"Actually, I'm staying with my grandfather, and I'm going to my old school."

"But why risk something like that?"

Keli shrugged, "I guess it's my nature. Plus it was easy for me to delete my old records."

"Oh yes, that was another thing I remember hearing about you. That you're very good with computers and technology."

She nodded, "Not quite as good as Heero Yuy, but I know my way around."

She smiled, "So I've heard. I remember your mother talking about that. She really misses you, I could tell when I met her."

Keli shrugged, "I'll get in touch with her sometime in the future, but right now I don't want to risk it."

She saw the Darlian girl walking over. "Relena," Noin stated, seeing her. "I never even saw you earlier. It's good to see you again."

The girl nodded, "It's a pleasure to see you again as well. May I ask who you are talking to?"

Keli raised an eyebrow. This girl is too polite to be sane, she thought to herself. "Hi, I'm Keli," she stated before Noin could do it for her.

Keli could tell she was trying to remember where she had heard that name from, "I remember now," she commented, "you're the girl who rescued the pilots on Mars. I've wanted to meet you. I'm Relena Darlian. It's a real pleasure to meet you."

Keli raised an eyebrow again, "Umm, you too."

"I was kind of wondering what had happened to you, after everything said on the news."

"Well, umm, I guess it's safe to say my life is back to normal. People are sort of wondering why a blonde-headed fifteen year old is so good with computers that she purposely deleted everything on her system in keyboarding, especially when it's got a lock on it." Keli grinned evilly.

"I remember, they said on the news that you are excellent with computers, and to be very careful around a small city in the southern part of the old United States."

Keli grinned again, "That's me, although I think they seriously underestimated me... and I don't think they'd count on me to have some friends in high places even I didn't know about."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you know the girl you were talking to earlier, Kassy? She's the leader of a group of specials known as the Peace Legacy organization. Five of my best friends are in the group, and they're the top five soldiers in it as of now. They're also all my age. Unfortunately, I didn't know that until Kassy shot me on accident." Keli finished with a slightly angry tone in her voice. She was still slightly pissed off about that.

"She shot you? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. We had both invaded the base in my town, after Duo alerted me to the fact that they were trying to make a suit superior to the Gundams. He came down from space and helped me with that problem. She thought I was one of the rebels trying to destroy the whole base, or trying to kill a bunch of people at least."

She smiled slightly, "I would like it if I could meet these five agents. Can you introduce me to them?"

Keli nodded, "No prob. Just follow me. I can see Karen and Emily sitting down with Quatre and Trowa. John and Angelina are dancing, and Kassy's talking to Heero."

__

This girl isn't very formal in her speech, Relena thought to herself. _It's not that surprising though_.

Keli walked over to John and Angelina, who had just finished another dance. "Hey guys. I'd like for you all to meet Relena Darlian." Keli turned to Relena, "Meet John and Angelina."

She nodded to them "Pleasure to meet you."

They nodded back, and they walked on to see Karen, Emily, and now Kassy, who had joined them.

"Heya guys," Keli stated in her usual past-caring voice.

__

Really informal, Relena thought again, _she talks like a young boy_!

"What's up?" Karen answered.

__

This one too, I guess. Well, they are from the south.

Emily noticed the other girl and stood up politely, "Hello. My name is Emily."

__

Whew! Relena thought, _at least one of them talks regularly_. She smiled, "Nice to meet you all. My name is Relena Darlian."

The second she said that, a big explosion occurred, one which must have hit the satellite.

"What the hell's going on?" Keli yelled out, above the now-screaming group of people.

One of the guards came into the room, "Master Quatre! The explosion occurred approximately 800 meters from here! This satellite is being attacked!"

Keli ran for the door. "C'mon agents!"

"Wait, you guys can't pilot your suits in outfits like that, go get changed and follow us when you get done!" Duo yelled out.

"Hai!" Keli yelled back, already out the door. She saw Heero and Wufei get to the doors right behind her, and saw them run off towards the cargo bay.

As soon as she had changed, she rushed back in the space suit her grandfather had given her. Surprisingly, it was light, and the silver boots that came with it were almost as comfortable as her Nikes.

Keli saw Kassy and Angelina ahead of her, both of them in their PL uniforms. They reached the cargo bay and leapt into the air, not bothering to climb the stairs to get to their suits. They got into their suits, and blasted off out of the cargo bay area, heading for the exit to outer space.

Keli ran to the other side, to where the Gundams had been, and leapt up into the air, landing in the open cockpit of ShootingStarr. She pulled the opaque visor down, and found that she could see through it. She turned on the Gundam, and saw Karen and Angelina run out as she blasted into outer space.

Kassy came on the screen, "Mobile dolls ahead of you, along with a ship that's heavily guarded. We're already in battle. The way I calculate it, there will be at least twenty each for us to handle!"

Keli nodded, "Okay." She could see them up ahead. The dolls began to attack, and she pulled out the beam saber, to notice that it was longer, and was double-sided, with two blades on either side of the handle, which had lengthened to be long enough to twirl in the Gundam's hands. Keli grinned.

"We have to keep them as far away from the colonies as possible!" Quatre yelled.

Keli started hitting the dolls with the saber, and found it to be quite to her liking. Her sister, Jenn had been on her school's flag corps, and so she knew how to do most of the stuff. The sword was perfect for it.

She jabbed it into one of the dolls, and flung it up higher into the air, where it exploded. Three were all around her, trying to surround the suit. Keli bent the Gundam backwards, and swung the sword over its head, hitting all three of them.

The other pilots were fighting as well. She saw Emily and Angelina hit the same doll with both of their sabers. Kassy fired at another one, knocking it out. Karen used a beam cannon to hit two in her way, and John took out his beam saber and swiped one in half.

The Gundam pilots were holding their own as well. They saw Altron use a double-sided trident and slice down the middle of one. Heavyarms was busy firing the large gun on its hand, and hitting everything in sight. Sandrock used the glowing blades in his hand to throw at two suits, making them explode as well. DeathscytheHell was using the double-bladed scythe to hit a few in a circle around him, and Wing Zero was attacking with a beam saber.

Now almost all of the ships' defenses were down. Someone set up a link to Keli. It wasn't any of the other pilots. The origin came from the large ship ahead of the Gundams.

"Hello pilot of ShootingStarr. Or should I say Keli Akutenshi. I know who you are, so don't play any games." _Wait a second_, Keli thought, _I recognize that voice_! "Frere," she growled. He had obviously contacted only her so there wouldn't be any interference. She slid the silver visor up, so she could see better.

Her ex stepfather came into view. He was tall, had short black hair and brown eyes, and an evil aura that radiated around him.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

FLASH! Something went through her head quickly, an old memory, one that she had liked to have not remembered. It was back when she was only ten, and her mother and Frere had been having a fight because he didn't want her to go to Colony L5 for a government meeting concerning the Earth Federation and the Colonies, back when they were still fighting against each other.

Keli was a cute little kid, with short dark brown hair in a boys' cut, bright blue eyes, and a pair of denim overalls were on her constantly, no matter what her parents wished for her to wear.

She could still even remember the argument. "You're not going up there to get killed!"

"I have to, it's my job. And you can't tell the representative of the Americas what she can or cannot do!"

Keli ran over to her mom, not caring about the argument, with Jenn right behind her, both of them grinning from ear-to-ear. "Mommy! Guess what me and Jenn finally did! We finally got into the Microsoft system!" Keli had a Mac when she was little too. Might explain her being hooked to them...

She looked down, "Honey, now isn't the time. Mommy is busy."

Keli glanced at her face, and knew her mom was getting angry, "Mommy, did I do something wrong?"

"No Sweetie, just go on back to your room and Mommy will be up in a minute."

"But Mommy-"

Keli was interrupted by Frere, "Would you just SHUT UP and go back to your room!"

If there's anything Keli hated more than being yelled at she hadn't figured it out yet. And she already had a grudge against Frere. "Don't yell at me!"

He glared at her with a look that could kill, "Be a nice little kid and shut the fuck up, and mind your own business."

Oh yeah, there is something she hated worse than being yelled at. Being called a kid. "I'm not a little child! And you said a bad word!"

Her mother looked down at her, and then back at Frere, "Keli, Jenn, please go back to your rooms now."

Jenn walked back, but Keli shook her head, "I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with you."

Frere walked up to her and slapped her in the face, "Go to your Goddamned room right this instant!"

Oh yeah, she also couldn't stand being hit. Keli balled up her fist, and let it fly into his stomach, having had enough of him yelling at her. She also got that he was mad at her mom, and no one messed with her mom while she was around.

He doubled over for a second, and then grabbed Keli by the overalls. He held her up in the air, in the direction of my mother, "You see what your damned grandfather has pushed off on her?! She acts like she's a boy, and she walks around hitting her parents!" He slapped her face again for good measure. This time a small line of blood appeared where his ring had hit her face.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Keli's mom screamed.

Keli kicked him in the groin when she got the chance, and when his grip loosened, she used her other foot to push herself out of his grip and into the air, flipping around once, and to the ground, landing on her feet.

Her mom ran over to her, and gave her a huge hug, "Oh God, Honey!" Frere was doubled over for more than a few seconds that time. Keli had made sure to kick as hard as possible.

When he stood back up he glared at Keli and her mother. "You're taking the side of that brat?! She hit me!"

Her mom stood up, and Keli could practically feel her anger. "Get. Out. Now."

He stared at her, "What?"

"You heard me. Leave! I don't want you hurting my children!"

"Jenn isn't your child!"

"That poor child treats me more like family than she does you! I want you out now, and I know that Jenn would rather stay here with me than go with you."

He glanced down at Keli, such a nuisance to him. "Fine. I'm gone, and don't expect me to want you back."

"You? Want me back? I don't think that will be happening. Goodbye Frere."

He stormed out of the living room, and out the front door, not saying a word. Keli just stared open-mouthed at the scene, until her mom looked down at her with concern.

"Honey, let's go get you cleaned up now. Your face is cut a little bit." She walked Keli to the bathroom, and put some antiseptic on the cut. "Wow, you haven't even flinched this entire time. If I were you getting this stuff on a cut I'd be bawling my eyes out."

Keli laughed, "It doesn't hurt at all. Just a little cut, nothing to cry over."

She smiled, and put a green Band-Aid over the cut, "There we go, all better now. It might look funny if you walk into school tomorrow with a green Band-Aid, but we don't want it getting infected." At the same time, her mother thought, _she's exactly like her father, not only in looks_.

"Will you come see what me and Jenn did now?"

She nodded, "Happy to."

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

FLASH! It ended as quickly as it had come.

He stared at her, "You're just a little brat that deserves to die."

Keli glared at him, "And I see that you're just an idiot who is about to die."

He laughed, "If anyone's going to die, it will be you and your friends. There is a cannon on this ship three times as powerful as the one at Barge before it was destroyed."

__

Is the whole world set on killing me? Keli asked herself, for no apparent reason.

The side of the ship opened up to reveal a VERY large beam cannon. Well, the good thing about that is that it'll take awhile for it to power up, she thought.

He laughed again, "Look at its trajectory course. The L1 colony, where your mother and my daughter are currently staying, and Earth."

Keli turned around, and saw where the thing was pointed, "Damn you! I'll die before I let you destroy Earth!"

She saw the end of the cannon powering up. It started glowing bright blue. She quickly contacted all ten pilots. "The ship's about to fire! Shoot everything you've got at it!" They all turned to the ship, and fired at the exact same time. With the power of Wing Zero's beam gattling, Heavyarms' gun, and everyone else's normal firepower it should be enough to sink the ship, Keli thought.

"Hahaha! You think that ten crappy suits can blow up this base? That's the best you can do?"

The cannon was glowing brighter now. He was about to fire. Then Keli remembered that ShootingStarr had had a special gun built in its wings, but it hadn't been tested yet. "Well, I hope this works," she muttered, hitting a button.

A panel slid away from the control area, and she was now at the controls to the wing cannon. She pressed a button to activate them, and the large gold wings closed in the back to make one, and slid forward, going around the right arm of the Gundam.

"Go. To. HELL!" Keli yelled out at him as she hit a red button on top of the wing controls, and the force of the shot knocked her back into the seat. The stabilizers in ShootingStarr had shorted out because of the blast all ready. The size of the shot looked bigger than most of the shots that were already being fired. The bright beam of light surrounded the cannon on the ship, and then it exploded, followed by the rest of it.

"Sayonara, Frere," Keli muttered. The explosion knocked the whole Gundam back, and some of the outside pieces ripped off due to the force. The stabilizers were already down, and the ride jolted her around. A piece of glass flew off of one of the screens, and slid through her suit at the arm, making a line of blood appear.

Once it all stopped, ShootingStarr wouldn't even move on it's own. Keli figured it had to be the most messed up, since she had gotten most of the blast, and the fact that the cannon she had used had screwed up the system very badly.

__

I should be lucky that the blast didn't kill me or make ShootingStarr explode, she thought slowly.

Duo came onto the broken screen. Every few seconds the image would waver, or go out for a moment. "Don't mean to alarm you or anything, but your Gundam looks like scrap metal now. And you don't look so good either."

"I know, the stabilizers shorted out, and the controls are messed up. I think I overdid it with the new gun he installed."

"Yeah. It looks like it'll take a long time to get it working again, and you have a long gash on your arm, and a bunch of bruises."

Kassy appeared on the screen, "Is everyone okay?"

Keli nodded, "I'm okay, but ShootingStarr needs some remodeling. It won't even move."

She saw DeathscytheHell out of the corner of a screen. It grabbed her Gundam and Duo appeared again, "I'll tow you back into the satellite."

Keli nodded and closed her eyes. When they got back, she got out of the Gundam and took the helmet off that was over her face. Quatre had someone find a bandage for her arm, and it was tied around the cut. People from the ball were appearing from around the corner.

"We watched everything that happened by video cameras," Noin explained, "are all of you okay?"

"I just need sleep," Keli muttered, "sleep and aspirin. Anybody got any aspirin? My head feels like shit." She absently walked back to her room, and fell down on the bed there.

Keli woke up late the next morning at the sound of voices. "Hey, she's awake now," Emily said.

She pulled a pillow from behind her head and threw it at Emily with her eyes still closed, "Yeah, because of you."

Kassy stared at her, "Keri-chan, it's like thee-o-clock now. You should be getting up."

She opened her eyes and saw that Emily, Kassy, Karen, and Angelina were all in her room, "Err... g'moring. What happened at the meeting?"

"There wasn't one," Angelina explained, "since the threat was over everyone left. You feeling better?"

"My head hurts, and I could stand to change out of this suit."

"Kay, we'll just leave for a few minutes," Karen said, walking out of the room.

After a few minutes, Keli came out of the room wearing a pair of denim jeans, a green Nike shirt, and her favorite pair of Nikes. Her hair was held up in a ponytail. All the girls were now in Kassy's room, so she walked in.

"Beautiful," Emily muttered, glancing up.

"I'm kinda hungry now," she said, disregarding what Emily told her. Keli knew she was just kidding, and didn't bother to yell at her for it.

"Now that you mention it, we didn't have lunch," Angelina answered.

"Good." Keli got herself something to eat, and walked outside followed by the other four.

"Don't you need to go look at ShootingStarr?" Kassy asked her.

Keli nodded, "Yeah, forgot about doing that." She walked back inside, and went to the cargo bay. All of the boys were there, working on their suits. Groups of people were busy working on ShootingStarr, which looked horrible.

"Damnit, it's worse than I thought it was." Most of the paint was gone, along with some of the outer parts that had come off. The wings were almost gone as well, and the hand that was used to attach to the wings was useless.

Keli leapt up in the gravity-deprived room, and landed on the shoulder of ShootingStarr. One of the workers stopped, "You the pilot of this suit?"

She nodded. "Yes. Damnit, I didn't know it was this bad. I knew the stabilizers had failed, and that it had to look bad on the outside, but that was all I could tell about it."

He glanced at the wings, "That is a powerful weapon, maybe more powerful than the gattling on Wing Zero, but it wasn't built too great. The output is all wrong, and when it was fired, the energy levels were too much for your Gundam to stand."

She nodded again, "My grandfather was in a rush to finish it. He must have accidentally messed up. I wasn't supposed to use it anyway, so I'm the one who fucked up my Gundam. How much is this gonna cost to fix?"

The guy shook his head. "It won't cost you anything. Quatre pays for all of the Gundams' repairs."

"I guess I'll have to thank him later." She turned back to the guy, "Is there anything I can do to help? It is my Gundam, after all."

"If you're willing to redo all the software."

Keli grinned, "That's what I'm good at. Have you figured out what's been messed up yet?"

He nodded, "The stabilizers, the comcall system, some of the controls need to be reconfigured..."

"Okayokayokay! I'll just start working on the comcall system now. Is there a computer I can use around here?"

He pointed at the other Gundams, "I think Heero and Duo are done with their cockpit systems' repairs, if they had to do any at all. Ask one of them for a computer."

She nodded, and jumped onto the railway that linked the Gundams and Taurus. Since Heero's Gundam was closer than Duo's she walked over to where he was.

"Hey Heero!" she yelled out to get his attention. He was busy working from a large computer console hooked up to the wing gattling. He turned around, but didn't say anything.

"You done with using the laptop? I need to start working on my cockpit."

He nodded, "It's on the pilot seat."

She nodded in thanks and found the computer laying on the seat, like he said. She unhooked it, and took it out.

"Great, this'll take me so much time to do," she muttered, walking back to ShootingStarr."

An older guy was now directing some younger people while they worked on the wings of ShootingStarr. Keli just got inside and kept the door open so she could see what was going on.

Sometime after six, John walked over to her, still busy working on the comcall unit. "Keri-chan!"

Keli glanced out at him, "Whadya need?"

"C'mon. You shouldn't be doing so much. Anyway, I'm gonna go get some food. You should get something too."

She nodded, saved her work, got out of the Gundam, and walked out of the cargo bay beside John. She knew he was going to use her as an excuse to see Angelina, but didn't really care.

Keli sighed, "This is the first real time I've had to work on the software for my Gundam, since the last time I blew it up, and this time I didn't get a chance to do anything to it."

He grinned, "You'll get used to it after awhile."

"Yeah, but I'm used to being used to everything."

He laughed, and they met up with the girls in the kitchen. They had gotten themselves some food too, and were sitting at the table. "Hey Keri-chan. Having fun working on your suit?" Kassy asked me.

Keli just stared at her, "It's hard to do. Fun is not the word."

She grinned, and went back to eating a sandwich. After making herself one, Keli walked back and sat down in between Angelina and Karen. After she ate, she went back into the cargo bay, but this time the girls came with her.

Quatre was standing by ShootingStarr when she came back, "What's wrong?" Keli asked him.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I got reports on how long it will take all of the suits to be completely repaired."

"And?"

"Well, ShootingStarr should be completed in approximately two and a half weeks."

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS?!" Keli exclaimed, although the figures weren't very surprising.

Emily glanced at her, "Hey, at least you can skip school until it's done. We've gotta go back."

Quatre spoke to them, "Since your suits have been repaired already, and since John's will be done in less than twenty-four hours, you can leave tomorrow."

They all nodded. The group had only been in space for three days, so they still had five more days of vacation. "I'm sure you will want to enjoy your last few days of vacation," Keli told them, sort of resenting it. _Oh well, its not like I had any plans for the next two weeks, except for school_, she thought, grinning absentmindedly, already think up a dumb excuse for her absence from the school. _Just sick, took a trip, and went to a funeral in space... there are endless possibilities_.

The PL agents all left the next day, in the same carriers they had stolen to get there. This time, Kassy went with John and Angelina, because Keli still needed a way to get home.

After the two weeks passed by, and her Gundam was completely repaired, along with a few additions that helped, she was ready to go.

The Gundam was now even stronger and faster, and worked better out in space. The wings had been enlarged, and the gun had been altered slightly as well, so that the high output of it wouldn't short circuit the whole Gundam the next time the wing cannon had to be fired.

"There," the old guy said as the final part of ShootingStarr's alterations was complete, "now it's all set for battles on earth and in space."

Keli nodded, "Can you go ahead and load it onto the carrier for me? I need to get my stuff."

He nodded, and she walked back up to the room she had been staying in, got all her stuff, and pulled on the trenchcoat since she didn't have much extra room.

When she walked back down, all five of the Gundam pilots were down in the cargo area.

Keli walked past them and to the carrier. The door was open, and when she was at it I turned around. "I hope we'll all meet again sometime in the future." Quatre nodded, and the rest did nothing. "Thanks for repairing my suit for me," she told the workers, who were still loading ShootingStarr.

Keli sensed something, and held up her hand to catch a small box in her hand. She kept walking.

After she was flying through space, she took the time to open the small box. She raised an eyebrow when she saw what was inside the box.

It was a silver pendant on a long chain the same color, one of a star, with two streaks coming from the edges of the star, and encircling it, which was a green gem, outlined in silver.

Keli took it out of the box and found a small note at the bottom. It read, in Quatre's elegant handwriting:

Keli,

Your help was greatly appreciated in the past days. 

I sincerely hope that we will meet up with you sometime in the near future.

Quatre R. Winner 

Heero Yuy 

Trowa Barton

Duo Maxwell 

Chang Wufei

Keli smiled, and put the note away back in the box, and put the necklace on over her head. The pendant came down to where her ID card usually was during school.

The rest of the trip back to earth went by fast. She couldn't exactly land inside the lab with the carrier, so she set it on auto-pilot and opened the hatch. After ShootingStarr was ready to go out, she blasted away from the carrier, and hit the plane with the upgraded beam saber. It exploded in a large blast, too high up to do any damage.

The Gundam changed into the jet mecha, and Keli flew back home.


	5. An Old Rival...

The Day Of The Party ******************************************************************************NOTE: I don't own Gundam Win

The Day Of The Party ******************************************************************************NOTE: I don't own Gundam Wing, it characters, or it's ideas. SO DON'T SUE ME!! Suing me would have no meaning, as I have no money to sue for.

*****************************************************************************

"Kassy-chan!" Keli was exasperated. Not only had Kassy conned her into going to the mall on a Saturday, she had found a guy to talk to. Kassy was now in the middle of marching Keli over towards him.

"Kassy-chan, I don't want-"

"Oh no," she interrupted Keli, "we'll talk to this guy. He looks, umm, interesting."

"You do this and I swear I'll-" Kassy's grip tightened, and her nails began to penetrate Keli's skin. "Owe!"

She managed to get her over to him, although Keli was scowling. She had no intentions of talking to guys any time that day. Keli had just agreed to go to the mall with her, she had never told her she wanted to be set up. _But Kassy never listens to what I have to say!_ She thought to herself, _Damn, why can't I have nice, peaceful friends instead of the weirdos I've got._

"Oh shut up! You need to get out more! Live a little! For God's sake! You barely even care about anything anymore!"

"I DO care about something, and you know good and well what that is!" Keli demanded, talking about the Gundam. Kassy wanted her to bring a guy to a party Emily was having in a few weeks, for reasons even she couldn't comprehend. Sometimes that girl is nuts. "I don't need this right now!"

"Yes you do!" she hissed. She walked right up to the guy, "Hi." He was tall, had blonde hair, and brown eyes, and he looked older than Keli and Kassy put together.

"Hi."

"So," Kassy said, "are you at the mall alone?"

"Oh, I'm not. My girlfreind's right over there," he replied, pointing to a girl with long blue hair to her waist, and blue eyes. She was wearing an outfit that was extremely... umm...sluttty.

"Oh," Kassy mumered. She grabbed Keli's arm again, and drug her away, not the she needed to be.

"Too bad," Keli began, "I guess we'll have to go now-"

"Hey look Keri-chan! Some stuff you actually would wanna see, they must have gotten in a new shipment of computers at Radio Shack."

They walked over, and started looking through the stuff, which by their standards were highly useless. Before Keli could say that the day hadn't been a total waste, her watch began to beep. The communication watch.

"Shit," she muttered, "come on Kassy-chan, back to work for the pilot and agent team. The only ones who know how to reach me by this are you and the pilots." They rushed into a bathroom where Keli could answer it, and opened the line.

"My, you look different today," Duo said, staring up at the two. He snickered, "And I thought that you never went to the mall."

"Oh shut up. Why did you call?" Keli asked quickly. She wanted to get off of the looks today, even though she actually looked semi-normal. Her hair was dyed a purple color, and pulled up into a black hat with some longer bangs sticking out from under it. Her eyes were the usual dark blue color, and she was wearing a black shirt, and jeans.

"Just wanted to say hi. I can't do that now?" he asked sarcastically.

"That doesn't sound right, even for you. Tell me why you called."

"Fine then. A few mobile suits have been spotted over your location, and I'm talking about exact location."

"Over the mall?" Kassy yelped.

He nodded, "Yeah. Over the mall. Your grandfather found out, and contacted us, since he doesn't know how to call you on this."

"H-How the hell are we supposed to fight then?!" Keli yelled. Someone walked into the bathroom, took a look at the two girls crowded at the end of the bathroom, yelling at a watch. The person ran back out.

"I said he contacted the pilots. They contacted me, and I called you."

"What? Are you on Earth again?"

He nodded, "Walk out of the bathroom, and look to your left."

"You're in the mall?" Keli demanded.

"Just do it."

"Come on Kassy-chan," Keli said as she walked out of the bathroom, and looked where he told her. A familiar figure wearing a black hat, black shirt, and black jeans was sitting down on a bench. A long brown braid was hanging over the side of the bench, and he was looking at his wrist. He looked up when the two were outside, and waved.

Keli shut off the watch, and walked over to him, "Have you been following me?" she demanded.

He grinned, "What? No hello?"

Keli just stared at him.

Kassy broke the ice. "It doesn't matter. What we do know now is that mobile suits are above the mall. We need to focus on that right now."

"Fine. I'll worry about killing you later," Keli told Duo, with fake sarcasm.

"Okay, here's the deal. I came back because your grandfather asked me to. He asked all of us actually, and we are all here in this mall. After you left for the mall, he contacted us at our hotel rooms, and told us that some mobile suits were heading there as well. So the five of us came here, and each of us is at a specific position."

"Now that that's cleared up, what are we gonna do without our suits?" Kassy asked.

"We think they're here because they think that you're here, but they're not too sure. They might be suits from outer space, and they aren't going to be that concerned if innocent people get killed."

"So?" Keli stated, allready working on a plan.

"Get the other pilots, and get out of here before they shoot the place up."

"You mean like a decoy?"

"Yeah. They see us, they follow us, mall people safe."

"It should work. I've got my cycle here, and Kassy borrowed one of my old ones," Keli told him.

"Good. The five of us came here in a Jeep. I don't think we can fit anyone else in it."

"So, we get the pilots now?" Kassy asked.

Duo nodded, "Come on. Quatre and Trowa are closer than Heero and Wufei."

"I'll go get Heero and Wufei," Kassy said, "you guys can go get Quatre and Trowa. I'l meet you at the fountains."

"Okay," Keli consented.

"They're by Sears," Duo began, "sitting on the benches. Heero has on a blue hat."

She nodded, and walked in that direction.

Keli turned to Duo, "Where are Quatre and Trowa?"

"Over by the Gap. Come on." They walked there, making small talk.

"Why did my grandfather ask the five of you here?" Keli asked him.

"He wants us to help him build your friends' Gundams," he stated simply.

"I'll ask about that later," Keli muttered as she spotted a familiar-looking brunette with a few stray bangs hanging down over his face, and a blonde with bright blue eyes, "Hi guys."

Trowa nodded in acknowledgement, and Quatre said, "Hello."

"Kassy's getting Heero and Wufei. We have an idea on how to get out of this place. We have to meet up with them at the fountains."

They began walking to the center of the mall silently, and met the others as they got there. "We've been filled in on the plan," Heero stated.

"We'll have to act quickly. Innocent people do not need to get hurt," Wufei said.

"Okay," Keli began, "you five will get into your car, and Kassy and I will ride our motor cycles out of here. If we're lucky, they'll either give up on us and leave the mall, of follow us."

"I suggest that we all meet back at Keli's place," Kassy added in.

Heero nodded, "Get away from here, and meet at the mansion."

"The sooner we leave, the better," Duo told them all.

"Right. Ja-ne," Keli told the guys as her and Kassy broke off to get to their rides. They started to run to the parking lot. As an extra measure, Keli took off her hat so they would be able to recognize her even more easily. She looked up, seeing the farmilliar suit model. She waved at it, and grinned.

"Kassy, we should split up," Keli instructed as soon as they got onto their cycles. "They won't chase after you."

She nodded, and took off across the parking lot. Keli gunned the engine, and saw the boys' Jeep across the lot. She took off, and got onto the highway, then looked up and saw one of the mobile suits above. The other one was over the pilots' car, further away.

She got off the highway, and onto a little-used road. From there, she turned onto a dirt road. As soon as no cars were in front or behind, she sped up, and the suit started shooting.

Now the cycle was going at least eighty miles an hour and the shots were getting closer to the bike. Keli found a good place to enter the woods, and turned into it. The mobile suit could no longer see her, but it was still flying above the trees. Keli was sure the thing had her on radar.

The communication watch beeped. This time it was Kassy, "Nobody followed me. I'm at the front drive of your place. How about you?"

"One followed me, so I'm riding in the woods, but it should get me to the back of the mansion, if I navigate right. I gotta loose the suit first though."

She saluted, although Keli don't know why, "Good luck, Keli. Over and out." The screen went blank.

The mobile suit started shooting again, and she saw bullets turning up the ground all around. She jumped over a ditch, and turned another direction. The mobile suit kept going in the same direction, and it lost her eventually. Keli heaved a sigh of relief, and continued on in the same direction. Her grandfather's property began soon, and she could see the house in the distance.

She was now riding in an open field as the pilots were driving up the driveway south. Speeding the bike up even more, she leapt over another ditch, got to the garage, slammed on the brakes, and went sliding into it, stopping right beside the pilots' Jeep.

Kassy's bike was near hers, but she wasn't in the garage. Keli got off the bike, and looked at the pilots, "You get chased?"

Heero nodded, "We lost them before we got here though."

"Yeah, me too. I just went to the woods, and they lost me in the brush. I came up through the back way."

Kassy came back into the garage, "All of you okay?"

"We're all fine," Quatre said.

They walked into the house, "Your grandfather is in the lab," Kassy explained.

Keli nodded, "Okay then." She led the pilots to the secret door, and pressed the panel.

"Scan your acess card now," a computer voice stated. Keli took out her school's ID card and scanned it through the small slot beside the door.

She turned to everyone, "Since you guys will be staying here for awhile I guess, I'll give you all one of these, but for now, you need either me or Grandfather to get into the lab, and don't try to break in, this place is hack-proof."

Grandfather was at the console, looking at a glowing map. Keli ran over to him, "What's up?"

He didn't say anything, he only pointed to the screen. Several mobile suits were clustered around a certain place. It looked like the outskirts of town.

Duo rushed over, and stared at the screen, "OH SHIT!" he yelled, "That's where our Gundams are!"

The rest of the pilots came over, and looked at the screen. Then they all looked at Keli. She really didn't like the way they were looking at her.

"Keli, I need to borrow your Gundam," Heero stated simply.

"You can't," she explained, "I'm working on a new feature that only allows me to use the Gundam, it's voice and keycode-activated, you can't use it; even if you wanted to."

"Fine then. I'm going there anyway."

"Me too," Duo said quickly.

"We're all going to go," Heero told him, "if we don't..."

Keli ran to the elevator, and got in. When she got to the top, she got out, and ran to ShootingStarr. She yelled down at the pilots, "Take any of the motor cycles you want! I'll get rid of the suits."

She leapt into the open cockpit of ShootingStarr, and closed it, then took off the shooting star necklace she always wore, and fed the charm into the slot beside the controls in front of her. The screen lightened, and showed the inside of the lab. Her grandfather opened the tunnel passage, and the Gundam blasted out of it quickly. After only about thirty seconds, she could see the suits hovering in the air. They spotted the bird-like mobile suit flying in the air that was ShootingStarr.

"I don't need this," Keli muttered as the Gundam changed into the large mecha. She grabbed the beam saber, and sliced the nearest suit in half. In all, there were about twenty suits in the air, and about ten on the ground.

She started shooting at the suits, and got rid of eleven of them quickly. One rushed, beam saber out. She grabbed it's hand, and punched it's head, watching it explode. She looked to the side, and saw the pilots coming, with Heero far ahead of the other pilots.

Looking around, Keli saw their Gundams lying on the ground, with the brush that had been hiding them pulled away. She took care of some more of the suits, and the pilots reached the site.

One of the other suits saw them, and pulled out a beam canon, trying to shoot them. ShootingStarr blasted towards it, grabbed both of its arms, and flew up high into the air, where she shot it. Heero reached his suit, jumped in, and closed the cockpit. His Gundam came alive, and began to help with the rest of the suits.

The other four pilots got there, and got into their suits as well. Now all of the enemy suits had been destroyed, and the group could go back. "Fly as high as you guys can," Keli instructed, "people can't see us if we fly high enough."

They agreed, and the group flew as high as possible until they got over the woods at her grandfather's place. They dove down, and flew into he tunnel, soft light illuminating the way for the Gundams. They emerged in the lab, and landed side-by-side, with ShootingStarr nearest the elevator, DeathscytheHell beside it, Wing Zero beside it, Altron beside it, Sandrock beside it, and Heavyarms at the very end.

We got out at the same time, and looked down at the lab floor. Now not only Kassy and Grandfather were there, but John, Angelina, Emily, and Karen were there as well.

Keli ran down, "Hi everyone," she told them. The pilots had come down too, and all eleven of them were standing in the middle of the lab.

"Kassy called us all, and told us to come here, but she wouldn't tell us why," Emily said.

"I told them that I would explain when you got back," Kassy told Keli.

"You know, maybe I should explain the situation," Keli's grandfather implied, standing near them. "It's like this--I know that the six Gundams are very powerful in battle, and I know that the Tauruses are powerful as well, but with everything that has been going on lately, and a sudden flare-up of trouble, I can't think that we need more firepower.

"I've decided to build five smaller Gundams for the Taurus pilots. They will not be as powerful as the other six, but they will be stronger than the Tauruses you have now. The Gundam pilots have come here to help to build them, and Keli could help too, since you five don't really know how to or have access to the materials. You can think of it as a gift," he finished.

"It's nice of you to do this," Angelina told him.

"Yes, it is," Keli added, "but how are we going to get everything?"

"I have connections," Duo said, "I can get the parts, and so can Heero. Your grandfather also has access to a good source."

"Okay... Well, how are we going to do this? You guys have school, and I really should re-enroll..." Keli told her Earth friends and her grandfather.

"School just started about a month ago. I already decided to re-enroll you. If you want to, I can enroll them as well," he stated, looking at the Gundam pilots.

She had gotten out of school once she finished the year, with no reason to go back.

"It might provide a good cover-up," Heero said thoughtfully.

"It's a good idea," Duo added, "maybe it'll give us a chance to lead normal lives for a few months. But I really don't want to pretend to be a Japanese exchange student anymore."

Keli laughed, "Trust me, everyone's probably forgotten by now, anyways."

"Okay, I'll enroll all six of you, the pilots under your normal names. Keli, do you mind becoming Starr again?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Not at all. I kind of like that personality anyway, being a smart blonde and all. It'll be fun, especially having the Preps try to be friends with me as soon as they find out that I have money." She laughed, "Starr Williams is back."

Two weeks later, they were all enrolled at Nothveiw High School in the tenth grade. They began a week apart, with Keli going first, then Heero, then Wufei, then Quatre, then Trowa, and finally Duo. The mobile suits were coming along quite well, and were now about ten per cent completed.

Juggling between building the suits and doing homework is not a fun thing for them to do. They have to get home, hurry up and do all of their homework, which usually takes about two hours, then go down to the lab and work until near dawn. It can't last long for any of them, except maybe Heero.

For the past few weeks Keli had been working on a security feature for ShootingStarr: she had installed a key lock that could only be opened with a key that she was making to replace her necklace, or a voiced security code. Without the key or the code, the suit wouldn't move at all, it would stay where it was left, and three incorrect tries would result in self-destruction, brought on immediately.

After all six of them were in the school, Keli figured out who she had classes with, and now knew her way around. She had homeroom with Quatre, John, and Emily; English with Duo and Karen; Advanced Geometry with Heero, Trowa, Emily, and Kassy; Advanced Physical Science with Wufei, Quatre, Angelina, and John; and Gym with Duo, John, and Kassy. Keli was happy that she had at least one class each with all of her friends.

Keli now had longer blonde hair near her knees, gray eyes, and a tan again, which was the picture she used for her school ID. The day Duo showed up for the first time, she had worn a pair of baggy jeans, a green shirt, sneakers, and an old denim jacket that was about three times too big. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a green bow that matched my shirt, and hung down her back.

Keli got into homeroom right when the bell rang, because had just gotten there. She actually woke up early for once, and went to a burger place for breakfast with Kassy and Emily. She had practically run into homeroom, with Emily by her side.

She sat down in her usual seat beside Emily, behind Quatre, and in front of John. "Why are you two so late?" John asked her.

"We went to McDonalds with Kassy, and lost track of time," Keli explained.

"Oh."

The teacher called role, and then let the class talk some more, "You were gone when the rest of us got up," Quatre stated.

Keli grinned, "Kassy drove us, and made us get up really early. We had to drag Emily out of bed."

"That's pretty much what we had to do to Duo. He sleeps way more than necessary," Quatre told her, smiling.

"That sounds about right," she added sarcastically.

The bell rang, and Keli walked to English class alone, as always. It was kind of far away from her homeroom, so she was walking fast, and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone on accident, and kept walking.

Keli heard running steps, and was flung around, now facing the guy she accidentally ran into, "Watch where you're going, Kid." She looked up at his face. A tall guy, wearing a Varsity jacket. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and he also looked pissed.

"What do you want?" she asked, not caring about the fact the the quarterback of the football team was holding onto her shoulders tightly, "I have to get to class."

"I want you to apologize."

"Screw you," she told him quickly, "I have to get to class now, and doing that is something I don't have time for."

Keli pulled out of his grasp, and continued walking, pretending not to see him edging up next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders.

Her eyes narrowed in anger, and she clenched her fists, "Get your hand off of me now, before you wish you hadn't put it there," she said through clenched teeth.

"You? Hurt me? That's quite impossible, Hon."

__

Okay, that's it, she thought to herself. She pulled a hand up, and got into a position to throw him down.

"Hey Starr!"

She turned around, and saw Duo standing there. The guy let go of Keli, and turned to him, "This is none of your business."

__

Ohhhhhhh! I've had enough of this, Keli thought. She spun around again, making the guy loose his grip, "Leave me alone you perv. I have to get to class."

"We'll continue this later," he muttered as she continued walking down the hall. Duo caught up to her.

"What was that about?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. We're both late now."

They reached class just as the bell rang, "Sorry for being a little late, Mrs. Stevens," she apologized, "but the new student couldn't find your class."

She nodded, "Okay, thank you Starr."

Keli walked over to her seat by the window and in front Karen, and sat down. The teacher asked Duo a few questions about English, and then made him sit down wherever he wanted to. Not at all surprising, he took an empty seat beside Keli.

English was very boring, just the usual work, and a bunch of homework. Keli walked to her math class, and took her seat beside Kassy, behind Emily, in front of Trowa, and beside Heero on the other side. Their teacher was being nice for the one day, she gave the class a few worksheets to do, and let them work in groups.

Keli turned her desk to face Kassy's, and she turned hers also. Keli looked over at Heero, who was working silently on the problems, then at Trowa, who was just sitting there, "Why are you not doing anything?" Emily asked him as she pulled her desk beside Keli and Kassy's.

He looked up, "No reason."

"Want some help?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Then move your desk over here. We might as well help more than one person," she finished, staring at Keli.

"Hey!"

"Well, Kassy-chan can do her own work. We both end up helping you with the damn problems!" she exclaimed.

"That might be because I have worse things to worry about, unlike you guys, who study all the time."

Heero sighed from his desk, and turned around, "Do you two mind?"

"Oh fine," they muttered at the same time, sitting down. Trowa moved his over beside Emily's, and they started to do the problems together.

Keli looked over at Kassy, then looked down at her paper. She looked up at Kassy again, and caught her staring at her. She sighed, "What number?"

Keli grinned, "Lets start with number one, then work through the end."

She faked a sigh, and leaned over to look at Keli's paper, pencil in hand, "Okay, first you have to divide the angle by the hypotenuse..."

Before class was over, Keli had managed to do about three problems on her own, and Kassy had done the other twenty-seven. They had more of it for homework. The bell rang, and all of them walked out of class and towards the courtyard for lunch. They met Angelina, John, Karen, Quatre, and Wufei in the hallway, and they all walked outside.

Keli sat down at a bench, took off her backpack, and took out her pocket communicator. She took off the back cover, and started to work on the settings with a small screwdriver. After awhile, she stopped, and screwed the cover back on.

"What did you just do?" Quatre asked, looking at the screen, which was now glowing

"I changed the output and input settings, and made 'record' become more sensitive. I'm feeling really tired today, and science has never been a subject I like, so I've set it to record everything she says. I can make my notes later," Keli explained, yawning, and laying down on the bench.

"Good plan," Angelina said, walking up to her.

Keli grinned, "I can't do any geometry, but I am good at computer stuff, not to mention everything else."

"Maybe you should focus on school for now," Karen added, sitting down on the ground.

"Yeah, you've got the perfect cover-up," Kassy began, "who would think that a girl with grades like you could be a Gundam pilot? It's hard enough for me to believe."

Keli sat up, "Hey! I'm smart!" Her voice lowered, "just not at anything that has to do with math."

The whole group laughed, and Duo came out with a loaded lunch tray, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Keli said just as Kassy remarked, "Dissing Keri-chan's grades."

Keli groaned, and laid back down on the bench, "Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep."

Angelina grabbed onto her hair, and managed to pull her up to where she was sitting on the bench, "You can sleep in class."

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!" Keli yelled, "Damnit, Angel-chan! Don't pull my hair! It hurts!" People started to stare at the group, and Keli blushed.

She let go, and Keli glared at her, "You didn't have to do that."

"It was the most convenient way I could get you up."

"Well, it hurt," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Maybe we should stop fooling around, and get to business," Heero stated.

Angelina nodded, "Although I've got no idea why we need to talk about things. Everything's fine, right?"

He shook his head, "Everything seems normal, but something's wrong. The attacks have faded away for now, there hasn't been a single attack since the mall incident."

"And that means?"

"They have either quite the attacks, which is not probable, or they are planning something that is going to be hell to pull off."

Emily groaned, "Heero, we are at school, and we shouldn't be worrying about stuff like that right now. Can we talk about anything else?"

He nodded slowly, "We'll talk about this later."

She grinned, "Great," looking at Keli, Kassy, Karen, Angelina, and John, she said, "You guys are still all coming, right?"

Keli nodded, "Why the hell not? I've got nothing else to do."

Kassy smiled, "Me too."

The others all said that they could make it too. "Good," Emily told us. She looked at the boys, and smiled again, "I'm having a party next weekend, a Halloween thing, I guess. It's going to be at my barn, outside of the city. You're all welcome to come."

"I don't think that we-" Heero began, before Keli interrupted him.

"Oh come on, you should have a little fun while you're here. Besides, it's just for a few hours, and her barn is great. They've got a ton of land, and a pond. We can all work on the new suits later."

He smiled slightly, which was kind of weird, taken that Heero was a guy that was too serious even to smile or laugh once in awhile, "Okay, we'll go. It is just a few hours anyway."

Duo grinned, "Fun at last! The only thing we've been doing has been working on the new suits. A party would be a nice change."

Keli stared at him, "You're probably one of those people that spike the drinks, and brings all the drugs."

He heard her, "Hey! I do not spike drinks, and I don't do drugs."

"Okay, guys," Angelina said, "you can stop arguing. It's almost time to go in, anyway."

Keli looked at her watch,"Oh yeah, it is." She took out the pocket communicator, and turned it on, then stuffed it in her jacket pocket, and grinned, "Notes in a pocket, the new revolution."

Kassy glared at her, "That's illegal, ya know."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but I can sleep in class, that's all that matters."

BRRRRRIINGGGG!

They walked inside, and Keli parted ways with everyone except for Quatre, Angelina, John, and Wufei. As they entered the class, the teacher told them that they would be taking notes the whole time.

She grinned, and sat down in my desk beside Quatre. Angelina sat in front of her, beside John, and Wufei sat down beside John on his other side. She laid her head down on the desk, and managed to snooze through the whole period.

She woke up when Angelina started tapping her on the head, "Starr! Class is over!"

Keli looked up at her, "Okay." She got out of her seat, and looked at her watch, "Shit! I'm gonna be late! Our gym teacher hates that! I gotta go! Bye!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Angelina laughed, "She's the most scatter-brained person I know."

Keli heard the sounds of John and Angelina laughing behind her, but she couldn't say anything.

Keli ran into the locker room, just in time. She changed into her gym clothes, pulled her hair up into a big odanga at the back of her head, and went outside with the rest of the class. As usual, they were playing basketball in the gym, with the boys and girls playing on opposite sides.

She ended up playing with the people she usually played with, and besides Kassy, Emily, Karen, Angelina, and John, they were really good friends: Kassy, Jennifer, Ann, Rachel and Annie. Keli played on a team with Annie, and Kassy; while Ann, Jennifer, and Rachel were on the other one.

Keli looked over to John, who was getting ready to play on the court across from them. He waved, as usual, "Were you late?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Does your teacher even care?"

He grinned, "Not at all."

Duo walked out of the boys' gym teacher's office. He saw Keli and Kassy, talking to John, "Hey, I didn't know the two of you were in this class."

Keli nodded, "At least we have gym last period, unlike a bunch of people."

He grabbed one of the balls, and started bouncing it on the floor, "Hey John. Come on, the teacher's gonna get pissed at us."

He turned around, and took a shot at the basket, scoring.

"Yeah, see ya," Kassy told them. The two turned back to their friends, "Come on, Annie, we've got a game to win."

"You wish," Rachel muttered.

Keli grabbed a ball off of the rack, and started dribbling around, absently. "Starr..." Jennifer tried to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh..." she threw the ball to Kassy, who was on the sidelines, ready to start the game.

She passed it in to Annie, who scored easily. Jennifer passed the ball to Ann, who immediately passed it back to Jennifer, which was where Keli was. She grabbed the ball, and scored again.

She heard John yell something, and looked over to where he was, and saw him receive the ball from Duo, and score.

Keli turned back to her game, and almost immediately, Jennifer's team scored. She passed the ball in to Kassy, who passed it Annie, who was being blocked from scoring. Keli ran as close as she could to her, while Kassy was guarding Rachel. She threw the ball over Jennifer's head, and Keli leapt for it. She managed to grab it, and threw it to Kassy before she touched down to the ground. Kassy scored easily.

"Yes!" Keli yelled, grinning.

Jennifer walked over and pulled on her hair, "Even I've gotta congratulate you on that."

"Thanks."

They went back to playing, and by the end of the game, they had really lost count of who won. None of them really played to win, anyway. It was more of a fun thing to do. Keli walked to the water fountain with Kassy, as usual, and saw John and Duo talking, already there.

"Hey John. Who won your game?" Kassy asked.

He grinned, "Who do you think? My team."

Keli rolled her eyes, "You're still an egomaniac. That'll never change."

"Well, Duo played pretty good too," he added in.

"Baka," she muttered under her breath, "why do guys always have to win, or else they go nuts?"

"That's just the way it is," Duo said, grinning.

Kassy rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She looked at Keli, "It's time for us to get back to the locker room. Bye you guys!" she said as the two walked away.

After class was over, Keli walked outside into the parking lot with her blonde hair hanging down to her knees.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked, "you don't have your cycle with you."

Keli shook her head. "I'll get a ride."

"Okay." She walked over to her car, and opened it.

Keli walked back to the school after she left, where the rest of her friends were, waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Quatre asked her, walking out of the building.

"I rode to school with Kassy, remember? I don't have a ride. Why haven't you left yet?"

"Heero took everyone but Duo to school. I'm waiting for him to come outside."

"Oh," Keli answered. She walked over to John and Angelina, and started chatting with them for awhile, until Heero came outside.

Keli walked over to him, "Do mind if I ride home with you guys? Kassy took me to school, and I didn't want to bother her for a ride back."

He nodded, and started walking towards the car, and Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei followed him. Turning back to her, he said, "Duo got detention, so he'll be home later."

She laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

They reached the jeep that Keli was beginning to think was stolen from somewhere, and she decided to ask, "Where did you guys get this jeep?"

"I bought it," Quatre replied, we needed a vehicle to get around this city, and it seemed like a good idea to have a car."

"Good," Keli muttered. No one heard her.

They walked inside when they got home, and said hello to her grandfather, who was just sitting in the living room. He saw the other pilots walk down to the lab. "Come down when you're done with your homework, Keli," he told her.

She nodded, and went up to her room. She turned on her computer, turned on the lights, and turned on her CD player. Hitting the remote control to it, the room was filled with music, some classical stuff that she liked to study with.

She got to work on her math work, and after spending twenty minutes on one problem, she gave up, and instead finished her English work, and then got back to the math. After another ten minutes, she called Kassy.

She answered, and before she could say anything, Keli spoke, "Can you help me with this math? I've spent half an hour working the same problem, and I haven't gotten it right yet."

"Okay okay, clam down," she told her, trying not to laugh. "but I can't really help you right now, my parents are fixing to go shopping, and they want me and my brother to come too."

"Maybe later?"

"If I get back before nine, I'll call you."

"Okay. Bye." Keli stated, hanging up. "Great, if I don't do it, I'll get an F, and I can't call Emily right now, she's gone too."

"Do what?" a voice asked from the doorway. She looked up, and saw Duo standing there. "What 'tcha doin?"

"Some math problems that are hell," Keli answered, not wanting to talk for the moment.

"Let me see it."

She tossed him the notebook, and stared at him, "I don't think you could do them."

"Give me a pencil."

She threw one of the mechanical ones to him, and he started writing. "What are you doing?" Keli asked him.

"Writing down how to do these problems."

She got up, and walked over to him. He was busy writing down a whole bunch of notes. Keli glanced at them, and saw that it was the right way to do them. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I have to know geometry, it's needed to design stuff."

He gave the notebook back to me, and left the room, "I'm gonna go help the rest of them."

Keli nodded absently, then sat back down, and managed to finish the work in an hour. When she was done, she walked down into the lab, and got to work on Kassy's suit.

"Get finished?" Duo asked, from his spot working on Angelina's Gundam.

"Yeah," she told him, getting into the cockpit, and hooking up a few wires to the system, and began typing furiously, inputting as much data as she possibly could.

So far, the pilots and her grandfather had been the ones to use all the machinery, and she was only working on the cockpits. Kassy's and Emily's Gundams were so far the only ones she was working on, and they were also the furthest along.

After working for four hours straight, she went back upstairs. It was now past ten, and she needed some food. Keli grabbed a bag of chips and a soda, and headed back down into the lab. She worked on the new suits for two more hours, and then began working on ShootingStarr, upgrading the system--making it better.

The pilots had all gone back upstairs, leaving her alone. When the clock struck two AM, she stumbled back upstairs, exhausted from sleep deprivation. This is what she had been doing for the past month, and she knew it wouldn't last.

Keli fell asleep in her school clothes, too tired to change.

****

At last...the day of the party... 

Keli woke up yawning around nine, and managed to get out of bed. She should have been woken up around six, but for some reason--she wasn't and had slept in. It was a nice Saturday morning; there were no clouds, the temperature was perfect, and a nice wind was blowing. She walked over to the balcony door, and opened it. Smiling as the wind ruffled through her hair, she went outside, and stood leaning against the railing.

Yesterday night she had dyed her hair back to it's normal dark brown color, and had gotten the extensions taken out. The end result was that now her hair was back to normal, and hung down to her hips. She had also put a small streak of green in her hair, right at the front.

She walked out of her room, still in her pajamas, and went downstairs to find everyone hanging around the kitchen. Her grandfather was still asleep, because he wasn't down there, but all the pilots were. Heero was sitting at the bar, drinking some orange juice; Quatre was in the process of making toast for himself and Trowa; Wufei was sitting at the table, doing nothing; and Duo was trying to figure out how to make pancakes, and was making a HUGE mess. Pancake goo was all around the kitchen, lumped in various spots.

Keli groaned at the scene, and walked over to Duo, "You have to flip them with a spatula," she muttered.

"I tried to stop him, but he had already started cooking," Quatre told her.

"If you can call that cooking," she answered.

As she said that, he attempted to flip his "pancake". It flew into the air, and landed right on top of Heero's head. He got up slowly, and walked towards Duo.

"Heero?" Duo said, wide-eyed.

Heero said nothing--he just walked around the side of the bar, and into the kitchen.

"Heero, I know you wanna kill him, but...Wait, what am I saying?" Keli snickered, walking backwards. Duo was cowering in the corner of the kitchen, trying not to say anything.

"Heero, don't…" Quatre warned.

Heero looked at Keli, and smiled, which might have freaked her out as much as him walking towards her like that. She got the hint, and grinned furiously.

"W-what are you doing?" Duo yelled at her.

Heero reached Duo, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up. He dragged him over to the bowl of pancake mix, unknown to Duo. Heero reached behind Duo and grabbd the bowl of "pankakes". He picked it up, and dumped it on Duo's head.

The room erupted in laughter as Duo pulled the bowl off of his head, and the mix dripped down all over his clothes, and his hair.

Duo yelled loudly, "WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR?"

"You started it," Heero answered, "I was only following your example."

"And you," Duo pointed at Keli, "why did you back away? I've got this crap all over me!"

She grinned, "Hey, you shouldn't have tried to do that, anyway. Chefs just do it to show off. You aren't supposed to flip the damn things, and even if you do, not that hard! Plus, this is sooo funny! Where's the camera?" Keli asked, just to be funny, "this is a true Kodak moment!"

"Hey!" He reached up, and got some of the goop out of his hair, and flung it at her. She ducked, and it sailed over her, striking Wufei, who had gone into the kitchen to get some food, on the side of his head.

He stared at Duo, who was looking sheepish, "Uh, sorry Wufei, didn't mean ta hit you."

Wufei grinned, and flung some of he goop back at Duo. Her back was turned to him, and she was just staring at Heero and Duo, and didn't see the pancake mix fly. It hit the back of her head, and she groaned.

"Damnit!" Keli turned around, and stared at Wufei, "Why'd ya hit me?"

"Sorry, you were in the way," he said.

Before she could realize that she had turned her back to Duo, more of the goo hit her.

"Oooh," she shuddered as she pulled the goop stuff off of the back of her head, and slung it back at Duo.

It hit him, and he slung some more back. It missed Keli, and hit Trowa who threw the goop back at him. His aim was very off, and hit Quatre. A few more throws, and they were were all in a huge food fight.

Keli's main objective was to hit Duo, who had started the whole damned thing, and she grabbed whatever she could to hit him. After their fight had escalated to using stuff from the cupboards, her grandfather came down, and saw the six of them covered with food, and flinging it around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

They all looked up, covered with food. Keli grinned, "Umm, would you believe cooking breakfast?"

"How did this happen?"

They all pointed at Duo. "He was the one that started it," Keli explained.

"I was just trying to make some food!" he yelled, more to her than to her grandfather.

"And screwed up the whole kitchen in the process!"

"OKAY OKAY!" Keli's grandfather yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH! You're all going to clean this up!"

"Oh great," Keli muttered, sitting down in the goop. She was already covered in the junk, and didn't care about it anymore. After three hours of cleaning up the crap littered all over the floor, they were finally done.

"And why don't we try and cook breakfast?" Keli asked Duo sarcastically.

"Because we screw up the kitchen in the process?" he answered.

"Because I'll kill him if he does that again," Heero muttered.

"That's a really good reason," she complemented, "I'd be glad to help you do that."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up," Heero and Keli said at the same time.

"You're the one that started it anyway, Duo," Quatre told him softly.

"I don't care!" he answered, "I just know that I get dibs on the shower first."

"Oh, I'll give you a shower," Keli muttered turning the sink faucet on. She grabbed the hose extension, pointed the nozzle at him, and fired. A stream of cold water hit him in the face.

He yelled out, and held up his hand so the water wouldn't hit his face anymore. Keli started laughing, and managed to get him completely soaked in a matter of seconds. "Mwa ha ha!"

"ENOUGH!" Heero yelled at them, surprising them both, "we're done here, and you're trying to make more of a mess!"

"Umm, sorry Heero," Keli mummered.

"Yeah, sorry," Duo added.

"I'm going upstairs," he told them, leaving the kitchen.

After a few minutes, they all heard the sound of running water. Keli walked back up to her room, and took a shower, not caring whether the water was cold or not. She dried her hair and got dressed into a pair of old jeans, a gray shirt, a green jacket tied around her waist.

Keli walked downstairs once more for the day, this time somewhere around three in the afternoon. Duo was the only person downstairs, and he was eating some chips like there was no tomorrow.

She walked past him, and into the living room. From there, she gained access to the lab, walked over to the elevator, rode to the top, and just stood in front of ShootingStarr, not doing anything. The other Gundams were close to hers, and the new ones were being built in a corner of the lab, away from everything else.

Keli just stared at her own Gundam, lost in thought, remembering things from the past, thinking about things that could happen in the future. Her thoughts wandered to the fight in space almost a year ago, against the one person she was afraid to fight against: Frere.

She began to daydream, retrieving the thoughts she had submerged in her mind for so long. Keli was back in ShootingStarr, and her friends were all in their suits. The group was out in space, fighting against the ship that she had no idea abou the pilot. Then the transmission, and Frere appearing in front of her; the stepfather she thought was out of her life forever.

Keli remembered how he said that she was only fighting for a lost cause, and that she was dead to the world, that no one cared...

That was when he had powered up to fire at the Earth, and all of them. She told everyone to shoot, and fired herself...

Keli shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts that haunted her so much. She knew it had to be done, and that he wouldn't have stopped to kill her, but for some reason she thought that this responsibility shouldn't have been pushed onto her.

__

I'm still just a child, she thought to herself, looking up at the death machine in front of her. A kid--a girl picked to be a pilot of a sign of death: the Gundam, which is the fear and cause of death for so many soldiers.

She remembered how she used to be before. A happy kid, not hiding anything, proud to be herself, and proud to have the few friends she had. Not scared of anything, not running or hiding, not pretending. A cute kid, actually, with a grin that could get her out of almost anything, and an almost arrogant way of doing things, as if she didn't care how much trouble she got into, that whatever she was planning on doing, she would do. It was nowhere near to what she had become.

She knew that the same thing had happened to the other pilots, but didn't want to accept everything that was going on. She was too eager to go to Mars, and help out, even though it was called for. Too eager to kill the soldiers in that base, and too eager to destroy.

Now she was either less of a person, or more, depending on how people knew her before the incident. She still had the same grin, and the same proudness like she used to, but that was where the similarities ended. _I'm semi-happy, even though most people would see me as depressed, that's just my way of acting. I've probably grown as a person, because of all the things I've had to go through. My old life is gone, and I have a new one._

In this new life I'm a ruthless soldier, one that doesn't care how many people she kills. The only things I care about now would be crushing my enimies, and staying alive. Nothing else, at least nothing else she could admit to herself.

__

I don't even really have a family. My mom and Frere were the only family I had, and now Frere's dead, and my mother...My mother had left the city. She had gone after the Mars Base attack, and hadn't been back since. I knew she cared about me, but she also had her job to worry about. Being a representative for Earth was a lot of work for a person, and having a kid who becomes a Gundam pilot, and rescues the other five is a hard thing to defend.

I do have my grandfather, but he treats me more like an equal than a fifteen year-old kid. The pancake incident was the only time I had ever been in any type of trouble. He thinks of me meerly as a soldier now, and not as a normal teenager like he used to, which disturbs me.

She clenched her fist, and a tear ran down her cheek, falling to the floor. Looking up at ShootingStarr, then the other five Gundams, she smiled softly. The past few weeks have been fun. A little insane, but fun.

The phone rang just then, and Keli was brought out of her trance. She answered it down in the lab, and Emily came onto the screen.

"Hey, feel like going to the mall today? I need to pick up some stuff."

Keli smiled, "Sure, love to. I need to get out of the house anyway, I'm bored."

She grinned, "Great, do you want to meet me there, or do you want me to pick you up?"

Keli shrugged, "I think I'll meet you there. How about by the fountain in an hour?"

Emily nodded, "Okay, see ya then."

She walked back upstairs, and found her grandfather in the library, "I'm going to go to the mall with Emily. I'll be back in a few hours."

He nodded, "Fine."

Going back up to her room, she grabbed her wallet and a pair of sunglasses, then walked back downstairs, went to the garage, and got onto her motor cycle. She put the helmet on, and slid the visor down over her eyes.

Reaching the mall with about half an hour to spare, she wandered around until it was time to meet Emily, and then went back to the center of the mall, where a large fountain was. Emily was sitting in a chair, and waved when she saw Keli.

"Hey, Emiry-chan," Keli told her walking up to her friend.

"Konnichiwa, Keri-chan" she answered, "I need to pick up a bunch of stuff, and figured we could look around as well."

She nodded, and they started walking around. Emily got everything she needed, and the two started to window-shop. They walked into Camelot Music, and Keli ended up buying a CD, paying for it with one of her credit cards. Emily bought some stuff from Bath&BodyWorks, and they just hung out for awhile, chatting about nothing in particular.

"So, are all of your house guests going to come tonight?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah, they'll all be there. It starts at seven, right?"

She nodded, "And ends at midnight."

"Why'd you decide to have a party at night?"

Emily shrugged, "It's Halloween, and parties are always more fun at night."

"You have to be right about that."

"Yeah," she looked at Keli, "you know, its getting kind of late. Shouldn't you call your grandfather and tell him you won't be home till after the party?"

Keli shrugged, "He really won't care, but just in case…" She pulled out her cell phone, which is an old model that doesn't allow you to see the other person on the line, and called. She would have used the pocket communicator, but it was still set like it was when she slept in class, and the watch would be too weird to use in a mall.

Heero answered the phone with his usual informal answer, "Yes?"

"Heero, its Keli. Where's my grandfather?"

"Hang on."

After a minute or two, he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Grandfather. I'm gonna go straight from here to the party, and I won't be home 'till late."

"Okay, the others are all going to this party too?"

"Yeah, it starts at seven," She told him.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Keli hung up the phone, and glanced at Emily.

She looked at her watch, "My mom should get here soon, you can follow us there. It's dark outside, and it's easy to loose your way."

Keli nodded, and went into the parking lot with her. Her mom was waiting, and Keli said hello. They followed her to her cycle, and she followed them to the barn, which was way out in the country.

They got there at around six, and Keli helped them set up. Her mother said that she would leave once everyone was here, and trusted the group to keep the place in order.

True to her word, she left at seven-thirty, leaving at least thirty people alone for five hours. After it reached eight, Emily turned on her CD player as loud as it would go. Keli decided to go upstairs, and hung out on the balcony, looking out across the small pond, lilluminated with small lights from the barn.

Kassy, Emily, and Karen all came up too. "Where's everyone else?" Keli asked, putting on her jacket. It was getting a little cold.

"Oh, John-kun and Angel-chan are dancing, and the pilots have gone off somewhere. Probably to talk in private," Emily answered.

Keli laughed, "And how about everyone else?"

"Oh, dancing, or hanging out. We're the only people up here for now," she said.

Keli smiled, and returned her gaze to the water, not really looking at anything, just staring off into space.

She heard voices coming from below and also sounds of late night nature. You know: crickets, water lapping over the area of the pond, mobile suits...Wait a second! Mobile suits?!

"Do you guys hear that?" Keli asked the rest of her friends.

They all nodded, and she saw the Gundam pilots run up towards the barn from the direction of the woods.

"We have to get everyone out of here!" Quatre yelled out, looking up at the suits coming closer.

Keli ran back down, with her friends behind her. "What do they want?" She muttered, not talking to anybody.

"Emiry-chan, get yourself and everyone else inside! Now!" Keli yelled at her. Fortunately, she didn't ask any questions, and left, along with Kassy, John, Karen, and Angelina.

"What now?" Duo asked her.

"We wait for whoever the hell this is supposed to be," she answered.

They didn't have to wait for very long, because the suits landed in a huge gust of wind, which blew their clothes and hair backwards. There were five mobile suits; four standard Taurus mobile dolls, and one was a manned Virgo.

"Who'd need this much firepower to come here? We don't even have our Gundams to fight with." Trowa said.

"Too many nuts out there, huh?" Keli muttered.

The Virgo's pilot jumped out, and landed on the ground. He was tall, had short black hair, and had brown eyes. Keli immediately recognized him, "Still trying to be a kid huh?" was what he said as soon as he saw her.

"Still trying to be a Shit Head, I see," she returned sardonically.

"Ooh, children shouldn't say things so mouthy. It's not polite," he stated, just trying to make her madder.

"I'm not a child!" she yelled back, "from the way I've had to deal with things, I act more grown-up than you ever did!"

"Oh, really? A child believes in something she doesn't even understand. That's you all right."

"I believe in peace! That's easy to understand!"

"Peace is nothing! it will never truly happen! You see, dear Daughter, peace is just a word, it's not real."

Keli grimaced when he called her daughter. She hated being called his child, "I never was your daughter!" she shouted, "You're such an asshole it wouldn't even matter to you!"

The others had all been quiet, not saying anything, but now, Duo spoke up, "Why are you here, and what do you want?"

"Well," he answered, "I was going to get Keli's Gundam, but since all of you are here, I might as well get yours too."

"Okay, first of all; we don't have our suits here, and second of all, we would never hand them over to you!" Duo yelled at him.

"You don't have to hand them over, that would be too easy, and not fun at all. Oh well," he said. He looked up at the mobile suits behind him, and pressed a button on a remote control he had with him. The suits' eyes began to glow, a signal that they had been powered up, and ready to use.

"What are you gonna do; sic your dolls on us?" Keli asked.

He laughed, "Not at all. I was going to have them burn down that barn."

"Innocent people are in there!" Quatre yelled at him.

"All the more reason for me to burn it down."

Heero pulled out a gun, "Call them back. Now!"

"Okay, fine. Have it your way," my father muttered. The dolls grew lifeless again. He drew a gun, and pointed it at Keli, "If I can't have your Gundam, at least I'll be able to get something out of this."

Heero took a very well placed shot, and the gun flew out of his hands. He glanced at Heero, and then back at Keli. He got into a fighting stance, grabbed two things out of his pocket, and threw one towards her. It grew into a human-sized version of a beam saber, and landed near her foot.

She raised an eyebrow, "You wanna fight against me? Well...my grandafther was a good teacher."

"Your grandfather trained you?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah, in the martial arts, ever since I was little, and up until I became a pilot, he's trained me. I might have even surpassed Frere in ability."

"I don't think so," he told her, "are you going to fight me or not?"

She nodded, and bowed, "I accept." She grabbed the saber, and held it up, weighing it with her hands. The beam was a really cool green color, like Duo's scythe on his Gundam.

He drew his, and it was a red color, and also longer than hers, "Do you know what happens when this blade gets too close to a person? It isn't pretty."

Keli smiled, "I didn't even think you could make these so small, but it is cool weapon."

"If you beat me, you can keep it."

"I guess this is my sword now!" she yelled, rushing at him. She swung the blade around in a circle, and attacked by trying to slice him in two. His sword went up, and he blocked it, and threw one of his own, swinging the blade neatly where her middle was. She did a back flip, and landed away from him.

"Nice move," he complemented, "that would have been difficult for me to pull off, especially with this sword."

"I like difficult," Keli told him, grinning, and not even breathing hard.

He lunged at her, trying to cut where her feet were. She jumped up, and kicked his chin, sending him into the dirt. He got up, and tried to decapitate Keli. She ducked, and did an uppercut, sending him flying again. He jumped back up, ready to fight some more.

They started to grapple, both of them absorbed into what they were doing, trying not to let the other person get at them. After a few minutes of getting nowhere, he tried to swing his sword to where it would leave her no way to get away from it, because of the weight of her own sword and reaction time.

She threw the sword into the air, ducked underneath his sword, and then jumped above it, catching the sword as it fell down. She landed, and her sword was now pointed at his throat, "Drop your sword, now."

He looked at her, "So, you win." He didn't drop the sword.

"Drop it!" He refused to drop it, and she spoke up again, "DROP IT OR THIS SABER WILL GO THROUGH YOUR THROAT!"

It clattered to the ground, and he didn't move, "There, are you happy?"

Keli lowered her sword, "The fight's over. Get out of here."

He stared at her, "You were almost all too eager to kill me in space. Why not down here?"

She figured out how to shut off the saber, and did so, "I don't want to kill you. In my point of view, it's a waste of time."

"Keli, be careful," Heero muttered, seeing that he was acting way too cocky for a person who had been beaten.

Keli turned to look at him, Don't worry, I'm be-" she was cut off by being thrown to the ground. Frere stood over her, and pulled her up by her jacket, and looked her in the eye. Her hair fell out of the ponytail she always wore, and blew everywhere.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," he muttered. Keli managed to slide the jacket off of her arms, and fell to the ground. He pointed the sword down at her, "Drop it."

She let go of her sword, and he kicked it far away. She started to get up, and he pointed the sword closer, "Don't move."

Keli stayed where she was, and tried to act tough, "You gonna kill me?"

He pointed the sword even closer, "Most likely; yes."

She glanced back at the barn, and saw that all of her agent friends were out on the balcony, watching the fight. She looked back up at Frere, and past him, to see the Gundam pilots. Duo was edging towards the sword that had been kicked away. Heero had grabbed his gun again. Quatre had an indescribable look on his face. Trowa was looking down at Quatre with concern, and Wufei was almost ready to get into the fight himself, probably just for the hell of it.

Keli started to move backwards, using her hands to propel her. Seeing that Duo had reached the sword, she yelled out, "Duo! Throw me the saber! Now!"

Frere leapt at her, but she leapt up, and grabbed onto his shoulders, avoiding the sword. She used his shoulders as a vault, and flipped over him, onto the ground behind him. She grabbed the beam saber, and opened it up.

"Ah, so you have exceeded me in fighting abilities," he said, "which means I have to kill you."

Keli shook my head and grinned, "If you can catch me." She shot the guys a look, hoped they would figure out what she was trying to get them to do, which was to get everyone away from there, and started running towards the woods.

"Hey!" he yelled chasing after her. Keli trusted her knowledge of the landscape, and ran off into the dense foliage.

"What is that idiot doing?" Duo demanded, staring after her.

"Hope this works," Keli muttered as she ran. The beam was emitting enough light for her to see, but it was also letting Frere see where she was. She shut it off, trying to remember everything she could about the woods behind the barn.

Her watch beeped, and she opened it, seeing Duo looking at her, "What the hell are you doing? You wanna die?!?!" He yelled.

She shook her head, not stopping, "Not at all. I have an idea."

"What is it; let him chase you till you drop dead?!"

"Not at all. It has to do with a creek near here. I hope I can make it, and set up in time."

"I'm coming to get you."

"Oh no you won't! This is my fight. I can handle it."

"I'm still coming!" She heard the sound of a motor cycle engine starting, and he cut the line. She closed the watch, and sped up.

She moved a little to her left, and jumped over the small creek in the way, and encountered a small clearing. The moonlight shone down on her, and she took a chance to glance back. Frere had stumbled through the creek, and was now just reaching the clearing. Keli could easily see that he had the saber out, and was having a hard time getting through the woods.

She waved at him, still running. "I can see you! Having a hard time?" She yelled, just to piss him off. It worked, and he started running faster, "Phase one; complete," she muttered, "phase two; in progress."

Keli ran to the right, and kept going. She knew where she was heading, and didn't slow down. Finding the place, she stopped, and got onto the tree branch that stretched out over a different small, swampy creek. The branch couldn't hold much weight, and she knew it would break if he got on it, but that was her backup plan. She started to crawl out over the water.

Keli got a short distance away from the shore, and found the branch that was above her in the dark. She jumped up, and sat down on it. From her position above the water, she could easily see Frere coming through the woods.

"Over here, Jackass!" she yelled out, hoping he would come her way. He did, but didn't see her. He climbed out onto the branch, and now stood directly below her.

She grabbed onto the underside of the branch, and swung down, hitting him in the chest with her feet. He stumbled, and began to fall backwards, "I win," Keli said slowly.

"Not if I can help it!" he yelled out, grabbing her foot just as he slipped off of the branch, which was about ten feet above the water because of a recent drought. Keli was still holding onto the branch, but her hand was slowly slipping off of it.

Her hand slipped completely, and she began to fall. She managed to grab onto the thick branch that he had slipped off of with one hand, and that held, luckily.

"Let go of me!" she yelled down at him. _Oh shit! At least I can swim, unlike him. But the current'll drown me!_

"Never!"

Her hand was beginning to slip. Frere's body was already halfway in the water, and the current was dragging him further away, which was what was making her loose her grip. She started screaming, and kicking at him, which didn't do any good.

Keli's hand slipped completely, and she fell down towards the water, while Frere started laughing.

Somebody grabbed onto her wrist, "Hang on!"

Keli looked down at Frere, and saw that his grip was slipping. She used her free hand, took out the saber, and opened it up. She slowly brought the beam down, and burned his hand almost completely off. He screamed and lost his grip, then vanished beneith the water.

"Byebye, Looser," Keli muttered as the person began to pull her up. She glanced up, and saw bright violet eyes staring down at me, "What's up, Duo?" she asked innocently, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"Besides the fact that you're kinda hanging in mid-air; nothing."

He pulled her up the rest of the way, and she walked back onto level ground, still holding the sword open. She looked around, and spotted her bike near where the two were, "You took my cycle to get here?"

He nodded, "I couldn't exactly use a car."

Keli sighed, "Oh well. Where's everybody else?"

"They should be coming soon. They all took off after me on foot."

"Oh, okay."

Duo looked at the miniature beam saber in Keli's hand, "Wonder where he got those."

She shrugged, "I don't know, but his own weapon killed him. I think I'll keep this; it may come in handy."

"Sure, it's easy to hide."

"Yeah," she told him, closing it, and putting the silver handle into one of her pockets.

They heard voices through the brush, and knew who they were: the Gundam pilots, and the Peace Legacy agents, "Are you okay, Keri-chan?" Emily asked, seeing her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The pilots must have gotten you guys before they came," she stated.

She nodded, "They wanted us so we could lead the way."

"What happened?" Kassy asked, seeing that Keli's hands were kind of messed up, because of the branches she had been holding onto.

"I came down here, and got onto that limb," Keli began, pointing at it, "Frere came here, and stood directly under me. I swung down, kicked him, and made him loose his balance. I wanted him to fall into the water, but before he dropped down, he grabbed my foot, and pulled me with him. I kind of grabbed onto the other branch, the one he was standing on, and tried to hold on.

"I couldn't hold on anymore, and slipped off. Duo grabbed onto my wrist before I could fall down, and I used the saber to burn his hand, so he let go and fell into the water. Duo pulled me back up, and you guys came."

"Saber?" John asked, staring at her.

"Oh, I forgot, you weren't there," she explained, taking the handle of it out of her pocket. She opened it, and the green beam shot out, "we had a little duel, and fought with these."

"That is a cool weapon," Angelina complemented.

"Thanks, but we've got a party to get back to. You guys all walked, didn't you?"

Emily shook her head, "I drove Karen-chan, Angel-chan, Trowa, and Quatre on the Gator. The rest ran here." ((Don't ask about that. It's just something that my friend has. It's like a lawn mower, without the blades, and a little trailer in the back.))

"Oh, all right then," Keli said, "I'm riding my motor cycle back," looking over at Duo, she muttered, "which isn't even meant for off-road travel."

He shrugged, "Like it even matters."

"Yes it does! You've got no idea how much that costed! It's a new model, and isn't even out on the market yet!"

"And I care about this; why?"

"Because you could have messed up my favorite cycle, that's why!"

"Okay okay!" Kassy yelled out, stepping in between Keli and Duo. She still had the saber out, and put it up sheepishly, "don't kill each other. Keri-chan, its not messed up, anyway, so stop yelling about it. Duo you shouldn't have used her bike in the first place."

"Hey! If I hadn't have borrowed that thing, she'd be swimming down the creek!"

"Yeah yeah," Keli mumbled, not wanting to admit she had needed the help.

He stared at her, "Now we're even."

"Huh?"

"You saved us on Mars, I saved you here. We're both even."

"Fine, can we just get back to the party? It's almost ten."

"Yeah, come on," Emily said. They walked over to where she had parked, with Keli walking with the bike by her side. Emily put the Gator in drive, and Trowa sat up front, with Karen, Angelina, and Quatre sitting in the back now, with no more room left.

"Hey! How am I gonna get back?" Duo asked, acting stupid, as usual.

"Walk," Heero answered.

"Yeah, it's not too hard. You just put one foot in front of the other, and move," Keli stated sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna walk all that way! That's crazy!"

Keli got onto her bike, and pulled the helmet over her head, although she didn't really need it. She gunned the engine, ready to go, and Duo jumped onto the bike behind her "I'll ride with you."

"No way!"

Kassy groaned, "Keri-chan, just do it. Or else we'll be stuck out here till midnight!"

"Fine," she muttered, pulling the visor down over her eyes. Emily took off, and Keli shot off after her.

"Hey! What should we do about the mobile suits in front of Emily's barn?" Duo yelled out, trying to be heard over the sound of the engine.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe put them on self-destruct?" Keli suggested.

"Anyway, we'd better get rid of them before Emily's parents get here."

"Yeah! I know!" she replied. "We'll have to think up something."

"Already working on it!"

She slid to a stop beside the side of the barn, and Duo got off quickly. Keli took off the helmet, and followed him. She looked up at the six suits, "This is past suspicious for these people. FIRST OF ALL I come here looking like the girl who infiltrated the Mars Base. SECOND OF ALL six mobile suits are parked in front of a party that six people who look suspiciously like the Gundam pilots are attending. THIRDLY, the exact same people start fighting a guy in the yard. FOURTHLY, the girl looking like the pilot runs off, followed by the man, and another suspicious boy on a motor cycle, and FINALLY; the group comes back, and starts messing with the suits looking like they know what they're doing.

"This says 'Gundam pilots and crew' all over it. Hence, all the people at this party will know who we _really_ are, and somebody's got to blab! We're screwed." Keli finished with her theory, and looked over at Duo for him to add anything.

He started back at her, "Did you just say 'Hence'?"

She stared at him, "Does it matter?"

"No, I just think it's odd that you blurt out the word 'hence' all of the sudden."

"Have I ever told you you're an idiot?" she mumbled, looking around, seeing the headlights of the Gator, "Emiry-chan's gonna be here in a few minutes, and the others should be behind her."

A girl with pretty red hair and gray eyes ran out of the barn, and up to us, "What's going on? Why are those mobile suits here, and why are the two of you standing out here all alone?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of all this," Duo told her softly, "don't worry."

She smiled, "Good, I hope they aren't anything to be scared about."

"Not at all, just go back inside, and don't worry about it."

"Okay," she said, leaving.

Keli rolled her eyes, "You find the worst times to act like a dumbass."

"Excuse me? Dumbass?" he stared at her, "I'm not the one who challenged my step-father do a duel at nine at night, and then ran off into the woods."

"I had to do it, or he would have destroyed this place."

The Gator drove up, and they clearly heard what Keli had just said, "What's going on?" Quatre asked.

Keli shook her head, "Nothing. Now, how do we get rid of these?" Keli pointed to the six suits, "Self-destruction would work, but not here."

"That's what all of us were thinking," Angelina stated, "but I think that we should wait for the others to get here."

Keli shrugged, "Yeah, but we should get these away from this place." Just then, Heero, Wufei, John, and Kassy ran up.

"We would have to take them to an unused area, and then self-destruct them," Heero said, not even out of breath.

"Sounds like a plan," she told him, "I'll take the Virgo, you decide the rest."

"Well, I should stay here," Emily said, "somebody's got to make up a story to tell, and I don't need to be gone when my mom shows up."

"I'm going," Heero stated.

"I think I should stay behind with Emiry-chan," Karen added.

"Same here," Angelina muttered, "I don't really feel like piloting anything I'm not used to.

"Well, at least one of the guys is going to have to stay here, so it'll be me," Quatre said to us, "and maybe Trowa should stay behind too. It would look weird if all the Gundam pilots went."

Trowa nodded, "Okay, I'll stay back too."

"Okay, that makes the pilots me, Heero, Duo, Wufei, John-kun, and Kassy-chan," Keli told them all.

"Lets get going then," Heero said.

"Right," John stated.

She walked over to the Virgo, and the others walked to the other suits. Keli got into hers, and turned it on. She walked over to her bike, and closed a hand around it. The dolls came to life as well. All five of the pilots came onto the screen as they blasted up into the air, and began to head in a direction.

"Where should we go?" Wufei asked.

"Hmm, I think that the best place to do this would be further out into the country, where nobody will see us, or be able to stop us," Kassy answered.

"Umm, how are we gonna get back once we've finished?" Duo asked, hoping someone would have thought about that.

"Hang on," Keli told them. She opened up a link with Emily, "How do we get back when we're done? Do you have anything for us to use?"

She shook her head, "No, but you could take your cycle. How did the other pilots get here?" She moved closer to the screen, "Keli, people are asking about all proof this. I don't know what to say, and neither do the others."

"Then stall and wait till we get back. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Oh, and about the way they got to the party? The jeep that I still think Heero stole."

"Oh, can't use that," Emily muttered, looking down. Her face lit up, "Get one of us to go there, and we'll take you all back, if we have enough room."

"I grabbed my bike before we blasted off," Keli told her.

"Okay, that takes care of one... but we need another car for the rest of you. Someone who left their keys here, or someone who is here...Hang on for a second," she said, leaving the room, and going outside. She came back in, "Kassy-chan's car is available, and so is Karen-chans' mom's convertible that she borrowed."

"Karen's car can't hold many people, and Kassy's can only hold four extra in a tight squeeze. That only takes care of five people."

"Yeah, but your bike can hold two people. Someone can ride back with you."

"Oh yeah, that'll work." Keli looked back at the screens where the other pilots were, "Did you guys get all that?"

They all nodded, and Keli looked back at Emily, "Okay, Kassy's car it is. Who's gonna drive it out here?"

"Umm, hang on again," she said, walking out of the room. She came back with Angelina, Karen, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa.

"I'll do it," Karen spoke up, "I've driven her car, anyway."

"Okay, Karen-chan," she told her, then she looked back up at the other pilots, "Where are we going?"

"How about behind the railroad tracks that borders the highway going to Atlanta?" John asked, "It's out of the way, and would take awhile for the authorities to get here."

"Sounds good," Karen added, "I'll have the car parked beside the highway. It might look a little odd, but we have to take a chance."

"Okay," Keli stated, "Meet you soon. Over and out." She closed that link, and looked at the rest of the pilots, "Okay, we have a ride."

They flew the rest of the way in silence, and landed where they were going. Keli put her cycle down, and flew away from it, landing by the others, as far away from trees as they could get.

"Ready?" she asked, holding up the self-destruct button, which she had given a one minute delay to, the same as the others.

They all nodded. "Self-destruct sequence, now!" Keli yelled out, hitting the button when the others did.

They leapt out of their suits, and started to run through the dusty gravel as quick as they could, and didn't stop. The blast from the suits was enough to make the ground shake, and an ear-splitting sound.

Keli stopped running, and watched the inferno with glazed over eyes. The other five quit running further away from her, and turned around too.

"I didn't calculate an explosion that big," Heero stated.

Keli walked over to her cycle, which had fallen over because of the blast, and picked it back up. The helmet had cracked from the force, and she tossed it back onto the ground, after inspecting it.

"Okay, I've got my ride here, and yours will be here soon, but one person has to ride along with me." she began walking towards the highway, bike in tow. The rest followed her.

After a ten minute wait, Karen showed up, in Kassy's car, "Hey guys, need a lift?"

"Yeah," Kassy replied, "normally, I'd save everyone a fight, and ride along with Keri-chan, but since you're driving my car, I'll drive back."

Karen shrugged, and got out, letting Kassy sit in the drivers' seat, and taking the passenger seat for herself.

Heero got inside, and sat down, followed by John, and Wufei. Duo was shocked, "No freaking way are you gonna make me ride with her!"

"Deal with it," Heero muttered, "I'd rather ride in the car, and I think John and Wufei would too. Besides," he said with a non-Heero tone, "first come: first served."

"No way!"

Kassy looked bored, and turned the car back on, "We're leaving now..."

Keli shrugged, not caring. They left, and she turned to Duo, "Either you come with me, or you walk back. The choice is yours."

"Fine," he muttered, "just don't kill us."

Keli grinned, "I'm reckless, not stupid."

"That makes me feel safer."

"Baka."

"I am not!"

"Are you coming or not?" she asked, getting on the bike, pulling her hair into a ponytail with a ribbon, and revving the engine.

"Yeah sure." He got on behind her, and she shot off onto the highway, "So, what do we tell all the people back at the party?" he asked.

Keli shook her head, "I honestly don't know. We'll just have to deal with it by telling as little as possible."

"Yeah, I just hope that works."

"Me too."

"Well, school life will be a little weirder now, and the Gundams still need work," he explained.

"Yeah, I know. The system work has almost been completed in Kassy's, Emily's, and John's, but other than those three, this will take another six months to finish."

They saw Kassy's car ahead, and Keli grinned widely, "I found our companions." She began to speed up slightly, and pushed the cycle past the speed limit.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked when the bike began to speed up.

"Let's catch up," was all she said about it. She sped up even more, and got closer and closer.

"You crazy or something?"

She sped up even more, and was now right behind the car. She moved out of that lane, and went into the one beside theirs. Lucky for them, there weren't any cops, or any other cars for that matter. Keli shot ahead of them, and got back into the other lane.

"We'll just beat them back," she muttered.

"You've got to be kidding. Why even bother?"

"Just 'cause."

"God. You need help."

"I do? What about you? At least I don't call myself Shingami!"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes, and stopped talking. After ten more minutes of driving, the two reached Emily's place again, still ahead of the car. Duo slid off of the bike, and went inside, with Keli behind him.

"How did it go?" Emily asked, seeing them. The group of three all started up the steps to the second floor, where no one else was.

"They're all destroyed, but I think that the explosion caused some damage," Keli told her.

"As I expected, but it had to be done. Where's everyone else?"

"They're coming," Duo explained, "this reckless maniac passed them halfway here."

Keli grinned, "Okay, yes, I am reckless, but I know what I'm doing at least."

The car drove up, and everyone got out, "So that was you back there," Kassy commented, seeing the two talking to Emily.

"Yeah. Baka decided to be an idiot and go about seventy past the limit," Duo replied.

"Me? An idiot? And I am not baka!"

"Somebody stop those two before they're at each others' throats," John muttered.

"Shut up!" Keli and Duo yelled at him at the same time. 

He backed away, and let her and Duo argue for awhile. Some people came upstairs just as he was saying, "A Gundam pilot shouldn't be so damn crazy! I mean, Heero's half nuts, but you're like that guy doped up on a ton of caffeine! You've got no fear for your own life, no cares, and you don't even try and act like a normal girl!"

"What are you guys talking about?" the same girl that had come outside earlier asked, "did I just hear you say Gundam pilot, Duo?"

Keli sighed, walked past her, and went back downstairs. She saw Jennifer, Ann, and Rachel. They came over, "What just happened?" Jennifer wanted to know.

"Yeah, and why did we see you get into one of those suits and fly away? And then you come back here like nothing happened!" Rachel added.

"I don't want to talk about it," Keli muttered, walking out of the barn, "it's a long story."

They didn't follow her, and she walked down to down to the pond, and sat down. She looked down at the jeans she was wearing, and noticed that there was a big rip in them at the knee, and that she was bleeding at her ankle which also hurt, the one her father had grabbed. Her hands were very scraped up, and so were her arms. The shirt she had on was torn at the shoulder, and the short sleeves were messed up too. Not to mention that it was cold outside, and that her jacket was laying around somewhere in the darkness, covered with mud.

"No wonder everyone's been looking at me funny," She told herself, "I look like a train wreck." Keli sighed, and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to get warm.

Back inside the barn, and upstairs, everyone was pretty much talking about everything that had happened. The Gundam pilots and PL agents were upstairs, and so were a few extra people that wanted to know what was going on.

Emily, Kassy, Karen, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa walked out onto the balcony, and spoke quietly,

"What do we do about all of this?" Kassy asked Heero.

"It's impossible to lie completely, but we can't tell everything. Eventually we'll be found out, and Keli's in the most danger out of us all."

"Well, so what we do?" Karen wondered.

"I guess we have to tell everyone that we're the Gundam pilots," Quatre said.

"We can't do that," Trowa explained, "I suggest that we handle this each in our own way."

"I agree," Emily told them, "that's the best we can do for now."

They all looked inside the glass door, to see Duo, John, Wufei, and Angelina talking to a few people, trying to invent a story worth lying about. Kassy glanced out over the area, and saw Keli sitting by the pond, gazing into the water.

"She's the one that's the most messed up by all of this. She's really got no other people in her life than the ten of us, and her grandfather. Her mom has left the planet, and she can't see her anyway; and all of her other relatives have probably given up on the fact that she'll ever be found again."

They all turned to look at her, "Now that you mention it, Kassy, she has seemed a little messed-up lately, which isn't too unusual, but she acts happy," Karen added.

"She's usually so bright and perky, and today she's acting like the world's ending," Emily said.

"She did just go through hell and back," Karen spoke up, "I mean, her own step-father tried to kill her."

"Someone should go talk to her," Heero muttered in his usual way.

"I would go with Karen and Emily, but I don't think that she'd want to talk to someone who doesn't know how she feels," Kassy said.

"One of us could go talk to her," Quatre told them.

"It might be a good idea if Heero or Duo went to talk to her," Trowa said, "the rest of us aren't really close or anything."

"I shouldn't go," Heero spoke up, "she still doesn't trust me that well. Duo should go."

"Why him? All those two do is argue!" Kassy demanded, "that won't help at all."

"He is the one that went after her when she ran off into the woods with her father on her trail, and the one that got to her before she fell into the water after Frere," Quatre explained.

"But still-" She was interrupted by the rest of the group coming outside onto the balcony. The other people inside had gone back downstairs.

"Well, we made up a doozy," John muttered.

"What did you guys say? And do I even want to know the answer?" Emily asked.

"Well," Angelina began, "we started by saying that Keli's in the secret service," she muffled a small laugh, and continued, "and said that the the five people who went with her are her partners and allies."

Quatre hid a smile, "Nice lie."

Kassy burst out laughing. "Who made that one up? I know that John and Angelina aren't that creative."

They pointed at Duo, and he grinned, "Just call me Agent Maxwell."

"You honestly think people will believe that?" Heero asked.

"They already have," Wufei said, trying to hide a small smile as well.

Duo walked over to the railing, and looked around. He saw the figure by the pond, and his expression grew serious, "What's she doing down there?"

"She just kind of walked out, and went down there. It's where she's been for thirty minutes," Kassy told him, looking down as well.

"I'll go down and bring her back up here then." He walked back inside, and went downstairs.

Keli was looking silently at the water, and noticed that Duo was there, standing behind her. She picked up a small rock, and threw it into the water, blurring the image. He sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked him, keeping her gaze on the water.

He shrugged, "Nothing, really. I just don't understand why you're down here by yourself."

"Because I want to be. Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to go."

"Why?"

"I just do," she muttered, shivering because of the cold weather.

"Here," he said, taking off his jacket, "you're fixing to freeze." He handed it to her, and she pulled it over her shoulders.

"Umm, arigato," Keli muttered.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he began.

"What?"

"Who exactly was that man? He was the same one that attacked us in space, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you kinda seemed to have a former knowledge of him."

"He was my stepfather. His name's Frere. He married my mom a few years after I was born. The last time I saw him before in space, he attacked me because I defended my mom. I was ten when that happened," she explained.

"Oh."

"He was a horrible man. I don't know what my mother ever saw in him," Keli muttered. A lone tear slid down her cheek, and dropped down onto her hand. Duo caught the movement, and looked towards her.

"What's the matter?" he asked slowly. At that moment she burst into tears, and clutched onto the front of his shirt, crying. He raised an eyebrow, and put an arm around her. She kept crying for a few minutes.

After she was done sobbing, she glanced up, "Gomen nasai," she mumbled.

"Sorry about what?"

"Nothing--umm, I mean--nothing," she stammered.

He laughed, "You're weird."

"Same to you," Keli retorted, "by the way, what'd you say about the suits?"

"Well, me, John, Wufei, and Angelina came up with the dumbest and worst lie in the history of the universe."

She stared at him, "What?"

"Well, you don't expect us to tell the whole truth. Umm, actually everything we said was a complete lie."

"Oh?"

"Unless you really are a member of the Secret Service, everything I said was bullshit," he said, grinning.

She burst out laughing, "Secret Service? You really think they'll fall for something as lame as that?"

"These people aren't exactly Harvard material, but they're not stupid."

"It worked though."

She rolled her eyes, "Only you would think up something so dumb. I'm surprised they listened for two seconds."

"At least it got them to stop asking questions."

"Am I going to have to show them my Secret Service badge when I get back inside?"

He grimaced, "I hope not. I don't really know."

"What about you, Heero, and everyone else that went on the little joy ride? What kinda crap did ya say about them?"

"Do you mind having five partners?"

Keli laughed again, "Nice one, honestly, but that is the worst load of shit I've ever heard of in my life."

"As I was saying before: but it worked."

She sighed, "You're hopeless."

He grinned, "Our problem has been solved."

"Or maybe you just made more of a mess," Keli replied.

"You'll never know unless you go back inside," he said, getting up.

"Fine," she mumbled, "maybe I can fix some of the damage..."

He held out his hand, and helped her up. Both of them walked back inside, and everyone was wondering about everything. The rest of the pilots were still upstairs, probably just talking.

"Starr! Are you okay?" a girl named Hannah asked.

Keli nodded, "Yeah, I'm all right. Just kind of worn out from all this."

"I know how you feel," she said.

"Yeah, because now that school's been in for so long, you can't sleep till noon!"

She laughed, "Guess so."

Keli yawned, "I think I'll be sleeping till noon tomorrow. a little sleep is all I need."

Jennifer walked over to her and the little group, along with a few more people Keli didn't really recognize, "A fifteen year old Secret Service agent, huh?"

Keli glanced over at Duo, and answered, "The world has gone nuts," she shrugged, "but what can ya do?"

Jennifer smiled, "I just thought that was a dumb story that Duo made up to hide something worse."

Keli grinned, "Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe something like you guys are supposedly dead or something; like the Gundam pilots."

Despite what she really wanted to say, which would be getting up in her face and screaming, 'We are the Gundam pilots DAMNIT!' Keli opted for something else, "Oh, them. Those people are long gone. Most likely dead--they haven't been seen in such a long time. I wasn't even on the case, it was too simple of one to solve."

"Whatever did happen to those five, anyway?" Duo asked, winking at her.

She shrugged, "They've been left for dead, and haven't really been heard of since the Mars Base thing."

"Not much was ever released on that little matter," Rachel said.

"You'll never know what really happened there, I guess."

She stared at Keli. Realizing what she just said, she covered her tracks. "Umm, what I meant was that-er no one will-uh ever know what happened there."

Heero and company came down the stairs, and walked over to Keli, Duo, and the group gathered around them. Kassy grinned one of her I-know-something grins, and stared at Keli, who was still wearing the blue jacket Duo had let her borrrow, "Where's your jacket, Duo," she asked, acting funny.

He shrugged, "I gave it to Starr outside."

"And why was that?"

"Cause it's cold outside."

"And why was that?"

Keli stared at her. "Did somebody spike the drinks? Kassy, you're acting way too messed up to be not doped up on anything."

She laughed, "Nope, I'm fine."

Emily glanced at her, "Kassy, I think you need some sleep."

Kassy snickered.

"Well then, why are you acting like this?" Keli asked.

"Why are you?"

"Huh? Did you just ask me the same thing I asked you?"

"What?"

Keli groaned, "Never mind. God, it's like you're wacked-out on drugs."

"Me? On drugs?"

She nodded, "That's the way you're acting. I think somebody spiked the drinks."

Kassy shook her head, "Uk. You are so thick-headed it's not funny."

"Nani?" Keli asked, switching to Japanese for a second. If she wasn't doped up, she'd answer.

"Okay, why'd you change languages for a sec? That was weird," Kassy commented.

"Baka," she muttered.

"Hey! I am not! If anyone's stupid it's you!"

Keli shrugged, "As long as we're clear on that, it's fine by me."

She grinned, "Sorry."

Keli yawned again, and looked down at her watch, "Damn. It's already midnight. I think I'll go back home now, and get in at least a few hours' sleep before I have to get to work."

Heero looked over at her, "I think you should lay off work for awhile. You're tired, and people can't work well when they're tired."

She nodded, "Thanks, I might just take a few days off, you know, to have a little fun after school."

Jennifer stared at her, "I didn't know you work. Where?"

"Oh, I work at my Grandfathers," she answered, "so do Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. We help him out with stuff."

She smiled, "Always the helper."

Keli grinned, "You could say that." She turned around, "I think I should be getting back home now. I look kinda like hell, and feel just as bad." She waved to everyone, and left on my motor cycle.

She had to take mostly back roads and stuff because if she didn't the police would stop her and fine her for not having on a helmet. She got home around one-thirty, and went right to bed, not even caring if she got dirt or blood on her sheets.

Her grandfather didn't really ask about the party. He knew something had happened, but didn't know what, and none of them were about to tell him.


	6. Nowhere is Safe (Part 1)

The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End!

***

Have you ever gotten to a certain age, and then decided that nothing interesting or exiting would ever happen in your life? That's what happened to me when I was about fourteen, I decided that my life was over already. I was a genius compared to some of the other kids, but I got in trouble a lot, most of it because of my skill with computers and fighting.

The year was AC 196 and the world was in chaos. The five Gundam pilots by the names of Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Roberba Winner, and Wufei Chang had been captured by a new type of mobile doll, and were condemned to execution.

My grandfather admitted to me that he was building a Gundam, and that I would be the pilot. The Gundam's name: ShootingStarr. the pilots were set free, and the Earth was back to normal for awhile....but not forever.

As usual, trouble started up again, and I once more took to the cockpit of the Gundam. Now fighting alongside the Gundam pilots are me, and my five best friends, who turned out to be members of a secret force called Peace Legacy, employed because of their knowledge of mobile suits, and access to certain things in this city.

***

((writer speaking here))

Since I haven't really made any introductions or explanations about Peace Legacy or Keli so far, I decided to do that now, along with making a small summery of the past events, which I just completed.

Peace Legacy agents are:

****

Kassy: who is the leader of the agents in the city, and probably the best person for the job, because she's pretty good with computers, and knows her way around mobile suits, which was the main reason she was picked for Peace Legacy as the top pilot. She's a little taller than Keli, with deeply tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair with a few streaks of a lighter color on top, which is cut short to her shoulders, and wavy.

****

John: who would have to be second in command, because of his fighting abilities in a mobile suit, and quick thinking. His father is Mayor of the city, and like all the other members' parents, he doesn't know about his son's involvement in the secret force. He's pretty much the tall person in the group, and has really short, black hair, and brown eyes, with dark skin.

****

Emily: who is third command. Fighting skills are average, as well as computer skills, but she can keep a cool head in a situation. Her mother is head of the city council, which means that Emily has access to certain files. She's the smallest of the group, and has light brown hair, emerald-blue eyes, and a tan.

****

Karen: fourth in command. Fighting skills are average, but when she gets angry, she can get carried away. Her computer skills are top-notch, and she's got a good ability to think. Her father works for the Military Base. She's got dark blonde hair halfway down her back, and blue eyes, and is the second shortest person in the group of five.

****

Angelina: last in command. Fighting skills are even with Emily's, and computer skills aren't too great, but she's level-headed; most of the time anyway. Father is chief of police in the city. She has short black hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and is almost taller than John is, which is funny because of their relations.

****

And then there's Keli: She doesn't really belong with Peace Legacy or with the other five Gundam pilots. The Gundam pilots respect her, but don't really think that she's on their level, and the PL agents think of her only as an ally. At the moment, Keli has really dark brown hair that falls almost to her knees, and dark blue eyes. She's taller than Emily and Karen, but shorter than everyone else, including the Gundam pilots.

The reason she was picked to be a pilot has a lot to do with the fact that she has great skills in almost everything, minus school and fashion. If it had not been for her grandfather, who refused her participation on Operation Meteor, she would have been a pilot a lot sooner, and her skills would have greatly surpassed the level she's on now.

****

I don't think any of the five Gundam pilots need an introduction, so I'll begin the story now. Enjoy!*******************************************************

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, first semester: over. Second semester: just begun. The school had just gotten back in from winter break, and now the group had different schedules ((My school is just fucked up that way)). So now Keli had the same homeroom--World History with Duo, Heero, Kassy, John, and Wufei. Computer Technology with Heero and Wufei, along with some of my friends that aren't agents or pilots. Advanced Chemistry with Angelina, Karen, Quatre, Trowa, and Emily, and weight-training with one of her friends who were normal for a change: Ann. The Gundams were almost complete. The point of Keli, Heero, and Wufei taking Computer Tech is to make use of their extra time, and the good computers to work on the software.

"Class, since today is the first day back to school for you all after that wonderful three-weeks vacation, I'll tell you a little about the trip to the History Museum that we will be taking near the end of the month," Keli's world history teacher began. Duo, who had been learning how to shoot rubber bands, started firing at Keli, while she was trying to sleep.

Keli grabbed the band out of the air an inch from her face and fired it back, hitting him on the side of the head. She laid her head back down as the teacher added, "Since we'll be studying the time period that the museum portrays, I thought it would be a good idea to go."

Keli yawned, and the teacher looked at her, then looked at her role book. "Ah, Miss Williams, is that correct?"

Keli looked up, "You mean me?"

She nodded, "Yes. Were you planning on sleeping your way through this class? Because that's what it looks like."

"No, I'm just usually tired. My job keeps me up."

"Then why don't you ask for better hours?"

"Cause I work as soon as I get done with my homework, and don't stop till midnight. That's the way it is."

The teacher looked appalled, "You can't work hours like that! It's illegal!"

Keli sighed, "I work for my grandfather. He's the old mobile suit technician that used to work at one of the bases in the Colonies. I'm helping him with some software for some new models expected out soon in space. He's in charge of the cockpit, so I decided to help out." _Well, it's sorta true_...

"You can't be serious," she muttered, "now I've heard them all."

Keli raised an eyebrow, "But I am."

She walked over to the girl, "You mean to tell me that a girl as young as you can design a software program for a mobile suit?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Just think; remember the Gundam pilots that were in the war just last year? They can pilot mobile suits three times the power of the one I'm helping out with. I just happen to be an ace with computers."

The teacher sighed, "I don't believe you at all, and you can't sleep in my class anyway. Try and stay awake, or else I'll be forced to give you detention."

Keli shrugged, and tried to stay awake for the rest of the class, which just wasn't happening. After class, they all went outside for break.

"Jeeze, she sure was riding up your ass," Duo commented.

"Yeah, but it kinda funny watchin her face when I said that. If only the stuff we were doing was as simple as software."

Heero began to speak, "You should have never told her that."

Keli sighed, "Relax. God! These idiots don't know shit okay? I know that already. If you told them the world will end in an hour, they'd go run for cover. Heero, just trust me on stuff like this."

Keli's communicator beeped, and so did the agents'. "Great, just what we need right now, trouble on the first day back," she mumbled.

She opened it up, and one of the new foot soldiers from Peace Legacy was standing there, "Anyone who can hear this message, but especially the G pilots and special troops; some base is going to secretly attack Northview High school in approximately one hour. All available units respond."

Kassy spoke into the watch, "Agent Long; Lieutenant reporting. All five PL specials are here, along with the six G pilots. We'll stop it."

He nodded, "Good. Lieutenant; your suits will be ready by the time you get to base."

She nodded, and turned off the watch, "Not how the hell would they be able to find us like this?'

"Well, they did," John mumbled.

"Not exactly," Keli told him slowly.

"She's right," Wufei said, "They may think that if a threat like this comes up, the Gundam pilots will try and stop it. So it may be a trap. But if the agents are used to back us up..."

"We'll get away," Quatre ended, getting the idea.

Keli nodded, "Wufei got it absolutely right. So, I guess it's safe to say school's second priority right now. So..." She began barking out instructions, and Kassy did the same to the PL agents.

"Okay, all of us need to get back to the house, ASAP." Keli instructed just as Kassy said

"Agents! Head to base! Karen, Emily, you're riding with me in my car; John, you take Angelina."

They all nodded, "Right."

Keli waved to them as they disappeared around the corner, "I'll be on comcall!" she yelled. She got on my motor cycle, and sped off, not caring if teachers saw her or not. It was business.

She arrived home and her grandfather came outside, "I already know about it. Your Gundams are all set to go."

She nodded, "Yeah, but maybe we should change clothes first. It would look strange if we got comcalled by someone at the school and looked like we did when we left."

He nodded, and she went up to change, just as the other five got home. School disturbances are beginning to feel natural, Keli thought to herself as she pulled on a pair of black baggy pants, a gold top, and a silver coat.

She ran back downstairs, and grabbed her heat sensor, which was back in the lab. She saw the other five come down into the lab, and grinned, "Its back to business."

They got onto the elevator, and Quatre said, "We'll have to be extra careful, so no students get hurt."

Duo nodded, "That wouldn't be good. And it would just make people madder at us all."

They reached the top, and Keli noticed ShootingStarr still had her old laptop in it, still hooked up. She unhooked it, and got inside, sliding the pendant through the access panel, and the suit was brought to life.

They blasted out into the sky, and Heero and Keli changed their suits into the jets, and the whole group flew towards the school. Keli connected to the other pilots' Gundams on communications.

"What do you think they'll do when they see six Gundams flying over the school?" Duo asked.

"Knowing how messed up it is, they'll probably make everyone evacuate the building," Keli answered.

"That wouldn't be the best option," Trowa stated.

"My school is messed up that way. You guys should have figured that out by now."

"Maybe one of us should contact the building and request that they stay inside the building?" Quatre suggested.

"No, won't work. They'll just send the kids outside anyway due to an attempted bomb threat, at least that's how they'll see it."

Kassy and John came on communications at that moment. "Should we stay out of the way?" John asked Heero.

"Yes. It would be best if we only use your services as backup. Otherwise, you five make sure no innocents get hurt."

"Hai," Kassy stated.

Keli blasted up higher into the air, and started scanning the area. "I've got thirty mobile suits on radar!" she yelled, "And more than ten carriers!"

"They really over-did it," Duo muttered. "This much for blowing up a school?"

"THEY SHOULDN'T BE TRYING TO BLOW UP A SCHOOL AT ALL!" Keli yelled at him.

She drew her beam saber, Heero drew his, Wufei drew his trident, Trowa held up the large gun on the arm of his Gundam, and Duo drew his scythe.

The suits were flying far below where they were, in plain view of the ground. The six Gundams descended quickly. Now they were in view of people on the ground as well. It didn't help too much that the first lunch period was starting, and people were heading outside.

Keli intercepted a communication which was apparently from the commander of the Military troops. "Okay men! The Gundam pilots are here! There's no way that they can beat over 100 troops in an area like this!"

"We'll just see about that," she mumbled, rushing forward. She heard Emily's voice ring out over the com system in her Gundam, "Everyone! Be careful as possible when you guys are taking down suits! We don't want any hitting the building or anywhere around it!"

Duo grinned, "Don't worry. They'll all be taken out before they hit the ground."

Wing Zero and ShootingStarr reached the front of the enemy troops first, and took down three each right away. Duo followed, hitting four in a 360 degree swipe of the scythe. Quatre used the two blades in the end of his Gundam's hands, and squeezed one so hard it exploded. Trowa hit one with his gun, and then swept out a small blade, and swept it past another one, making it explode. Wufei used his trident, and hit two at the same time.

"So far so good," Keli muttered, "but only about ten have been downed." She saw a bunch of students run outside, including a few of her friends. "Damnit! Be extra careful now!" She yelled out.

"Hai!" Duo replied. He flew lower, and hit a bunch more with his scythe. Heero fired his beam gattling once, hitting at least ten at the same time. "Well done, Heero," Quatre commented.

By this time, most of the suits had been destroyed, and only about fifteen remained. At that time, Keli and Duo were the only ones by the school, the rest of the pilots had been fighting further away, and across the street.

Ten of the fifteen went after the other four, and five of the suits flew up high into the air, all of them with beam cannons. They powered up, ready to shoot. ShootingStarr blasted up, but wasn't going to get within good range to shoot them down in time. Instead, Keli changed courses, and blasted towards DeathscytheHell. She grabbed the Gundam's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Duo yelled at her when she grabbed the suit.

"I need a boost!" Keli yelled back.

He grabbed the waist of ShootingStarr, and shoved it up. "Arigato!" Keli said as she used the boost for extra momentum, and blasted up towards the suits. She still wouldn't get there in time, so she did the only thing she could at the moment. She held the controls that operated the wing cannon, and the large gold wings swept forward, ready to fire. "Hope this doesn't short out the Gundam again," she told herself as she hit the button that fired the weapon, sending a large beam at the suits.

They exploded into huge balls of flame, and fell towards the ground. Five shots sent at the same time prevented them from hitting the ground, and destroying the school.

"Arigato Agents!" Keli complemented as the colored suits came into view. They had been hiding, and only shooting at anything that threatened the school or the students. She looked over to where the others were fighting, and saw the last suit go down.

Keli sighed, "Wonder how they'll put this up in the news. More attacks from rebels? Well, at least it'll make us look good."

She saw a bunch of people run outside the building, even though lunch had been long gone. "Hey," Duo said, "maybe we're getting popular now that we just saved the school from destruction."

"C'mon," Kassy told everyone, "we should go now, before the news people get here." The agents were all in their PL uniforms.

"Right."

"Hey Kassy-chan," Karen yelled at her, "How 'bout we all meet at McDonald's as soon as we get our suits back to base? We all missed lunch!"

"Hey Starr!"

She turned around at the sound of her other name being called, "Oh, hey Annie." they were walking into the locker rooms to get dressed back in after class was over. Annie was a really nice person: she was short, had black hair and brown eyes, and was Vietnamese.

"Today was fun," she commented. They had all pretty much bet the boys that they could lift more than they could. Three of them owed the two girls money, and two of them had already given them ten each.

They got dressed again, "I don't wanna ride the stupid bus home," Annie moaned. From all the stories, Keli didn't want to ride it home either. "Can't you give me a ride?"

Keli shook her head, "Sorry, but for the last few days, I've been taking Duo to school, since the motor cycle he usually uses is in the shop cause it broke. He refuses to drive a car to school, claiming everyone'll ask him for a ride home."

It was true, and the other four all rode in the same car, which left the parking lot as soon as Heero got outside, which in the mind of Duo, was way too early. He'd been having detention for the last week; due to talking back.

"Then why don't you drive a car to school? I know that your grandfather's rich."

"Because I can't drive, and I didn't want to take Driver's Ed. That's why."

Keli grabbed her backpack, and walked out of the locker room. Coach Thompson was gathering up all the basketballs used for his period, and she had been in his class last semester. "Hey Coach!" she yelled at him.

He turned around, "Hey Starr. Are you waiting for that Maxwell kid again?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll just stay in here till his detention is over. Do you mind if I keep one of the balls out until he gets here? I'll put it back before I go."

"Sure, but you never played at all when you were in my class. You were always on that computer."

She grinned, "Well, maybe I'm thinking of joining the team."

"Really?"

"Hell no. I just wanna do something till he gets here."

He shrugged, and handed her one of the basketballs, "Here ya go. Take a shot."

Keli smiled, and shot at the basket parallel to her, watching as it swished through the net.

"You sure you don't wanna try out for the team?"

She grinned, and ran after the ball. He left her to the empty gym. She occupied herself with shooting, and didn't even notice when Duo walked into the gym.

"Hey. You can shoot that well?" he asked as she sunk another shot, this time from the center of the court.

Keli looked over at him, "Ah, gomen, didn't know you were done with detention. I just gotta go put this up."

She grabbed the ball and opened the door with the key Coach had kept hanging in the door to the equipment room, tossed the ball inside and took the key out. "I'll go take this back to Coach Thompson. You can wait outside if you want."

Keli walked into his office, and handed him back the key. He was in there on his computer. He looked up when she put the keys down on his desk. "Okay. Leaving now?"

She nodded, "Yup. See ya later."

He nodded, and she walked back into the parking lot beside the gym, where she had my motor cycle. "How much longer do you have detention?" she asked Duo.

"I think till Friday." It was Wednesday at the moment.

"How long till your cycle gets completely fixed? And you know I'm not gonna pay for that."

"About a week I think."

Keli shrugged, and got onto the bike. "Goody. I swear, why don't you just use one of the cars we have?"

"Cause I don't like any of the cars you have."

She turned around and stared at him, "That's not a reason."

Duo got on behind her, "Yeah it is."

She blasted off, "You know, I don't have to give you a ride home. I could make you ride the bus."

He laughed, "Yeah, but you're too nice to me to make me do that."

She grinned, "Try my patience and you'll see. Anyway, there's something fun about staying at school later than usual, and with no one around you. I need to go to the library tomorrow and see what I can do to mess them up."

"Try deleting the data on student IDs," he suggested.

Keli nodded, "Sounds good. I'm always up to a challenge."

"So I heard. John told me that when you were in seventh grade you were dared to hack into the school's computers and you winded up deleted a whole bunch of stuff. He said they couldn't use them for months."

She laughed, "That was fun, but the computers my middle school had were primitive. They hadn't gotten any new ones since year 2050. It was like figuring out a master password."

The two got home somewhere around four, and as soon as they did, Keli walked down into the lab and pulled on a white lab coat, because she didn't want to get her clothes messed up. Duo didn't follow her, and she was sure he was getting some food.

Heero, and Wufei were already working, while she was pretty sure Quatre and Trowa were in their rooms doing their homework. Part of the reason she wasn't doing that was because she never felt like bringing her books home.

Both of the boys were working on the last configurations to the pink suit at the far end, which was Angelina's. Hers was being sort of modeled like Altron, with flame throwers, and the same build, except for the fact that hers wouldn't have the odd scorpion tail thing that the Gundam had, and was smaller, like all the agents Gundam's. It also did not have the spear; instead they were making a beam saber for it.

The other four suits were also modeled from the five Gundams, but only because it was easier for us to build than if they had decided to build five Gundams completely different.

Kassy's was modeled after Wing Zero, but hers would be nowhere near as strong as Heero's Gundam. It was different shades of purple, and had some white on it as well. It wouldn't wings, and the beam gattling wouldn't be as big or as powerful, but it would be the strongest out of the new Gundams.

John's would be modeled after DeathscytheHell, but to a very small extent. His would be navy and black, and wouldn't have the wings of the original, and instead of a scythe, his would have a beam saber.

Karen's would be modeled after Heavyarms, with a smaller gun on the right arm, and the same guns positioned by the face. It would be different shades a blue, and would have some white in it as well.

Emily's is modeled after Sandrock, with the same blades over the hands, shoulders that weren't as broad, and the whole body of it was more compact, making it slightly more mobile. The colors would be similar shades of red, and then it will also have some gray on it.

Keli went over to the blue Gundam, and got to work, after she grabbed her laptop out of ShootingStarr. She was still only working on the cockpit systems, and Kassy's was complete totally, Karen's would be done by that night, John's was also complete, Emily's needed another two days or so, and Angelina's needed another week.

She jumped up into the cockpit of Karen's Gundam, and plugged her laptop into it. She started typing, trying to find where she had left off the last time she had worked on it.

Sometime after midnight, Keli finally wandered back up to her room, took a quick shower, and got in bed. Her small kitten, Iria, leapt onto her bed, followed closely by her other, and fatter, cat, Skittles. ((Those ARE the actual names of my cats, just don't ask, it's a REALLY long story.))

She laughed softly, and pulled Iria over onto the pillow to her left, and Skittles over to her right. They both started purring. "Well, I'm glad you two are happy," she muttered, closing her eyes. She knew if I moved, they'd both bite her in the face.

She woke up by two cats meowing like crazy around five AM. It was breakfast time for them both. "Okay, okay," Keli mumbled, rolling out of the bed.

She slipped on a bathrobe to hide her pajamas and walked downstairs, with the cats at her feet. "All right. Food's coming up. Just hold on," she mumbled, stumbling into the kitchen, getting out their food bowls, and laying both of them down.

She poured them some food and water, and sat down on top of the bar so she could watch them both eat, chowing down like there was no tomorrow.

Keli sighed, "At least the two of you don't have to worry about suspicious attacks at your school, and building five more Gundams."

Iria glanced up at her curiously, and the went back to eating. She heard noises coming from the stairs, and glanced in that direction to see Heero walking down the steps.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked him, glancing down at the two cats.

He shook his head, "I always get up this early."

She stared at him, "But you go to bed later than I do. That gives you, what, maybe three hours of sleep a night?"

"I guess."

Keli raised an eyebrow, "I can barely get off with five hours and you're all peppy with three?" she knew he wasn't exactly peppy ever, and neither was she, but she always fell asleep in first period. Or was it second? Or third? Or all?

He shrugged, and got some food out of the cupboard. Keli yawned, "Well, now that the evil beings have been fed, I'm going to try and get a few extra minutes of sleep, if I can." It was already around six. She walked back upstairs while Heero took his breakfast down to the lab.

Keli couldn't go back to sleep, so she worked on something on her laptop. For now, she was working on a program that, when run on any chosen computer, it would wipe out everything on it, and make it useless.

At seven her alarm clock went off, and she stumbled out of bed for the second time that day. She walked over to her closet, and found out that none of her usual clothes were in there. (Most of them were strewn all over the floor, and some were in the laundry room)

"Damnit. This sucks," Keli muttered, grabbing the birthday present she had gotten from Kassy, Karen, Angelina, and Emily out of the closet. She put it on, pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and walked downstairs.

Everyone was downstairs, except for Duo, who was most likely still sleeping. Keli grabbed a Pop Tart, and went back upstairs, deciding to actually do something for her grades. At seven-thirty, and after finishing only half of her World History homework, she knocked on Duo's door.

"C'mon and wake up. You'll be late 'cause I ain't takin you to school today." She walked back downstairs and left on the cycle. She got to school just as the early bell rang, and walked to her locker.

"Starr! You look normal today." One of her other friends, Jessica, said, walking up to her locker, and looking at her while she put her History notebook in her backpack.

"I didn't have time to wash my clothes this week," Keli mumbled, "sorry, I gotta get to class now." She walked away from her locker, and into first period.

Kassy stared at Keli, then spoke, "You actually wore it! What happened; you run out of clothes?"

Keli was in a pair of black flares from Express, a dark gold shirt from the same place, and a dark platinum jacket. Her knee-high black boots were on her feet as well. She nodded reluctantly, "Maybe I should learn how to wash clothes. I feel like an idiot."

"But you look soo cute."

She rolled her eyes, "Just what I need, to look cute. You know I swore never to wear clothes like this. I'm rejecting my own code."

"But you did."

"Because I was out of other clothes!" Kassy smiled sweetly, "You have other clothes than that, I'm sure of it."

"Nothing I'll wear to school."

The teacher walked in, and stared at Keli too, "Starr, did you do something different to your appearance? Get a haircut?"

She sighed, and didn't bother to explain, because the late bell rang, and right after it finished ringing, Heero walked into the room.

"Why didn't you take Duo to school?" Heero asked Keli, not noticing the change.

"Because I didn't feel like being late. Where is he?"

"At his locker."

"Heero. Starr. Be quiet," the teacher instructed them. Keli nodded slowly, not really listening.

Duo paraded into the room, more than late, as always. He sat down without saying a word in his usual seat next to Keli, and behind Heero. Keli was sitting behind Kassy.

He glanced over at Keli to say something about her not taking him to school and almost fell out of his seat laughing. Keli almost punched him. But instead, she just looked up at the teacher, well, actually, she put her head on her desk and started sleeping.

After class Keli went out into the Commons' area like always, and eventually the whole group showed up.

"What, did you decide Nike shirts and jeans weren't cutting it?" Duo snickered as he walked up to Keli talking to John.

She stared at him with an evil look on her face, "I ran out of clean clothes, and this was the only thing in my closet I could wear to school."

Emily grinned, "But it looks kawaii on ya."

"No it doesn't. I'll trade a pair of Nikes and jeans for this thing any day." She turned to Duo, "And I didn't take you to school again because I wanted to be on time for once."

He shrugged, "Fine. Heero brought me." He started snickering again, after glancing at Keli one more time.

This time she didn't even bother to warn him, she just slammed her fist into his stomach.

He doubled over, and Keli started walking to second period just as the bell rang. Heero and Wufei walked beside her to class, which was over at DTC ((Dothan Technology Center)) "Why did you hit him?" Wufei asked her.

"Because I'm sick of him laughing at my outfit," she mumbled back.

"Why is he laughing about it?"

"I have no idea."

They reached the classroom just as the bell rang and sat in their usual seats, going by last name. Heero had the computer right behind Keli, and Wufei just sat in the back anyway, so that the three of them could finish the assignments quickly, and get to work looking for suspicious things going on at the school.

"Today, class," the teacher began, "you will begin to design plans for a mobile suit, as a part of this technology class. The project can be done alone, or you can do it in groups of up to three people. I will give the people who design the best suit an automatic A in this class, no matter what grade you will actually have at the end of the semester."

"Easy A," Keli whispered to Heero and Wufei.

"I have put in the simplest software I could into these computers, and unless you have the same software at home, this is specifically an at school only project. I know it sounds like a hard project, and it will be, but I'm sure that if you try, your results will amaze you."

After he looked at some papers, most likely forms that the students had had to fill out recently. He called Keli up to his desk, "Miss Williams, I see here that your grandfather, whom you are living with, did some mobile suit design for the military before he retired, is that correct?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but he's too busy to come talk to the class."

He laughed, "That's not what I mean. I just wanted to ask you if you also knew how to design suits, since it says on your papers that you're helping him with building one."

"Oh, yes, but I'm better with making hardware. But we only have to make plans for a mobile suit, right? We don't have to design any hardware."

"That's right. I just want the layout for one. Do you think you'll be working with anyone on this project?"

She nodded, "Most likely Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang."

He nodded, "They also seem to know more about technology than the rest of the class. I wish you luck, you could use the A."

"Thanks," she told him, walking back to her seat.

"What was that about? Does he suspect?" Heero asked.

"Nope. Just wished me luck on the project, I believe the three of us are gonna work together, am I right?"

"It might be best, so we can get into the school records as soon as we're finished," Wufei stated.

The teacher stood up again, "And I also want to say, no one in this class is going to design a rip-off of one of the military's suits. That means no Taurus, no Leos, no Aries, no Cancers, no Virgos, and especially, I don't want anyone designing a Gundam."

"Why not?" a short girl with black hair asked from her seat near the front.

"Because, those machines have no need to be ripped off. And if you do, you'll automatically fail the project. The Gundams are, in a way, perfect mobile suits, and I don't think any of your suits will be perfect, so just don't do it."

Keli grinned, and spoke softly to Heero, "Hear that? People are starting to understand about the Gundams. We're being recognized as the good guys."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Wufei found some information about us."

"Us as students or us as pilots?"

"Both. He's attempting to break into them. He's almo-" He stopped talking.

"What is it?" She got up and looked at Wufei's screen. It read:

**

Attempting to access encrypted data.

**********

**

Data accessed.

********************

******************

****************

**************

**

6 transfer students from the first semester; Trowa B, Wufei C, Duo M, Starr W, Quatre W, and Heero Y, are suspected of being the 6 Gundam pilots.

**

5 friends, also suspected: Karen B, John D, Kassy G, Angelina G, and Emily K.

********************

******************

****************

**************

**

All 11 students were missing during the attack weeks ago, and were suspected to be the pilots of the mobile suits fighting the mobile dolls.

********************

******************

****************

**************

**

All 11 considered to be enemies of the military, and police. The 11 students will be monitored, and if anything suspicious comes up, they will be arrested.

Keli's jaw dropped open, "This cannot be happening."

"It can, and will happen. Unless we do something to clear our names. We aren't trying to kill people, we're trying to help them. This is just going to get in our way," Heero stated, not really caring about the fact that they were most likely being monitored at the moment.

She nodded, and grabbed her backpack off of the floor, opened it up and took out her laptop, turned it on, and started typing rapidly. She plugged it into Wufei's computer and began to run the new program.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Saving our asses," she replied. "this is a program I designed. It was made to eliminate all data on a computer, and make it inaccessible ever again. That way they can't track what I'm about to put in here. I guess I got lucky. I completed it this morning."

Heero glanced at the screen as she wrote, and nodded his approval.

**********

To all who can read this message:

********************

*******************

****************

**************

************

**********

We are the Gundam pilots, and we don't like you tampering with our lives. If you wish to threaten us, we will be forced to take action.

**********

The six of us are protecting the city as best we can, what with all the attacks by the military on Northveiw High School, and on helpless other places. Our job is now to protect this city, and if you do not respect this, we will be forced to destroy all who oppose us.

**********

We are trying to lead peaceful lives, after all that we have been through. Please don't make us take action.

She posted the message onto all of the school system computers, along with anyone who had direct access to their computers, like the police, and political officials.

"Although the only thing that'll do will be to stir up trouble, I agree with what you wrote," Wufei stated.

Keli nodded, "They'll only go after us even more, but it had to be done. I really don't care what happens if they find out it's us, I just wish I could live in peace again. I feel sorry for you two, you've probably never even gotten to have a chance at a normal life."

Wufei nodded, "Yeah, but this is almost normal."

Keli laughed, and the teacher came over to her to ask why, just as the computer she had messed with shut down. "Did the computer crash?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. It did just as Wufei said something about how crappy it was. I guess it was getting back at him."

He laughed, and spoke to Wufei, "You can just look on with Heero, since you'll be working on the same project anyway."

He nodded, and moved his chair over.

In chemistry, the class just worked on some worksheets, and in weight lifting, Keli and Annie basically just did nothing in there.

Home. Work. Sleep. Wake up. School. Repeat a bunch.

Keli waltzed into World History with Kassy, Heero, and Duo, as usual. As soon as they got into the classroom all of their communication watches started beeping.

Keli gulped, and glanced down at it, beginning to walk out of the room behind Heero and Duo, while Kassy was right behind her. The teacher stopped them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Keli didn't have her ID on as usual, so she lied, "I need to go buy myself another ID. I lost mine."

She looked at the other three, "What about you?"

Kassy mumbled, "I don't feel so good..." She ran past the teacher.

Duo spoke up next. "I need to call my parents. I forgot my homework."

Heero pointed to his desk, "I accidentally brought the wrong book to class."

She sighed, and let the three remaining people past. Keli heard her mutter something about forgetful students, and then shut the door.

As they ran through the halls, Keli opened up the watch, "What's going on this time?" She asked as she saw Emily, Karen, and Trowa come running out of the hallway next to theirs, and Angelina, Wufei, and Quatre come out of the library in front of them.

Agent Long was standing there again on the screen. He saluted, "Miss Akutenshi, there have been threats coming from the base again. I'm afraid they may have found out about Peace Legacy, you Gundam pilots, or both."

She nodded, "Not surprising. Where are they heading?"

"East this time, going in the direction of Northview again."

Keli called out to the agents, "Drive to my place! Your new suits are done!"

They nodded, and ran out into the parking lot. Keli leapt onto her bike. She saw all the Gundam pilots except for Duo leap into a jeep and took off. Duo ran to his fixed bike and blasted off as well. Keli left right behind him.

They all got to Keli's place, and all of them went down to the lab except for her. She went up to her room, and pulled the silver duster on, and put her hair into a loose ponytail with a green bow at the middle of her back, then went back down.

Her grandfather was in there, ready to prep the PL agents on their new suits. Keli went ahead with the other Gundam pilots, telling the PL agents to meet them there as soon as they had better knowledge of the Gundams.

ShootingStarr transformed after they had blasted out, and so did Zero. They got to the school in about three minutes.

Keli's grandfather came on over the communications unit, "Keli, it's the military, as was suspected. They're planning to destroy the school along with all the students, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you six show yourselves."

She grinned, "Then we'll just have to give them what they want."

This time there were at least fifty suits on the round around the school, and more than 100 above and around it. "Great, they outdo themselves every time," Duo mumbled, coming on-screen.

Keli nodded, "I don't think they wanna play around like last time."

ShootingStarr transformed, and so did Wing Zero, which was lower than she was. "Ready?"

They all said yes. Kassy came on-screen. "We're coming. Do you want us to back you up like last time?"

Heero shook his head, "There are more this time around, and they know we have backup, so there will be no reason to do that. And besides, you have better suits, so you don't need to be as careful."

"Hai." She got off the unit, and Keli saw her new purple suit from a distance. She was sure the suits on the ground saw us, because about half of them flew up into the air. The pilots all pulled out their close-range weapons and attacked.

Two of them flew at ShootingStarr at the same time, and Keli used the double-edged saber to hit both of them by waiting until they were both parallel and behind her, and then zooming backwards, cutting them both in half.

She saw Heero hit one with his beam saber, Wufei hit two with flame throwers, Quatre hit two with the blades on his hands, Duo swipe three in half, and Trowa busy blowing suits up with his gun.

Then the five other Gundams got there, which just confused the military. Kassy aimed her beam gattling and fired, hitting two suits. John used his beam saber to slice one in half. Karen was shooting at anything that moved. Emily used the blades she had to throw at two of the other suits, and Angelina used the flame throwers to blow up anything around her.

"Nice shooting," Keli commented to them all.

Someone used the communications unit on ShootingStarr, and it wasn't one of the other pilots. It was Ann, and another girl, Leigh calling from a pay phone. Keli didn't want to make it a video link, so she made it an audio connection, so they couldn't see her.

"Hello?" Leigh asked.

Keli changed her voice slightly, "Yes?"

Leigh smiled, "Good, we had to get in touch with one of you pilots."

Ann spoke up, "We're both in the gym lobby, at the pay phone. They're holding most of the students inside the gym!"

"How did you two get out, who is they, and where are the rest?"

"We both had gone to the bathroom, and they are the people from the military base! They haven't checked out here yet, so we're safe for now. The other people are scattered around here and there. Some are at DTC, some are in the fine arts building; the soldiers didn't exactly try and find every last person."

"Okay, if you want to be completely safe, go back through the back hallway, and go out the back gym door. Run over to the greenhouse, they won't be able to see you in there. Got it?"

"How do you know all that? You've never been in this school before."

Keli grinned slightly, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Go now!"

They both nodded, and hung up. Keli knew that they would be safe, but just in case...

"Captain," she called Angelina.

"Hai?"

"I need you to watch something for me."

"What would that be, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Most of the students are being held captive in the gym. Leigh and Ann got out, and they called our Gundams somehow from the pay phone, and the call got through to me. I told them to go out the back door and to get to the greenhouse. I want you to make sure they get there safely."

Angelina nodded, "Got ya." Keli saw her suit fly in that direction.

She contacted the rest of the pilots, "Most of the students are being held in the gym. Help me think of something to do. I really want to go down there, but it's not logical."

"You're right," Duo stated. "But I have a good idea."

"What is it?" John asked him, "Whatever it is, we're all helping."

"A distraction."

"What kind of distraction?"

"Like having one of us aim at the gym, and threaten to blow it up, but it might not work too well. If they wanted to kill everyone in the first place, they might not mind them dying and us getting blamed for the murder of all the people," he explained.

"Or we could use our Gundams as an advantage," Kassy hinted.

"What are you thinking?" Heero asked her.

She grinned, "First we need to get all the people out of DTC and fine arts."

A mischievous grin formed on Keli's face as she kept fighting. "We'll need a few of us to stay behind and deal with anything else that comes our way, other than that, the mobile suits have been taken care of. Kassy, you come up with a plan or something?"

She smiled, "Yup. Now, we'll need the most influential people down on the ground, so I vote that Quatre, me, John, and Emily do that. But firepower might also be in order, so Duo, Heero, and Keli should also come. That leaves Trowa, Wufei, Angelina, John, and Karen to be our backup. Everyone got it?"

Karen looked confused, "I'm influential too ya know."

"Yeah, but you can also be extremely insane. Besides, we need the backup."

She nodded, "Right."

"Okay," Kassy continued, "we'll all fan out, and cover the areas where extra students are likely to be. Quatre, John, Heero, and Emily; you'll take the fine arts building, and the rest of us will cover DTC." They all nodded in understanding. "Good. We'll be in contact after we've completed this half."

The people who weren't going down flew up higher so they could watch the people that were going. The pilots going to the fine arts building landed over there and got out, while the other three flew back to the DTC area.

Keli jumped out of ShootingStarr, beam saber in hand, and landed on the ground, with the coat billowing around. Duo held up a large stick that looked like it was made of Gundanium. Kassy had at least three guns on her, and Keli had one as a backup.

"How are we gonna get into the buildings?" Kassy wondered, "they must all be locked."

Duo grinned, "Not a problem." The end of the staff glowed, and a green scythe like the one that was on his Gundam appeared. He sliced down the nearest door.

They heard screaming sound, probably because it had made a lot of noise. The room had about thirty students in it, and they were all huddled against the back. "It's okay," Kassy told them all, "we're here to help."

"We know that the military has almost everyone in the gym, and we came to rescue you all," Duo stated.

"Who are you?" a guy that looked like he was a senior asked us.

"Just think of us as friends," Keli commented. "You should come along with us. We'll get you out of this safely."

Room after room the small group broke into. Most of them were empty, but a few of them had classfuls of students. The last room was where the computer technology class was held. Unfortunately, it was second period.

Duo broke down that door as well, and sure enough, all the students were in there, along with the teacher.

The teacher was sitting down at a computer and typing slowly, at least to the pilots' standards. He looked up, thinking the soldiers had found this place. What he saw startled him. "Starr Williams?"

"Umm...we don't have time for this right now," she mumbled, "what matters is we're here to help."

He leapt out of his seat, "I knew it! I read that data on you, and now it just proves it! You're Keli Akutenshi, not Starr Williams!"

Duo looked stunned, "You never told us your last name was Akutenshi."

She glanced back at him, "Now isn't the time to be worried about who my mom is."

He shut up, and Kassy walked around, "Do you have a direct access link between here and the gym?"

He sat back down at the computer he had been in, "Yes, of course, but it's only for a security camera."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of the automatic locks to the doors. The special titanium doors that they installed not too long ago. The doors that are unbreakable."

"Well, I don't see how you could reach the controls for that using this computer, since they're located in the office only."

Keli grinned, "You haven't seen me work when I want to. What computer has the best connection?"

He got up, "This one. Use it. Anything will be helpful."

Kassy walked over to a different one and hooked her communications watch up to it. "That way when the others call they'll know what's going on," she explained.

Duo watched Keli type, along with the teacher, and most of the students. After a few minutes, she hit the enter key, and the screen now was showing the controls for the doors throughout the whole school.

"You did it!" the teacher exclaimed. He looked concerned, "how come you never showed this much interest in class? You're most likely better than me, and all of the people in this city at a computer!"

Keli shrugged, "We're not out of the woods yet. And it comes with the territory, I have to be good at computers, how else would I have been to do everything I've done?" she turned to Kassy. "Contact Heero now. Let him know where we are, and I need to ask him something."

She nodded, and called him on the unit. "Heero, we're at the DTC computer lab, and Keli needs to ask you something."

"Turn your computer around. I need to see what she's doing to help her if it has to do with computers."

She turned the comp around, and now he could see her as she typed, still unable to access the controls. She could see them, but couldn't interact with them at all.

Keli didn't bother to turn around, "Heero, how do you access controls like this? I've never done it before. I can see the panels, but I can't do anything with them."

"Try to download the software onto the computer you're at. It should make a copy of the controls, that will act as a backup panel from the computer you're at."

"Got ya," she said, already typing again. The panel began to download. As soon as it was done, the controls came into view better. "HAHA! It worked! Arigato, Heero-kun."

He looked stunned she called him that, but nodded, "What were you trying to get to?"

"The gym door locks," she stated simply.

He nodded again, and disconnected.

"Well well well," Keli mumbled, speaking to herself. She shut off all the doors in the gym from the inside, then got up. "I did it."

The teacher put his hand on her shoulder, "Where do you want the students and other teachers? I'll take them there."

She nodded, "Two people are in the greenhouse, and that place is being guarded by one of my friends. Go there, you'll all be safe. Kassy, Duo, I've got a plan."

They all left the room, and the three were the only people left in there. "Okay, Akutenshi," Duo demanded, "what's this brilliant plan of yours?"

"Do you mind not calling me that? I'd rather be called by my first name. And the plan is to go in through the windows on top, kill how many ever soldiers are in there, and go home. Think you can handle it?"

"Hmph," he scoffed, "I can handle anything."

"Good. We'll have to get up to the windows in the gym though, but there is a way, if we can get to the top of DTC."

Kassy nodded, "I think I used to hear something about a ladder going to the top of DTC, but it's in the back."

They went outside, and found it. Keli used her watch to contact Emily.

"We're going on the roof of DTC. The doors to the gym have been locked on the inside so no one can get out by me. I need the three of you to send all of the people you found to the old greenhouse, and then come join us."

She nodded, and the saluted with her free hand, "Over and out."


	7. Nowehere is Safe (Part 2)

The Beginning of the End, Part2

The Beginning of the End, Part2

Keli found the ladder, and scaled it with ease. Duo and Kassy were right behind her. They were all on top of the DTC roof now. "Okay, you said it would be easy to get over to the gym. How does this look easy?" Duo demanded glancing across the roof to the gym. It was at least a fifty foot leap.

Keli grinned, "This is how," She pulled out a gun, and then pointed it at the gym roof. She fired, and a long metal cord shot out of it going over the side of the gym roof. They heard a clanking sound as the end of the rope hit something on the roof, and held.

Keli pulled on it, and it held. "Here goes. I'll send it back when I'm over there." she said as she held the barrel tightly and leapt off the ceiling. The wind rushed past her as she flew through the air, and crashed into the side of the gym wall.

"OWE!" she screamed out. She had hit her shoulder, the shoulder Kassy had shot. Her bad shoulder. She got a grip and began to pull herself up. Once she was at the top she tossed the end of the gun back to Kassy and Duo.

Once they were over, Keli began thinking of a plan, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly. "What happened to your shoulder? You hit it that hard?" Duo asked.

"I have problems with this shoulder. It's the one Kassy shot." She thought that the words 'Kassy' and 'shot' might have been a little overemphasized. "It'll be okay."

He shrugged indifferently as Kassy stared at her, "Well, do you have anything else add before we continue with this mission?"

Keli sighed, walked over to the edge of the roof, and leapt off. She heard Kassy scream as she disappeared over the side. Keli landed on top of the ledge right above the window, and then looked back up. It was about a ten foot drop.

Kassy was still screaming, and Keli yelled up, "I didn't commit suicide you baka so shut up!"

"Huh?" Keli saw her face appear over the side, with Duo's next to her. Duo shrugged and jumped down, using the scythe to help him balance. Kassy came right after him.

"Geeze," Keli muttered after she had gotten down, "you think I'm that depressed?"

"Well, it didn't look like an innocent jump to me. God, you scared me."

Keli grinned, " It's what I do. Now shall we go in?" She grabbed onto the bottom of the ledge with both of her hands, and then leapt down, falling over the ledge, and swung forward to crash into the window feet-first. She let go, and swung down into the building.

It was another twenty-foot drop, and luckily no one was on the side she was falling on. Keli spun around, flipped, and landed just as Kassy and Duo swung down.

They could see that all of the students and teachers were on the other side of the stands, and they were all on the second floor. Everyone was quiet as the other two landed.

A voice boomed out. "The pilots of those suits out there, I presume?"

Keli nodded, "That's us all right. Now who the hell are you?"

She walked out over to the railing and glanced down. She could see him in the middle of the gym floor. The man was tall and built like an athlete, with bright red hair, and cold, ice blue eyes. He was holding a saber like hers, only larger.

He looked up and saw the girl gazing down at him, "Hmm, you look familiar, give me your name."

"Give me yours."

He smiled, "That I shall. My name is Shikaku Yami."

Keli grinned, "And my name is Akutenshi Keli. Now why are you here?"

He bowed, "You are familiar. And so is the other Gundam pilot; Duo Maxwell. I don't know about that other girl though."

Keli motioned for Kassy not to say anything. "No need for you to know. The only thing you need to know is that I don't pity my enemies. I'll kill you." She hadn't meant to borrow the expression.

He motioned to some soldiers standing by the doors at the floor, and they held up their guns, pointing them at the three. Keli shrugged, and backed up a few steps, just as more glass shattered, and four more people leapt into the room. Now Heero, John, Quatre, and Emily were standing on the second floor along with Keli, Kassy, and Duo.

Keli didn't bother to look back, and vaulted over the side, flipping around, and landing hard on her feet. Heero didn't wait or ask anything, he just leapt over, and landed next to her. Duo and John leapt down at the same time. Kassy looked a little scared, but she flung herself over the side, and landed more or less okay. Emily and Quatre ran for the stairs.

"Well, Yami," Duo stated, "we wanna know why you're here."

He smiled, "I'm here on a mission, just like you. Unfortunately, our motives are different. I'm here to eliminate anyone who has any type of chance to get in my way in the future. The six Gundams and the other five suits associated with them are the only threats I can see. That and Naiomi Akutenshi."

Keli glared at him, "What's she got to do with this?"

He stared at Keli, "Hmm, you don't look or act like her at all, but...Ah! I can see it now. Naiomi Akutenshi is your mother! I know where she is now, I can take you to her, if you want."

"Leave my mom out of this you jackass!"

Kassy's watch beeped. Keli heard her talking into it. `"Yes...they're all destroyed?... Good.... Do we need backup?... No, nothings happening right now, and the doors are all locked, so you won't be able to get in." She paused. "Naiomi Akutenshi is WHERE?"

Keli glanced back at Kassy, concerned, and Yami took the opportunity to lunge for her. Keli didn't see it until someone yelled out for her to move. She glanced back, and saw him almost at her.

He was too close for her to fight back, and he had his saber out as well. She shut her eyes tightly, and fell away from him as he swiped the saber into what would have been the middle of her body. Instantly her head felt lighter somehow as she landed on her hands and knees, then toppled all the way to the ground. He laughed insanely and swung the saber back around, but that time Duo stopped him with his scythe. The blade of the saber was being held only a few inches above Keli's head.

She rolled out of the way and leapt back up, while Duo was still holding him off. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" She stopped short of finishing the sentence as the fans in the gym blew her hair around, which it never did, because her hair was too long and heavy. The small wind brought a piece over her shoulder, which it now wasn't even long enough to stay behind. She stared at it, disbelieving.

Keli grabbed the saber out of her pocket and lunged at Yami even before the saber was completely charged up. Duo barely made it out of the way as she swung the blade where he had been. Yami easily jumped away and laughed, "I seemed to have gotten you angry."

She didn't wait for him to stop talking, just leapt and swung again, not caring at all. She was beyond mad now. Yami had bought himself a one-way ticket to hell.

Keli swung again, and he ducked, but this time she hit a button on the saber's handle and another blade came out of the other end. She kept the swing going, and this time swung the other end down low. He managed to jump up and over it, but not fast enough to avoid it completely. The blade sliced the arm he was using to hold up his saber. It clattered to the ground.

He glanced down at the thick line of blood visible on his arm. A few drops landed on the floor. Keli's face was set with a frown. "I see you aren't so cocky now, huh Yami? I have the same weapon you do."

"I see something else as well. Frere is your stepfather. I worked with him in developing these sabers."

"Well, your own invention is going to kill you!" she practically screamed at him, lunging again. The girl was on overdrive. She bunched up the muscles in her legs and leapt above him, swinging the weapon down. He dodged as she landed, but couldn't dodge when she swung the saber back around and sliced his middle a few centimeters deep.

He held up his hand, which must have been the signal to fire, because all of the soldiers aimed and fired at the group in the middle of the gym. Keli didn't even bother to worry about it.

Immediately, Heero, John, Quatre, Emily, and Kassy all drew guns and started shooting. The soldiers' aim wasn't what it should have been, and the pilots' aim was better than on-target. Most of the soldiers fell after the first round of fire.

This time Quatre's watch beeped. Keli could hear him speaking. "Yes?.... You're unlocking the doors?... But Yami--I see.... Yes...." He smiled, "we'll keep her alive until then, no problem.... Actually, I think she's keeping herself alive just fine.... Over and out."

Yami began to look a little frightened at the moment. Keli grinned evilly, "I see you were full of yourself."

He pulled himself together and lunged again. She held up the saber, "What? You want more already?"

He growled and dodged as she swung low, trying to stay on balance. He tackled her, and the saber flew out of her hands. A few drops of blood got onto her jacket. She couldn't move.

Heero said something out loud to the others, but Keli couldn't hear it. Yami pulled his fist back and swung it hard at her face. She ducked the blow, and his fist made a small impression in the floor.

She slowly wedged her foot in between him and herself, and when she had better leverage, she threw him back, and he crashed against the wall. Before Keli could do anything else, Duo had the guy. His scythe was aimed at Yami's throat.

"Don't. Move."

Yami didn't flinch, and Keli got up off of the floor. her shoulder was hurting again, because of the way she had landed on the ground. She walked over to the other pilots. "Quatre, what did you say about Naiomi Akutenshi?"

"That she's here with some girl named Jenn Frere and a whole bunch of police. Trowa told me that they all hadn't been seen, because they're all above the clouds."

Keli didn't bother to say anything else, she just looked hopelessly down at the long ponytail of thick, dark brown hair, tied in the middle by a green ribbon. Kassy and Emily were looking at her funny.

"Keri-chan, are you gonna be okay?" Emily asked her.

"I didn't get hurt did I?"

"No," Kassy said, "but your hair. Umm, I thought you really liked it long, that's all."

Keli shrugged, trying to act like she didn't care. "It's just hair, Kassy-chan. It'll grow back. Unlike an arm, or something like that. So my mom's back in town?" she mumered, changing the subject.

"I guess putting the mental breakout in his place," Emily mumbled.

Keli stared at her, "What?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then how the HELL did he get his hands on that many soldiers?" Keli demanded.

"Apparently he was this big military leader that no one ever heard about during the war. He was turned in to a hospital after the war."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" She yelled out, looking over at the guy that was still staying away from Duo's scythe. She glanced up at the people who were still being held back by a few soldiers that were still alive.

Keli yelled up at the stragglers, "Give up now, you assholes! Your commander is goin' back to the nuthouse, and if you don't wanna join him, you better give up and let the innocents go!"

She was sure they didn't want the same fate as their leader, and was right. They all came marching down. Keli sighed and looked back up. Our cover is blown. Everyone knows who we are now. There is no way to avoid it. A few teachers began to take charge of the situation, and then organized the students so that they wouldn't get in the way.

Kassy took charge of the other two PL agents quickly. "John-kun, you go and make sure everyone gets out okay, and Emiry-chan, you go find a computer, and open the doors."

Keli looked up at Kassy. "Lemme do that. Since I did it once, I can do it again."

She nodded, and Keli walked out of the gym and into the lobby, trying to get to the main office as a whole herd of students went down the stairs. She took off her jacket and calmly threw it into the trash can, which basically made her unrecognizable to half the school.

She walked into the nearest office and accessed the computers there. It only took her a few minutes to get the doors unlocked that time. She hit the enter key after typing awhile, and heard the sounds of the doors opening, and a lot of yelling.

Keli got up and walked back into the gym, sort of eager to be back with the people she was most closely associated with. They were all still there, and Duo still had his scythe posed above Yami's throat.

"Once the gym's been cleared I'm sure a bunch of armed forces will be in here. What are we gonna tell 'em all?" Keli asked the group.

Heero walked over to her saber that was still lying on the ground and tossed it back to her. Keli opened it up and stood across from Duo, pointing the saber at his back.

Duo looked up, "I see you got a new look."

She stared at him and retorted coldly, "Do you mind shutting up?" He got quiet.

A few minutes later a bunch of police, military officials, and reporters burst into the gym, content in wanting to know what had happened. Yami was taken off of the pilots' hands without a word, and Duo and Keli closed their weapons.

"This is Channel Six news, reporting live, from a scene of devastation and turmoil."

Keli rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Only Duo and Kassy had seen it, and they tried not to laugh. They both knew her view of the news.

The lady spotted seven kids standing around in the gym and decided they were a good photo-op. Unfortunately she didn't know who they were. "I'm now standing here with seven students who had been held in this school gym for a few terrifying hours. Kids, how do you feel about this whole thing?"

Keli didn't say anything, she just reeled back her fist and punched the camera lens out so it would stop recording. "No comment."

The reporter stared at the girl with the bad haircut, appalled at the fact that she had just destroyed a thousand dollar camera. "What? You don't get it already? If you want to talk to people, go outside. There are things that need to cleared up in here." Keli told her coldly.

She glanced all of them up and down, and then asked, "Why do you need to get things cleared up?"

Keli's jaw dropped open, "You're dumber than a bag of shit, you know that?" She held up her communications unit, and let her get a good look at the label that read Peace Legacy. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go talk to some of the soldiers about what happened here so I can clear myself and the other six."

She gasped in surprise, then held up a mini-recorder, "Any comment on this?"

Heero walked over to her, grabbed the recorder, and crushed it in his hands. "We don't talk to the press." She left quickly after seeing that.

After Yami had been put in an ambulance, a few police and paramedics walked over to the small group. "Were you seven the ones who did all this?" He motioned to the dead soldiers on the floor.

Quatre nodded.

"We've been talking to the students outside, and we've also tried to inspect the Gundams that are around here. From what it seems like, you're the ones that own them."

This time Duo nodded. The soldier changed his tone slightly, "You know that there have been warrants out for your arrest for some time now." It wasn't a question. They all knew.

Keli spoke up, "What you want us to beg you not to arrest us? We could always just escape."

He shook his head, "We're not going to arrest you, and for that mater we don't even want to question you." The whole little group looked shocked, even Heero.

Another one walked over to them. "What you did this time and last were helpful, and the police and military in this city have backed down the warrant. You've basically won your freedom."

Keli glanced over at the Gundam pilots. They were the most affected by the whole thing. So was she, but not nearly as bad, and not nearly as long.

Keli nodded in thanks and walked out of gym. She knew that her mom would be waiting for her.

Keli saw her and Jenn standing by Kassy's, Karen's, Emily's, John's, and Angelina's parents, talking to them, trying to make up for lost time. She could see that the Trowa, Wufei, Angelina, and Karen had already landed because Karen was standing by her mom, Angelina was talking to her own parents, and the two Gundam pilots were calmly conversing with Naiomi.

Keli smiled, because she looked almost exactly the same. Her eyes were still the same vibrant green, and her blonde hair had grown out a few inches, which now came down past her shoulders. She walked over to her, but didn't say anything.

She looked down, and saw her daughter. She smiled warmly, "Keli, your safe."

She nodded, and glanced over at Jenn, who was talking to Trowa, flirting like mad. Emily got there, and stared at her, "Hands off, he's mine."

Keli's jaw dropped, "You gotta be kidding. Are you kidding? Please be kidding."

She grinned, "Keri-chan, you may be good with technology, but you're cluleless in everything else."

She stared at Jenn, "Boy, you must be desperate. Last year you told me that you'd die before you talked to one of the Gundam pilots."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" she mumbled.

Keli turned around, and began ignoring her. Her mom hugged her, and bent over so that our faces were even, "Honey, I've missed you so much. I want to make up for lost time. How can I ever make it up to you?"

She smiled, "You already are."

Duo, Heero, and Kassy walked over. "Hello Miss Akutenshi. It's been awhile." Kassy stated.

She smiled, "Hello Kassy. I see that you've been helping out as well."

"Helping isn't the word for it," Keli muttered.

Kassy mumbled something about how she wished she was a better shot and walked over to her own mother. Heero greeted Keli and Naiomi with a slight nod, while Duo had the usual idiot grin on his face.

Jenn took a good look at Duo and Heero, and decided she liked what she saw. "Hi," she said, acting too peppy for her own good, "I'm Jenn."

Heero chose to ignore her, and Duo raised an eyebrow, "This must be the step-sis you've been talking about."

Keli nodded slightly, "That's the one."

Jenn glanced at her, then at her hair, "What the hell happened to you?" Naiomi had already noticed, but she hadn't said anything.

"Yami sliced it off with one of these," Keli told her, pulling out her saber, and opening the blade. She screamed, and Keli laughed. "Geeze, you sure are jumpy."

She stared at the blade with wide eyes until Keli closed it. She rolled her eyes, "I have to handle being shot and you can't handle a damned saber. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Naiomi stared at her daughter, "Keli! Why do you use language like that?"

Keli sighed, "Mom, ya know I luv ya. I'm sixteen years old, I can use all the cuss words I want."

"Not in my house! I don't care if you're a Gundam pilot, you will not curse like that in my house."

"I'm not in your house, and I haven't been for over a year."

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about that. But it still gives you no reason to use language like that. You're still young."

Duo stared laughing, "At least I don't have to worry worry about a mother that reams me for cussing!"

Keli lightly hit him on the head with the end of the saber. "What makes you think you don't have to deal with me? I can hurt you if I wanted to."

Duo held his scythe slightly off of the ground, "Wanna bet?"

Naiomi laughed. "This isn't surprising at all. You haven't changed."

Keli smiled. "Damned straight."

She stared down at her, "What did I just say?"

"That I can't cuss if I'm in your house."

"And why are you still cussing?"

"Because I'm not in your house right now. I'm living with Grandfather."

"He's the one that's been taking care of you?"

Keli grinned, "Maybe it's time you took a little tour of his lab..."

Epilogue:

A girl of about seventeen years old with very short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes walks towards a football stadium in the dark. The game started at 7:30, and it was 7:45. She paid for her ticket, and walked in, and into the stadium, looking for some of her friends.

She saw two of her best friends sitting above the band alone, as usual, and went up to where they were. She sat down beside a short blonde girl who was sitting beside a tall dark-skinned boy.

"It's about time you made it, Keri-chan. The game's already started," the blonde told her.

"Yeah, I know," Keli replied, putting on an old denim jacket three sizes too big. "But I didn't miss anything." She looked at the score-board. The game was still 0/0, no one had scored yet. "Hey John-kun, you came here too."

He grinned, "It's homecoming night. I had to come out and support Angelina."

Keli sighed, "You two have such a nice relationship."

He smiled, "I know."

When the second quarter started, Northview was winning.

"Hey, we might actually win our homecoming game," Emily stated, optimistic.

Keli shrugged, "Does it matter? We'll just loose all the games for the rest of the season."

John stared at her, "You're the great optimist today."

She grinned, "You know me, the girl with all the school spirit."

The three were quiet for awhile, just watching the game, well, actually, Keli was mumbling about why she even decided to come in the first place, and that it was a waste of five bucks.

"Umm, can I sit here?" a guy asked , motioning to the seat in front of them. They moved their feet, not paying attention to what he looked like. Four other guys sat down beside him.

John grabbed Keli's jacket, and pulled her closer to him, so she could hear him better, "Doesn't that guy sitting in front of you look familiar? And as a matter of fact, don't they all?"

She glanced down for a moment, noticing that the kid in front of her had on a black hat, and long brown hair tied in a braid down his back. The one sitting next to him had messy dark brown hair, and looked comfortable in a green tanktop and jeans. Next to him was a blonde, and next to him was a brunette with lighter brown hair, swept in front of his face. At the end was a Chinese boy with black hair in a small ponytail.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah. Okay, this is weird."

The band started to move out, getting ready for the halftime show. I heard the braided-boy say, "Hey, I can see Kassy, and next to her is Karen, and Angelina's playing the trombone over there. I can't see Keli, John, or Emily though."

Emily stared at Keli, then at John. She motioned for Keli to tap the boy on the shoulder. She did, and he turned around, "Yes-?"

Her jaw dropped open, "Why are you guys back on earth?" she asked just as he said

"Why are you guys here in the stands?"

"We're-" They both said at the same time.

"What I meant to say was-" they did the same thing again.

She stopped talking as the halftime show started, and he moved up and sat beside her. Trowa moved up and sat beside Emily.

"Well, this is a little odd," John mumbled, "What brings the five of you down here?"

Heero looked up at him, "We all decided to take a vacation for a few days, so we came here."

"Hmm, Keli sighed, "just like last year I guess..."


	8. The Last Chapter? (Part 1

OZ is Back

OZ is Back? Part 1

OKAYOKAYOKAY!! I was bored okay! Deal with it!! Anyway, as I said before, I got bored, and got an idea, so don't diss me. Welp, better get to writing.

Keli yawned and glanced at her alarm clock, which was about to go off. She had put it across her room so that she would have to get up to turn it off. It started beeping its constant, loud, noise-deafening beep.

She picked a pillow off her bed, and lugged it at the clock. The only thing that accomplished was to knock down some of her books. She got up, and turned it off. Jenn walked into her room, "Keli, why did you set your alarm for six in the morning?"

She yawned, "Cause it's a school day, and it takes me that long to get ready," she mumbled, glancing at herself in a mirror.

"Keli, its Saturday."

She stopped combing her fingers through her hair when she said that. "No..."

Jenn nodded, "Remember, you went to the football game with Emily and John yesterday. That was on FRIDAY night."

"Oh."

Jenn groaned, "You woke me up! Do you know that I'll never be able to get back to sleep now!?"

Keli shrugged, "Well shut up and just go to your room again. I wanna get something done anyways."

Jenn sighed and left, most likely too tired for a fight. Keli got onto her computer.

"You have three new messages," The computerized voice stated as she got online.

She began to check her mail. One message was from Kassy, one from John, and one from somebody whose username didn't appear. "Hmm, my best bet would be this one's from some retailer, or it has to do with some unfinished business."

She checked the other two first. Kassy's read:

Konnichiwa, Keri-chan,

I was wondering, did you get an e-mail from someone whose username and screen name didn't show up on the check-mail list? It may be something odd. I haven't checked mine yet, and I won't till I know it's safe to read. With that said, ja-ne!

Kassy-chan.

John said basically the same thing, only the Japanese hello and goodbye were missing, and he just signed it "John"

"Hmm, I guess they think I'm willing to open it first since I've got all the security measures on this comp. Oh well, if my computer screws up, I'll force THEM to repair it!" she muttered as she clicked "open".

The e-mail didn't contain a virus; it contained a note of sorts.

A note to all previous OZ fighters,

I have figured out a way to make the organization known again. The way is to destroy the Gundams, but to do that we must first destroy the pilots. I have found out the location of a few of them, and they are all in the same city. These pilots never even fought in the war, so they must not be as hard to kill as the others, whom we so bravely lost many of our soldiers to. 

At the bottom was this:

We're back in business.

Keli called Kassy immediately. She answered, a little pissed off. "Keri-chan, why the hell are you calling me at SIX AM!?"

"I'm replying to your e-mail. It's plans for a rebirth of OZ, but I still can't find out who sent it to me. Open it up and see if yours says the same thing as mine." She held up her computer so Kassy could see it.

Kassy sighed, "Why is this happening now? And again?!" She read the message. "It's the same, only the bottom has nothing on it."

Keli nodded thoughtfully. "'S my guess, that we've got more work to do. At least now I'll be able to handle it better." All of them had changed slightly. Besides the fact that they were all 17 now, Keli had grown taller by about six inches, and was almost as tall as John had been. After the incident at the gym, she had gotten her hair done so that it was to her eyebrows as bangs in the front, and shorter in the back, more like a boy's.

Kassy was taller as well, but Keli had passed her in height. Her hair had grown out a little, and was lighter than usual. Karen hadn't grown taller, but her hair was down to her waist. The same thing had happened to Emily, so she was still short, but her hair was longer too. John was now six feet tall, and finally taller than Angelina.

The Gundam pilots had left the day after Yami attacked. They had gone back to the Colonies, and none of the agents nor Keli had seen or heard from them since.

Jenn and Naiomi were both living at her grandfather's place, a compromise.

Kassy nodded, "I'll get this checked out at headquarters. You can come too, and I'm betting the other four will already be there."

Keli nodded, and hung up.

She took off on her newer motor cycle, which was better than her old one. The new one was faster and more powerful, and was mostly black, with a dark green seat and silver plating on the frame. Her backpack held her laptop, which also had the e-mail that had been sent to her. She had on a pair of jeans, and a platinum jacket over a black shirt.

She got to the base, and went inside the warehouse-looking place. Immediately, John and Karen bombarded her with questions. "What's going on? Kassy called me at seven and told me to check my mail! And now something's going on!" Karen yelled out, a little pissed off at having been woken up at seven on a non-school day.

"Yeah," John added in, "what does this have to do with anything?"

Keli smiled, "I think I know. Where's Emily, Angelina, and Kassy? Not to mention Smith?" Smith was one of the brightest computer technicians in the country, and he was on the good side. He was tall, had light blonde hair which was almost white, a deep tan, bright green eyes, and was about thirty or so. He was rich, and had also put forth the money to build the base in the city.

"They're in the computer room, trying to find out where it came from. But Kassy's message is shut up tight. It's impossible to get through."

"Then Heero must have sent it to her," Keli responded without emotion.

John and Karen looked shocked, "Are they back on Earth?" John asked.

"I don't know. I just know somehow that this ties in with them They've most likely been keeping up with OZ's data, for a reason like this. Really, it doesn't surprise me."

Karen smiled, "Well, I was kinda getting bored just going to school."

Keli didn't say anything else, she just walked into the computer room, after she slid her ID through the door lock. "Any luck yet?" she asked the agents and a few other Peace Legacy agents, most likely the computer team.

Kassy and Emily glanced up, "No, still can't get through," Smith commented, not looking up. "We've been working on Kassy's since she got here. None of the others have been tried yet."

Keli nodded thoughtfully. "Since I think I know who sent mine, I'll work on my message over here," she stated, walking over to a different computer, and pulling out her laptop. She hooked it up, and started typing.

"What do you think?" she heard Emily ask Smith, who was still trying to get into the system. Keli spoke up, "You won't be able to get into that one. If Heero was the one who sent it, he wouldn't just send a normal e-mail that could get tracked. He'd send one that we couldn't possibly track. Now Duo or Quatre on the other hand..." She started typing faster, and then yelled out, "HA! Got it!"

They all ran over to her, "Got what?" Kassy asked.

"Duo's somewhere in the L2 Colony cluster, at least at the moment this was sent, but it was sent over a day ago. I don't know if I can track it any further."

"Try and see if you can get the phone number for the computer he was using by hacking in and getting the modem number, if that's even possible," Smith instructed," I've never tried it before myself, but it seems like it would be possible. And he might still have it with him."

She nodded, "Kay. Kassy and John, in the meantime, I want you to try and get into Emily's and Karen's computers the same way I did. Trowa and Quatre wouldn't necessarily be as careful as Heero would. If it doesn't work, try getting into Angie's and John's."

"I got the number," Keli said a few minutes later, just as John yelled out, "I got it! Quatre's at Colony cluster L4!"

Smith nodded, "As I thought." Most likely they're all going to be down on Earth again soon, or else they wouldn't have contacted you."

Keli nodded, "Yeah, but till that happens, can I use your phone?"

Smith nodded, "Yeah, sure but just don't make any long...YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CALL ANY OF THEM FROM HERE! IT'S LONG DISTANCE!"

Keli shrugged, "I'll pay for it if it makes you happy."

"You're paying interest too."

She shrugged again, "Fine. I just wanna know what's going on."

"I've got Quatre's phone number now," John said.

Keli nodded thoughtfully, "Okay. Might get a better explanation from Quatre than Duo, so I'll call him instead."

"OH NO YOU DON'T THAT'S EVEN FURTHER LONG DISTANCE!"

She walked right over to him, pulled her face right in his ear, and said loudly, "I SAID I WOULD PAY FOR IT SO SHUT UP!"

He screamed in surprise and fell backwards, while the rest of them almost fell over laughing. Keli grinned, and walked out of the room with a wave of her hand. "I'll be right back. I've got to go make a call."

She walked out of the room and back into the place where Karen had been waiting. Now Angelina and Emily were out there as well.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked her as she turned on the Communications' unit.

"Calling an old friend."

The phone started ringing, and in a few minutes, someone answered. "Hello?"

Keli grinned mysteriously, "Hey Quatre. What's up? How ya been?"

Quatre looked at the girl on the other end of the phone. She was taller than she had been, and her hair looked even more like a boy's. But it was still Keli. "I've been fine. And as for what's up, nothing really. How have you been?"

She smiled, "Just fine. I was kinda wondering about something though. Are you in a public place right now?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm at the Tokyo airport."

She nodded, "Okay then, this can wait. So you're back on Earth now. where's everyone else?"

"Umm, how did you get this number exactly? It's not like it's in a phone book." he asked her.

"You remember the e-mail you sent to Karen? John found the location of it, and he also found the phone number. I did the same thing for Duo, but then I figured you could explain better than he could."

"Oh. I guess I should try a little harder to encrypt the things I send."

Keli laughed as Karen walked up, "Hey. Quatre! Wassup?"

He smiled, "Nothing. I'm just at the Tokyo airport with Trowa."

Karen glanced at Keli, and motioned for her to leave. she shrugged, "Umm, I'd better go see how Smith's doing. I think I might have damaged his hearing." She left to let Karen and Quatre talk.

"So, you sent me that e-mail." Karen said, trying to start up a conversation. "What was the point of it?"

"Well," Quatre replied, "Heero found something suspicious going on and he wanted all of us to contact you guys. He said something about OZ, even though that organization has been destroyed."

Karen nodded thoughtfully. "I heard there were still some people left trying to reorganize that group."

"There are. And that's the problem. You see, OZ was originally against the Gundams, and since they're trying to rise up again..."

"There could be another war, but this one would only be against you guys in particular."

He shook his head, "As much as I wish that could be true, it's not. When Yami attacked you at the school the war was said to have ended completely, and your identities got released. They know who you are, and they won't be long to try and kill you. As soon as they find out about the PL base, that'll be destroyed as well. Anyone and Everyone around you are targets. OZ will stop at nothing to win, they'll even kill innocent people."

"That's horrible!"

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, but your lives will be a little like ours when the war was still going on, and when we had to fight."

Karen smiled, "Oh well, I kinda liked the whole 'be ready to fight on a moment's notice, even if you're at school and taking a test or whatever'. Its back to the old life now."

Quatre laughed at the way she had said it, kind of like she wanted to fight again. "I guess that means it doesn't matter to you if your life goes back to the way it was."

Karen nodded, "Not at all. And I'll bet Keli's gonna dance around for awhile when she hears it. That girl hates not being noticed in some way. She's kinda like a weird mix of three people; Heero, her mother, and Bill Gates."

"That may be underestimating her," Quatre replied, trying not to laugh.

After they had spoken for a few more minutes, Quatre said goodbye and hung up. Keli walked back into the room. "Wha'd he say?"

Karen shrugged, "Nothing much, OZ is trying to kill us all. That's about it."

Keli ran over, grabbed Karen by the shoulders, and shook her. "DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU JUST SAID?" Karen nodded slowly and Keli let her go. "I've gotta make a phone call."

"To who?"

"While you were talking, I was busy figuring out Heero's encrypting. I figured it out, I'd like to call him."

Karen raised an eyebrow, "Damn girl. I didn't know you were that good."

Keli grinned mysteriously, "Give me enough time and I can do almost anything, even cheat death." She placed the call, while Karen took out a calculator and began adding stuff. Kassy walked into the room.

"What are you two doing? Keli, why and who are you calling, and Karen, what are you doing with a calculator?"

"I'm going to see how much the phone bill's gonna be," Karen told Kassy.

"Why? It's not like it's a personal phone."

"It is for now," Keli mumbled as the phone kept ringing, "Karen was already on the phone with Quatre for like ten minutes, and I'm calling Heero."

"You are?!" She sounded extremely happy.

"It's for something I should know, and I'm the one that's gonna get stuck with the bill."

"Hmm, so that's why you blasted Smith's ear off."

Keli nodded, but turned to the phone as it stopped ringing and someone picked up. Heero didn't look too happy, but then again he never does. Keli grinned, "Heya. Can you tell me something?"

"How did you get this number?"

Keli grinned, "If you know how, you can get almost anything off an e-mail."

"What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"That's what you want?"

"Well....I also want world peace, for OZ to die, and for the ability to move things with my mind...but for that, hai." She was only kidding about the last part.

He shrugged, "I'm at the Los Angeles airport with Duo. Why?"

Kassy but into the conversation, "Keri-chan, why is a location relevant to the stuff we got?"

"It's not, but I just want to know if you five are going to be coming back."

Heero shrugged again, "I'm not sure what to do yet."

"Why? Do you honestly think they'll stay away from us? That they won't attack us?" Kassy yelled at him.

Keli sighed, "Kassy-chan, just drop it. We aren't helpless women—we all know how to operate mobile suits and how to fight." Kassy glared at her with a look that meant she didn't want to be interrupted. Keli did anyway, "Listen to me for a second, Kassy! When Quatre was talking to Karen she found out that OZ may not only target us, but also our families, and other people who are close to us. They don't care about the whole 'innocent people are neutral'. They just want to hurt us any way they can."

Kassy backed down, and Heero glanced at Keli, "He said that?"

Keli nodded, and Heero looked a little less pissed off. Keli shrugged, "I already figured that, about our families. Since they didn't stop for anything to get you guys in the war, they won't stop to get us, or you again for that matter."

Heero nodded, "That's the way OZ was, is, and will be."

The rest of the group walked into the room where Keli was talking to Heero. Smith looked a little less than happy, and Keli shot him a death glare. John walked over and nodded to Heero. "Karen told us what Quatre said. More fighting, right?"

Heero nodded.

Angelina sighed, "Not again. It was hard enough last time!"

Emily glanced at her, "Last time may be a piece of cake compared to this! Least we have more advanced suits now." They had slowly been upgrading their suits, as had Keli, more for the 'just in case' than for 'should the need actually arrive'.

Heero glanced at the group. He noticed they had all done a bit of growing, both physically and mentally.

He could already tell that not having to stay up late every night was making Keli actually get some sleep, because she didn't have the small circles under her eyes that she had had, and she didn't look all that tired. And now that he thought about it, she was downright peppy, at least more than he was used to for her. Her hair hadn't grown out any, and it was cut even shorter. She had also gotten taller. And her usual basketcase attitude was gone--she seemed a little smarter as well.

Kassy looked like she was ready for a challenge. Most likely she missed the excitement of battle, but also didn't want to go back to it. She had grown taller as well, and her hair was longer.

John just seemed the same, mainly because he had a hard outer shell that no one could penetrate, except for maybe Angelina. He had also grown taller, while Angelina was still the same height.

Emily and Karen may have missed battle too, but they both looked like they had done a lot of sleeping recently. Both of them looked as if they weren't as tied down.

He went through the options in his head, planning what to do, and which would be the best choice. He spoke, "I'll get in touch with the others. The best place for OZ to strike would be in your city."

"That means you're coming?" Kassy asked.

He nodded, and hung up.

It didn't take very long for the group at the base to decide what to do about the OZ invasion. "I vote we kill all the substitutes we see," Keli said, just to be funny.

The rest of the group stared at her, and she winced, "What? I was just kidding! The only reason I said that was because I don't have any good ideas. Jeeze, none of you can take a joke," she sighed.

"Well, I have a small idea," John spoke up, "but it may need some adjusting. Well, our school has already told us all about the whole weapons thing. You know, that it was okay for us to bring them because of who we were, and the fact that they might be needed in the future, but we never brought weapons to school, except for maybe Heero and Kassy. We may have to start bringing them."

Kassy nodded, "Okay." She looked at Smith, "Open the weapons storage unit. I think we should all equip ourselves with the best stuff we can get."

Keli grinned and held up her beam saber. "I think this is enough. I made a few extra changes."

"Like what?" Smith asked her. He was skeptical of the fact that Keli could change things like that. And he still didn't believe in her computer skills. According to him, her even being alive now was a fluke.

"I made it stronger, and added a shield feature."

"Hmm, but you still might need some long-range weapons."

"I know, but I like this better."

"Keli doesn't need any long-range weapons," Kassy blurted out, "she's too trigger happy."

"HEY! I may be trigger happy but I have extremely good aim! So THERE!" Keli yelled at them all.

Emily glanced at Keli, "Oh you aren't trigger happy, you're trigger OBSESSED!"

That little comment made the whole group burst out laughing. It also made Keli a little pissed off, but she tried not to show it. She knew she shot at anything and everything that moved, but she could shoot someone in a vital area from a quarter-mile away.

John walked into the storage area after Smith had opened it, looked around, and grabbed a few things. He walked out with a knife based on Keli's sword's technology, a handgun, and a more powerful rifle. Kassy went in and grabbed a machine gun, a small handgun, and a taser. Karen and Emily both grabbed two handguns. Angelina took out a knife, saying to everyone that she was such a bad shot she might end up shooting herself. After they convince her to, Keli took out a handgun with a laser scope, a regular handgun, a silencer, and about thirty clips.

"So what? We take all this stuff to school?" Angelina asked the group.

Kassy nodded, "Yeah, but I wouldn't suggest bringing the rifle, machine gun, or the laserscope. They're all too big, bulky, heavy, or loud."

They all nodded. "So," Emily stated, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I want to see the fact that you'll pay the phone bill in writing." Smith said, directing the comment at Keli.

"You don't need a stupid note. I'll pay for it," she insisted.

He shrugged, "Fine, when the bill comes, I'm handing it to you."

Emily yawned, "Well, if you guys don't mind, I was woken up at seven today, so I'm going home."

"Me too," Karen added.

"Same here," Angelina said.

Keli stared at them, "You guys are soo sorry!"

Emily shrugged, "Yeah, but we're not invincible like you, Oh great one. I need my beauty sleep."

"Humph! Well, I think I'm going to go somewhere," Keli told them all.

"Like where?" John asked her.

"Umm, I don't really know yet."

John started laughing, and Keli punched his shoulder. "OWE! What was that for?"

She shrugged.

"Well," Kassy butted in, trying to stop a fight before it happened, "the mall's open now. You can go there."

"I never go to the mall unless I can drag someone with me. And that's if I'm forced."

"Well then I'm forcing you," Kassy said. She turned to John, "How about it?"

John nodded, and Keli shrugged, "Whatever. I was going to go see if they have anything new at the computer store anyway, so I might as well have some people with me."

Emily, Karen, and Angelina left for their homes while Keli, John, and Kassy decided on the way to get there. Eventually they decided that John's convertible would be the best, and left. But before they did, each of them stuffed a handgun into their pocket.

"Hey Keli," John addressed her, "What grade do you think you have in English class?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes."

She stared at him, "Most likely a D. What about you--Oh wait! I already know! an A!"

He grinned smugly. "Of course. What about you Kassy?"

"An A."

Keli sighed, "All of you guys make straight A's and I can barely pass!"

"Well, I think I can explain that," Kassy muttered. "You don't do any homework, you never study, and you refuse to turn in anything." as she said each thing, she counted off on her fingers, "Hmm, no wonder."

Keli shrugged, "Better things to do than homework."

"Like what?"

"Hacking into Microsoft."

John snickered, "You think hacking into a major computer company is more important than homework?"

She nodded, "Of course. How else will I know if they're making any secret plans to take over the world again?"

Kassy and John both shook their heads. "Can't they track stuff like that?" Kassy asked.

"Yeah, but they can't track me." Keli grinned. She was implying that she was better than the system without even trying.

They reached the mall, and went inside. Since it was a Saturday, a lot of people were there.

"Hey Jennifer," Kassy said, waving to a friend. She waved back, but didn't follow the group as they walked into the computer store.

After that little stop, John went to the gaming store and bought a new video game, and Kassy bought a new CD at Blockbuster. After that they all decided to go spend some money in the new arcade.

"Hey, we gotta play that!" Keli yelled, looking at one of those simulation games where you have a gun and you shoot the screen at people.

Kassy and John looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but John spoke up, "Why don't you play that game on your own. We'll just watch."

Keli grinned, put in the money to play, put a pair of earphones over her head, and picked up the gun. A computerized voice instructed her. "Please pick the difficulty level by shooting it."

There were four levels; Beginner, Intermediate, Hard, and Overkill. Keli selected Overkill, just to see how far she could get.

"You have selected Overkill. You have one life. After ten shots of the gun, you must reload by shooting off-screen. Are you ready?"

Keli shot the sign that said "yes"

"Okay. Ready, Begin!"

Immediately, three people leapt out at her. She calmly got into a better shooting position and fired three times. "Vital hits." The computer spoke out.

Six more came onscreen and she shot them all in vital places too. John whispered in her ear, "Don't look like you're so good at this. We don't want a crowd looking at a girl playing this well."

Keli shrugged, "Okay, fine," she said, killing seven more people.

After playing the game for two more minutes, she passed level one. Playing for a few more minutes, she was past level five. Ten more minutes and she go to the last level.

"Keli, I told you to act normal," John hissed.

"I am," she insisted.

He shook his head, and turned to Kassy, "Hey, wanna play that racing game over there?"

She nodded, and they both left, leaving Keli, still shooting like mad.

The last level was the longest one, and it was extremely hard, but Keli was making due. She just kept shooting.

She never noticed the three people entering the arcade.

"C'mon, Heero!" Duo pleaded, "Please!"

"No. We came here to meet with Quatre and Trowa, which might take awhile."

"So we need something to do!"

Wufei stayed out of the conversation. The three had arrived in the city, and had gone inside the mall for some food, and to wait for Trowa and Quatre, when Duo found out that they now had an arcade.

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

That continued for a few more minutes, until Heero looked like he was going to pull a gun on Duo. Wufei still remained neutral, not wanting to piss off Heero. Duo just didn't care.

Heero sighed, "Fine." They all got up and walked to the arcade.

Duo started looking around with wide eyes like a five year old at Toys-R-Us. Heero glanced around too, making a note of the faces. He saw two people racing each other in one of the racing simulators.

"Haha, John! I'm better than you are!" Kassy exclaimed as she passed him.

"Don't even think about it," John replied, "I never loose."

"Really? Do you think so?"

"Yup."

Kassy sighed, "You're too egomaniacal."

John just grinned as he passed her.

Heero grabbed Duo by the shirt collar as he was about to pass him. He pointed in the direction of the simulator.

"Hmm, that's John and Kassy. But why are those two at the mall alone?" Duo asked himself out loud.

"Hey John, do you think Keli's died yet?" Kassy asked him, still intent on trying to win back lost ground, after she had crashed into a bus. A school bus.

"Maybe. But knowing that girl, she's beat the game by now."

"Guess they're not alone," Wufei noted, barely hearing himself over the loud music and gaming sounds. He started looking around for a familiar girl with long brown hair. "I don't see her."

Heero shook his head, "She's over there." He looked toward a shooting game, to where a tall brunette with short, messy hair in baggy jeans and a silver jacket was standing. From the looks of it, she was winning the game.

"Hmm, I think I'll go say hi," Duo said, walking towards her.

Keli was so absorbed that she never noticed the guy with a completely black outfit, a long brown braid, and violet eyes come up behind her.

Duo leaned down near her ear and yelled. Loudly.

Keli heard the noise, and fell over backwards. She had been absorbed in the game, and had forgotten about everything else. In turn, she forgot about how she was standing, which wasn't exactly the best way to stand if you get scared and reeled back. A bloody sign flashed over the screen, saying, "YOU LOOSE!"

"Damnit!" she yelled out, taking off the earphones and looking to the side. There was a tall guy standing near her laughing his head off.

"Hey! Do you know how long I've been playing that?" she demanded.

He grinned, "You looked a little, umm, absorbed. So I decided to bring you out of it."

Something flashed in her mind, and she recognized the guy. It was Duo, but he was taller, and the braid wasn't as long anymore. "Damn you! I almost beat it! And I was on the hardest level too!"

He shook his head and taunted, "Trigger happy..." She punched his shoulder.

"I'm not trigger happy."

"Looked like it the way you were playing that game."

"Oh shut up." She glanced around, "Is Heero here?"

"Yup. But I think he's mad at me for dragging him and Wufei in here. But he'll be less pissed now that since we found you guys. Where are the others?"

"Sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

Keli nodded, "We contacted Heero and Quatre at around seven AM. They went back to bed after we got finished devising a brilliant plan."

"And what plan was that?"

"Carry weapons to school. I suggested to kill all subs, but no one listened to me." She smiled innocently. "Hey, where did Heero go?"

"He's right over there. The tall kid. Jeans, tank-top, jacket. Messy hair."

"Oh. I see him now. Geeze, he got taller." She looked up at him, "and so did you."

He grinned, "Yup. Now I'm not short for my age."

"Well I'm taller now too, so there." She walked over to where Kassy and John were still racing. She got behind John, and put her hands over his eyes. He yelled, and Kassy crossed the finish line first. "You guys done yet?"

John shook his head, "I DEMAND a rematch!"

Keli laughed, "Hey, you were gonna crash anyway. I just, umm, helped you out a little, that's all." She smiled innocently.

They played again, but this time no one interfered, and Kassy won. "See, I told you!" she yelled.

"You just got lucky," John scoffed.

Keli rolled her eyes, "You two are more competitive than me and Jenn."

They both turned around to face her and both yelled at the same time, "SHUT UP, KELI!"

She winced, and backed away. "Fine, I think I'll just go say hi to the two people that don't look at home," she muttered, walking over with Duo to Heero and Wufei.

She waved to them, "Hi, umm, John and Kassy are in a huge argument over a game, so I decided to come over here and talk to you two. So, what's up?"

"Quatre and Trowa are going to get here in a few hours," Heero explained.

"So we have to hang out in here," Duo finished.

"You can always just deal with hanging around the arguing twosome," Keli mumbled, glancing back at John and Kassy, who were still yelling at each other. "We're most likely going to be hanging out here for awhile anyway."

Heero shrugged, and Wufei looked slightly happier. Wufei was taller as well, and his ponytail was longer.

"Sounds good to me," Duo said. "Got any money?"

Keli grinned and pulled out a credit card, "The new technician at Peace Legacy, umm, dropped this, so I decided to keep it for awhile, and then use it."

Duo stared at her, "You don't look like the type to steal things."

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it! That's different."

"Oh right, you borrowed it with the intention of never giving it back."

"Well, at least until his monthly statement comes." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "But if you do that he'll know you did it."

She shrugged, "I don't care. He wouldn't send the best pilot in the world as of now, besides you guys of course, to jail. Besides, if he forced me to, I'd pay him back, but 'till then, wanna play some arcade games?"

"Sure, but you'll loose."

"I never loose."

"Bullshit."

Kassy and John walked over to the two, who were now in a yelling contest. "Keri-chan, why are you arguing with that guy?" Kassy whispered in her ear.

Keli stopped yelling and stared at Kassy, "Umm, Kassy-chan, take a good look. He's not a stranger."

"Huh?" Kassy glanced at him, "Doesn't look familiar to me."

Duo stared at her, "Are you on something?"

Keli snickered, and then John got it, "Hey Duo."

Kassy's jaw dropped, "No way!" She looked around and saw Heero and Wufei. "Oh. Okay."

Keli rolled her eyes, but spoke up, "So did you two decided the race car fight yet?"

"NO, BUT I WON!" they both yelled at the same time.

Duo sighed, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Keli added, "besides, it's twelve," Keli added in, glancing down at her watch. She walked over to Heero, and told him that they were all going to go get lunch. After saying that she added, "By the way, where are Quatre and Trowa going to meet you guys? At the lab?"

Heero shook his head, "We've decided to meet here. It's a coincidence you are here as well."

Keli shrugged and the small group walked out of Tilt. Kassy glanced over at Heero, then handed him Keli's laptop. "Since all the computer techies are here right now, we can try to hack into OZ's main computer."

Keli grinned, "Why didn't I think of that?" She sat down at a large table, grabbed the computer from Heero, and started typing. In a few minutes, she was inside the OZ system from online. "Okay Heero," she told him, "I'm in. Since you're basically the boss of this operation no matter what happens, what would you do?"

He looked at the screen as she scrolled down. Kassy, Wufei and John crowded around her. "Keri-chan! Click on that link!" Kassy yelled, pointing to a small highlighted section that read:

****

Gundam pilot data

Keli clicked the link and the screen changed. Now it read:

****

These are the only pilots that we have gotten accurate data on. In total, we calculate that there are 11, but the original 5 are not accessible, and only 4 of the others have been identified. An extensive search is being done, and when all of them are found, we will eliminate them all at once. As for now, the pilot data is as follows:

(Last name unavailable) Kassy

*Is believed to be the main leader and General of an organization against OZ.

****

AGE:17

****

HAIR colorbrown

****

EYE colorbrown

****

HEIGHT:5'7in.

****

WEIGHT:46 kg

****

NATIONALITY: Spanish

****

RESIDENCE: Dothan, United States of America

****

FRIENDS/FAMILY: Zachary(Brother), anti-OZ group members, Keli Akutenshi

****

MOBILE SUIT:Gundam TYPE IV

****

NAME:AmethystRage

(Last name unavailable) John

*Is believed to be Lieutenant General of the same organization

****

AGE: 17

****

HAIR color Black

****

EYE color Brown

****

HEIGHT: 6'2in

****

WEIGHT: 72kg

****

NATIONALITY: South African

****

RESIDENCE: Dothan, United States of America

****

FRIENDS/FAMILY:Nikki(Sister), John(Father), and the anti-OZ group members, Keli Akutenshi

****

MOBILE SUIT:Gundam TYPE IV

****

NAME:AzureFrenzy

(Last name unavailable) Karen

*Is believed to be Colonel in the same group.

AGE: 17

HAIR color Blonde

EYE color Blue

HEIGHT: 4'9in

WEIGHT: 49kg

NATIONALITY: Irish

RESIDENCE:Dothan, United States of America

FRIENDS/FAMILY:Stacy(Sister), anti-OZ group members, Keli Akutenshi

MOBILE SUIT:Gundam TYPE IV

NAME:AquaMirage

(Last name unavailable) Emily

*Is believed to be Major in the same group as the above.

AGE: 17

HAIR color Blonde

EYE color Blue-green

HEIGHT: 5'0in.

WEIGHT: 51kg

NATIONALITY: French

RESIDENCE: Dothan, United States of America

FRIENDS/FAMILY:Jeanine(Mother), anti-OZ group members, Keli Akutenshi

MOBILE SUIT: Gundam TYPE IV

NAME:VermilionStryke

(Last name unavailable) Angelina

*Is believed to be the Captain of the same organization.

AGE: 17

HAIR color Black

EYE color Brown

HEIGHT: 5'10in

WEIGHT: 60kg

NATIONALITY: Korean

RESIDENCE: Dothan, United States of America

FRIENDS/FAMILY:anti-OZ group members, Keli Akutenshi

MOBILE SUIT:Gundam TYPE IV

NAME: RoseEvasion

Keli Akutenshi

*Was the girl whom two years ago broke into the Mars base and got the 5 pilots out.

*Broke into the Dothan Military Base and destroyed the Gundam TYPE III; "Orion" suit with the help of an unnamed ally.

*Is believed to be highly trained in the fields of technology, mobile suits, computer programming, and especially computer hacking and encoding.

*May not be a part of the anti-OZ group.

*Is extremely dangerous around guns, high explosives, and beam sabers.

*May be under alias; Starr Williams.

AGE: 17

HAIR color Brown

EYE color Dark Prussian Blue

Height: 5'9in

WEIGHT: 60kg

NATIONALITY: Japanese

RESIDENCE: Dothan, United States of America

FRIENDS/FAMILY:Naiomi Akutenshi(Mother), Jenn Akutenshi(Half-sister), Ichemei Akari(Grandfather), five anti-OZ group members.

MOBILE SUIT: Gundam TYPE I

NAME:ShootingStarr

These 6 pilots and others have been monitored, but reliable information is hard to come by.

"Shit," Keli mumbled. She glanced up at Heero as soon as he finished reading the article, "So what should I do now?"

"Delete it. The less information they have, the better," he replied. She nodded, and got back to typing.

After a minute more, she hit the enter key and the screen cleared. "Okay, it's deleted. But it may be too late to stop them from targeting us."

Wufei nodded, "The least we can do would be to stay here. If OZ knows about you, they'll attack you with everything they've got. Friends, family, all of that information will be used against you."

"And there's nothing we can do about it!" Keli yelled out. People stared.

Kassy's phone began to ring, and she picked it up, "Hello?...Ohmygod!...I'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?" John asked her.

"Zachary's missing! Mom just called me from work. She tried checking in on him, and he wasn't there!"

Keli's jaw dropped. Just as she was about to say something, "John's phone rang. "Hello?....DAMNIT!" He hung up, "Dad called. Nikki's gone too! But how? She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself!"

"Oh no," Keli moaned, as her phone rang. She answered, "Hello?...Jenn and Mom!" She hung up and her head lowered, "no…no, NOO! I HAVE to get home!"

"I'll go with you," Duo told her, "Heero, Wufei, you guys wait until Quatre and Trowa arrive!"

They both nodded, and Keli handed Heero her laptop, "Do whatever you can to FIND THEM!"

He nodded again, and got to work. The four leaving leapt into John's car and drove to the Base as fast as possible. Once there, John dropped them off and shot off. Kassy leapt into her car and left quickly as well, and Keli jumped on her motor cycle with Duo right behind her. She zoomed out of the parking lot, shooting up dust behind her.

"What's going on? How could they have gotten hold of all these people so _fast_? THIS IS INSANE!" Keli screamed out.

"OZ works in mysterious ways," Duo mumbled.

"Well if they hurt ANYONE then the whole fucking organization is going to be destroyed, for a SECOND TIME, BY ME!"

The cycle reached the house, and the two leapt off, running into the house. Immediately, Keli ran for her Grandfather's room, where he was, crying.

"What happened?!" she demanded.

"A bunch of soldiers came in, and knocked me out before I could do anything or call security. When I woke up, there was this," he held up a note, written on a small sheet of paper.

Keli grabbed it, and read it out loud, "If you ever want to see your loved ones again, surrender yourselves, and bring your Gundam to Colony T0235. We will hand the hostages over unharmed. But if you don't come, they'll be eliminated." She stared at the note blankly, "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TO ME!"

"OZ will pay if they hurt Naiomi or Jenn," Ichemei stated.

"But what can you do?" Duo demanded, "You can't surrender, and you can't hand over ShootingStarr! Then everything would go to hell!"

A tear formed on Keli's cheek, "But if I don't...Oh God! Mother!" She started sobbing. "I swear, I won't fail to get Jenn and Mom back!"

At the same time, Kassy got home, and ran in the house. There was a note on the kitchen table. She picked it up and read to herself, _The child has been taken hostage, and if you do not bring your Gundam to Colony T0235, he'll be eliminated_.

"No, Zachary!" she yelled into the empty house.

John got home, and ran inside. His father was reading over a note that had been left. He was crying. John grabbed the note, and his father stared at him, "What's happening?"

John read the note to himself, _I have taken the girl hostage, and if you ever want to see her again, bring your Gundam to Colony T0235 ASAP. I won't wait long._

"They've got Nikki," he muttered. "I've got to go to T0235!"

"John, wait!" his father yelled at him, "Before you go, I want you to know I believe in you."

He nodded.

"Keli," Duo said.

She looked up. She had stopped crying, but now her eyes were filled with hatred. "I'll kill them all if they so much as touch them! I swear it!"

He smiled slightly, "I know you will, but for that to happen, we need to form a plan."

She nodded, "You can take my old cycle. I'm going to go over to Kassy's place. You can come with me, or go back to the mall to tell Heero and Wufei what's happened. Kassy and I can round up the others."

He nodded, and left. Keli followed him out, but went to Kassy's place. The door was unlocked, and she went inside. She heard weeping, coming from Zachary's room. Keli walked in, to find Kassy sitting on his bed and hugging one of his pillows.

"Kassy," she stated, to get her attention. She looked up.

"Jenn and mom are gone too," Keli mumbled. "The note I got told me to surrender, and to bring ShootingStarr to Colony T0235."

"It was the same with the note I got," Kassy stated, still crying. "I won't forgive them if they hurt my little brother!"

"Come on, Kassy. We'll go get the others, and go back to the mall to think of a plan."

She nodded slowly, "Okay. Lets go."

The two took off; with Kassy in her car, and Keli following her on her cycle. The two drove over to Emily's place. They knocked on the door, and there wasn't an answer.

"Hmm, that's odd," Keli mumbled. She tried the knob, and the door opened at her touch. "This can't be good."

The two ran inside, but only after Kassy pulled out her gun and Keli pulled out her sword. "Emiry-chan!" Keli yelled into the house.

"Keli! Look! It's a note!" Kassy yelled, picking a note off of the counter. She read it out loud, "Dearest Gundam pilots, we have taken the pilots Emily, Karen, and Angelina, along with Stacy, Zachary, Nikki, Jenn, and Naiomi Akutenshi. If you ever wish to see them again, bring your Gundams, along with the others, and go to Colony T0235. If you bring any of the TYPE I Gundams other than ShootingStarr the captives will automatically be killed. Goodbye precious Gundam pilots. I'll hope to see you soon."

Keli's jaw dropped. "This isn't happening. If we had Angelina, Karen, and Emily we might stand a chance, but not with only John, you and me!"

Kassy smiled softly, "But we do have the true Gundams, and their pilots."

"But it said for us not to bring them!"

Kassy walked over to Keli, "I know, but there has to be way. You remember that old saying; Where there's a will, there's a way. We shouldn't be scared, and we shouldn't fall into their trap. We need a way to get past the trap, and set up one of our own."

Keli nodded, "Yeah, but we've never had to deal with saving innocent people, especially people so close to us. Usually, it was; I'll fight for what I believe in, and if I die I die an honorable death. It's not like that now. We have to fight for out families!"

"I know, but we can't give in! We have to prevail! If we put our minds together, we can do anything! We've got your computer and fighting skills, my computer skills and intelligence, John's intelligence and technology skills, and then we have the Gundam pilots! We can do a LOT of damage!"

Keli smiled slightly, "Lets go back to the mall, and wait for Quatre and Trowa."

Once Quatre and Trowa were at the mall, the group went outside the mall, and spoke in the darkness. "What should we do?" Kassy asked Heero.

"Normally I would say face the sacrifice of your families, but I know that to you, your families mean more than your own lives. So we should form a plan based on the knowledge we have, and the skills of each one of us. One way or the other, we'll help you."

Keli nodded, "Thanks, guys. I knew we could count on you."


	9. The Last Chapter? (Part 2)

OZ is Back—Part 2

OZ is Back—Part 2

At the same time that was going on, Emily and Karen were just waking up. "Ugh, what's going on?" Karen mumbled, sitting up. She noticed that she was a cell-like structure, surrounded by people she knew. She ran over to Emily and shook her until she woke up.

"Wha-where are we?" Emily asked her, glancing around.

"We've been caught, that's what it looks like. And we aren't the only ones." Karen pointed around the room.

Angelina was laying on her side, and a small cut was dripping blood to the floor from her hairline. Nikki, John's older sister, was lying on her back against the far wall. Zachary, Kassy's little brother, was lying on his stomach, near the door. Stacy, which was Karen's little sister, was lying near Angelina. Jenn was lying right beside Naiomi Akutenshi, and they both looked the most bruised and bloodied.

"Angelina, ANGELINA!" Karen yelled, trying to wake her up. 

She came to, "What? How did I get here? I was sleeping in my own bed!"

"I don't know, but it seems that people we know are in here."

"Ouch!" Jenn groaned, coming to. She saw Karen, Emily, and Angelina sitting around. "The last thing I remember is a bunch of guards coming into my room. I tried to ward them off with stuff I learned watching Keli, but it didn't work. They beat me up, knocked me out, and the next thing I know I'm here!"

"Well, we can't do much of anything for now," Emily muttered. "Lets just hope our friends will come and rescue us."

After they thought up of a good plan, the group went to Keli's. The pilots' Gundams were safely hidden on the carriers they had used to get to the city, and weren't going anywhere.

They went inside, and immediately into the lab, where Keli's grandfather was. He noticed them at the entrance. "Keli, I'm going to see what I can do to boost ShootingStarr's fighting ability for space before you go. I trust that you'll use it well."

She nodded, and he continued, "As for the rest of you, I contacted Smith and told him of the situation. He and the other technicians are working on upgrading your suits as well, along with the missing pilot's. ShootingStarr will be ready for use tomorrow morning, as will the others."

They nodded, and walked out of the lab. "I'll see what I can find about this in the computer room," Heero stated, going up the stairs. The rest followed him. Each of them got onto a computer, and began trying to hack into OZ's system again. This time it was much easier. The site now read:

Gundam pilots:

We have taken people who are dear to you all, and if you don't abide by our orders, they will be eliminated. At Colony T0235, land in the southern port. There you will ask for Shouten. Once you have found him, follow his instructions to find the secret OZ base. When you are there, your weapons will be confiscated, and you will be lead to the place where the prisoners are being kept. Then you must lead the guards back to your Gundams. Once that has been done, your friends will be released, and you will be able to go home, with no damage done. If one thing goes wrong, you will all be killed.

"Okay, we've got even more info to help us," Duo told the group. "They won't be checking all the carriers first, so we can sneak in like that along with you guys."

Keli nodded, "You could take your Gundams up with ours, and when they check to get ours, you can attack."

"That won't work because we may hit you as well," Trowa explained.

"Okay then, how about you guys stay outside of the colony, but when we give you the signal you come in and-no, that won't work either."

"I'm sure we can all think of something tonight. But for now, Kassy, John, you two should call your parents. Tell them you're at my house discussing how to handle this, and that you may be gone all day tomorrow," Keli stated.

"Hai," they both told her at the same time.

The next morning, they had a plan. The plan was to use the Gundams only as backup, and only if something goes wrong. The rest would be up to fate.

Early in the morning, Kassy and John drove to the Base. Smith had already loaded the Gundams onto two carriers at the airport. The two went into their own private rooms to get ready. Kassy was going to put on her purple PL uniform, but Smith knocked on her door before she had the chance. He walked in, "Err, General?"

She glanced at him, "Yes?"

He held up a new uniform, "Personally, those uniforms of yours are outdated, so I decided to get the five of you new ones." He held up a hangar with clothes on it. "You can try this on, and if you don't like it, you can still wear your old uniform."

She nodded, "Thanks Smith."

He did the same with John, and then went back into the main computer control room, "I wish you both luck. You'll most definitely need it."

Once Kassy was dressed again she walked out of the room, and met John in the hallway. "Hmm, Angelina would look good in one of these new uniforms," John muttered to himself.

Kassy's new one consisted of a purple uniform that looked like a normal soldiers', only with a short skirt instead of pants, and a black pair of tights. You could see a gun holster fastened to the side of her outfit attached to the belt. "I could get used to this," she told him, walking down the hall.

John was in an outfit near that velocity. His was all navy blue, with baggy pants, a navy version of the shirt Kassy now wore, and black boots. "Me too,"

Meanwhile, Keli was getting ready as well. Her Grandfather walked in before she could begin getting dressed, "Since Smith has given the Peace Legacy agents new uniforms I thought I'd give you all something, so you'd look like you are in a position to be proud of." He handed her an outfit, and left.

"O...kay," she mumbled, glancing at the outfit. It was oddly stylish, and Keli actually wanted to see what it looked like on her. She put on the outfit, and looked in the mirror.

"Hmm, I actually kinda like this," she told herself, looking back at the reflection wearing black baggy pants, a dark green shirt, and a dark gold and black jacket. She had on black boots under the pants.

She walked out of her room and noticed that everyone was downstairs, so she went down there. They were all down in the lab. For some strange reason, they all had on OZ uniforms.

"Okay," I'm set," she told them all, walking down the final set of stairs leading into the lab.

Ichemei smiled, "Like it?"

Keli grinned, "It's perfect."

"Quatre and Trowa's cargo plane has enough room for one more Gundam, so they suggested you ride there with them."

She nodded, "Arigato."

He smiled, "Its not often I get to help with something. Be sure to bring your mother and Jenn back in one piece."

She nodded once, and saluted military style, "I swear I will." She moved her hand, and lowered it slightly, then gave him a peace sign. She walked away from him, and onto the elevator. The pilots walked out of the lab, they would drive to the airport.

Once at the top floor, she got off, and walked to the Gundam. She got into it, and closed the cockpit. The Gundam powered up and blasted off. Once at the airport, the Gundam pilots boarded the jets, and Keli began working on loading ShootingStarr onto the jet.

Kassy and John got there, and went directly to their jets. Keli waved to them, and Kassy grinned, "Nice outfit, Keri-chan!"

"You too," she yelled back, "now lets go take out OZ!"

Kassy saluted to Keli, "You got it, Akutenshi!"

Keli nodded once, and saluted.

Kassy grinned, and jumped onto her plane, with John going to the other one. Keli finished loading ShootingStarr, and walked inside the cargo area herself. She shut the door, and walked up to the cockpit. "Ready for takeoff," she told Quatre, who was in the pilot's seat. Trowa was beside him.

Quatre nodded, "Okay. I'll take off after Kassy and John do."

Keli nodded, and walked to the seat behind Trowa. She sat down, and prepared herself for a short ride.

After less than an hour, she heard Quatre's voice near her ear, "Keli? Wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked around, "Oh, did I fall asleep?"

Quatre nodded, "It's time for us to leave the plane. Heero's jet is just going to float freely for awhile, but since you have to get off we might as well too."

"Okay."

The three Gundam powered up, and Heavyarms shot a few bullets at the cargo exit. It exploded, and the three Gundams shot out. Through the screen, Keli could see John and Kassy's planes going into the cargo bay. She followed them.

"Keli," Duo said, coming onto the screen, "What's the best thing to do when fighting against impossible odds?"

"Dunno. What?"

"Don't get killed."

She grinned, "I wouldn't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but don't let that go to your head. Sometimes you can be the hero, but sometimes it would be better to fade with the crowd than try to do the impossible by yourself. It takes more than one person to win a war. Hope you remember that."

She smiled slightly, "Okay. I'll remember. But remember this: the good guys always win."

He grinned, "Maybe, maybe not. It's up to you guys on whether that's true."

"Oh it's true. Trust me," she said, shutting off the communication. She sighed, "When we get done with this, I am going to take a loooong vacation in the Bahamas."

She started the boosters, and blasted towards the cargo bay. When she got there, John and Kassy were getting out of the planes. Keli wasn't worried about leaving ShootingStarr there. She was sure that there would be guards there, so they would have to watch what they said.

She moved her hand slightly, and hit the small ring that had the PL symbol in the middle of it. It was a recorder she had rigged up, and everything being said could be heard by Heero, who had the same type of ring on.

"You getting this?" she asked, very lowly.

"Yes," a small voice said from inside her ear.

"Now we have to go look for Shouten," John told them, "Keli, you lead us, since you're the most experienced in the leadership area."

She nodded, "Okay. I guess we just ask around until we find him. Or her."

They began asking around, and after awhile, one man who they walked up to and asked him what his name was.

"My name is Shouten," he replied, "may I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?" He bowed politely.

"Hmm, you don't act like you're from OZ," Keli mumbled so he could hear her.

"You don't look it either," Kassy added in. The guy looked about eighteen or nineteen, with chin-length blue hair, bright green eyes, and muscles. He was wearing a camouflage army outfit.

He blushed, "Aside from that, I'd like you to follow me. The OZ base isn't far. Why are you going there, anyway? And what are your names?"

"You mean you don't know?!" John exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I'm just one of the soldiers. My superiors told me to meet three kids asking for me, and take them to the base. That's it. Why? Am I missing something?"

Kassy's jaw dropped, "OZ has taken our friends and families! We're here to get them back!"

"What? That's horrible! Why would they do such a thing?"

Keli raised an eyebrow, "Boy, where are you from, anyway? Have you been living under a rock?"

"I'm from Earth, why?"

"My name is Keli Akutenshi. Do you recognize that name?"

His jaw dropped, "I-I-I never knew that." He lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were at first, but now I recognize all of you."

Keli smiled sadly, "It's okay. 'S not like your the one that took our friends. Just take us to the base."

They walked on in silence. It only took about ten minutes before they got to the base. "This is it," Shouten told them, "but before you go, I'd like to tell you what I know."

"Okay, anything to help," Kassy said.

He nodded, "Here goes: OZ has been gaining more and more power. I joined in because they have been helping the Colony to get through a bad epidemic, and it seemed like a good idea. But now...I don't know what to think of them."

"Don't show them any emotion," John told him.

He nodded slightly, "Thank you."

Kassy smiled, "No, thank you for showing us the way to the base."

He smiled, "Well, goodbye."

He turned around and walked away from them. Kassy watched him go, "Kassy-chan, are you that into him?" Keli asked her.

She nodded slowly, "That, and checking out the rear view."

John couldn't help but snicker, and Keli mumbled something about business, not hitting on people. She grabbed the door with both of her hands, and pushed it open.

"Welcome to the OZ base, Pilots!" one soldier told them as they walked into the door. Five soldiers were crowded around the door.

"Throw all of your weapons onto the ground. Nice and slow," another one said.

Kassy sighed, and pulled the gun out of her holster on the side of her belt, and tossed it to the ground. John did the same, and Keli tossed two guns onto the ground.

"Is that all?"

They all nodded, and the soldiers led them straight to the prisoners' area. Keli forced a small device into John's hand. He didn't bother to look what it was.

"Zachary!" Kassy yelled out, gazing at her little brother through the small barred door. One of the soldiers opened the door, and Zachary rushed out. Quickly, one of the soldiers aimed a gun at him, and he stopped moving. Kassy ran to him and hugged him. John glanced around the room, found Nikki and Angelina. He hugged Nikki, and kissed Angelina. Keli looked at her mom, but before she entered the room, the door was shut.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kassy yelled out, running up to the door, and screaming.

"This is so that you won't have much opportunity to influence this decision. Akutenshi, you're coming with us!" The guards grabbed onto her, and pulled her with them.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" she screamed at them. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! WE HAD A DEAL!"

"The deal has changed slightly," one of them whispered in her ear.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed.

One of the soldiers who wasn't holding onto her stood in front of her and punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, and screamed out, "I WILL MAKE SURE TO KILL EVERY GODDAMNED ONE OF YOU!"

The soldier laughed, "Not if you want your friends and family to live."

She stopped struggling, "Let me go. I'm not going anywhere." They slowly let their guard down.

"Remember this, Akutenshi," one of them whispered, "if you even try to make a move you and your friends will be dead so fast you'll be in hell before you can blink."

She nodded, and walked in between them as they led her to a different room.

Meanwhile...

"What's going on?" Kassy demanded.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way," John added.

"I hope my daughter's okay," Naiomi Akutenshi said.

Karen sighed, "Oh she's okay. Someway, somehow, that girl's okay."

"Not if your plan blew through the roof," Jenn muttered.

"We still have the backup plan," Kassy told John.

"Backup plan?" Jenn asked.

Kassy's miniphone rang, and she opened it absentmindedly. It was Duo.

"Keli has a contact with Heero. She can tell him to interfere anytime."

"So why hasn't she?"

"Because she's playing the hero!" Duo yelled, "great, now we're all screwed!"

"What do you mean?" Kassy asked him.

"Keli thinks she call pull off getting you guys out all by herself, so she's not calling for help. She won't either. Being stubborn doesn't get you far when you fight."

John sighed, "Damn, why does she have to be so arrogant?"

"Well, if anyone can pull it off, it's Keli." The words came from a strange source; Jenn. "I trust her."

Kassy nodded, "I do too. I guess all we can do for the moment is to wait."

"Keli Akutenshi," a voice boomed out as she entered a large room. It was large enough to construct a Gundam in.

"Show yourself!" she yelled.

A portion of the wall began to move, and it slid upwards, revealing something that stunned her.

"It's. A mobile suit," she mumbled.

"Yes, and what a suit it is!" the same voice yelled out. She saw where he was, which was perched on the shoulder of the suit, which was even bigger than her own Gundam. He leapt down, not even thinking about the drop. He landed perfectly, and walked over to her.

"This is a suit I made, for you," he told her.

"What? Why?"

He smiled, "Because I want you to join me, to help me in taking over this Colony, this planet."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh nonononono, you don't understand."

"I think I do understand, and NO, I'm not going to help you!"

He slapped her across the face, "You don't have a choice Kid. Either you do what I tell you to, or your friends will die."

She lowered her head, "Fine, just don't hurt them. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go outside the colony and kill the other Gundam pilots." He smiled evilly, "And if you don't, your friends will be killed."

She nodded, "Okay, fine. But what if they kill me?"

"Then your friends die anyway."

"Wait, that isn't very fair, five on one."

"Fine then, if you die, they'll be set free as well, even though I think that's a bad deal."

She nodded, "That's better. I'll do it then."

He grinned, "The path to glory is going to be yours."

She smiled, and thought to herself, _Hope you got all that Heero. I am gonna need your help for this one._

She looked up at the suit, "It's a Gundam, right?"

"Yes. The best one ever built."

"I'll be the judge of that." The suit was built to look more beefy than the others, and had more weapons. It was mainly gold, with large, elaborate, silver wings, and a black chest. It had a double-edged beam saber, and countless guns. Keli sighed, and leapt up into the suit.

There was a helmet for the suit up there. She put it on, and slid up the visor.

"What's its name?" she asked down, "and what's yours?"

"The Gundam's name is KuodoKumo, and my name is Hari."

"Hmm, EarthCloud. An odd name for a Gundam. And Crystal is an odd name for a person."

"And you don't think having the name Evil Warrior, two different words in two different languages, is so odd?"

"Whatever," she muttered, closing the cockpit. The suit looked like ShootingStarr from the inside; it had the same controls, and what appeared to be mainly the same weapons. Hari came over the communications' unit.

"You won't fail me."

She nodded, and turned off the link. Powering up the Gundam, she flew through the top of the roof, and out of the Colony. "Keli, you baka," she muttered to herself, "there's no way you can pull this one off alone."

Once outside the Colony, the new suit was surprisingly clumsy. And immediately, the Gundam pilots attacked.

She heard Heero's voice from inside the earpeice, "I've told them of your situation. We won't kill you, but we will damage the suit enough to make him think you're dead. I know that he must have bugged your suit in some way, so you have to act like this is real. And fight back."

She couldn't do anything to show she heard him, but instead she got into all five Gundam systems. She acted sad, "I'm sorry, but I have to save my family!" she yelled out, rushing toward them.

"So you're in the new suit!" Duo yelled out, playing his role. He flew toward her, and attacked.

Keli grabbed the beam saber, and opened it.

Hari laughed evilly, "She's dead already. And I can see the massacre. With the way I built that suit, it's a death trap."

Keli swung the saber, but it was too slow, and the scythe swung down, missing her suit by a few feet. Heavyarms got into the battle as well, and shot the suit, but not in any vital areas that could explode. Instead he hit the arm that held the saber.

The arm loosened its grip, and the saber dropped. "Damnit," she mumbled, shooting back.

"You'll never win against us!" Wufei yelled, rushing forward, and smashing the suit around slightly. By that time, KuodoKumo was looking kind of bad. The right arm was very messed up, and the body was tarnished with burn marks.

"This is a hopeless battle!" Quatre yelled at her as he threw the blades off of his suit at her. The blade smashed the Gundam even more.

She screamed, and then tried using more shots. She wasn't about to use the wing cannon, especially since the first time she used the one on ShootingStarr--it ended up using too much power.

She could see Wing Zero's beam cannon power up, and heard Heero's voice again, "I'm not going to shoot at full power, but the blast may end up being too powerful. It's risky, but the best way for him to think you've been killed."

She closed her eyes, pulled the visor down, and waited for the blast. Heero fired, and, she screamed. Loud. The suit was blown backwards, and Keli fell limp due to the force of the blow, dangling over the safety device that held her in place.

Now the suit was really messed up, and the act convinced Hari. He smiled as the camera he had placed on the front of the Gundam went out. "She's dead. And now to get rid of the other pilots locked in the cell."

A voice came on over the PA system in the cell, "The only person that could save you is dead. Consider yourselves the same way."

"Damnit," Kassy muttered. "Keli! You IDIOT!"

John's watch began to beep. It turned out to be Heero, "What has Hari done since he got the transmission that Keli was dead?"

"Told us we're fixing to end up like her," Emily responded dryly.

"Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can to get you out before that can happen."

"But you don't know how to get to us!"

At that time, Keli's suit was being pulled into the Colony's landing bay by Quatre and Duo. They set the suit down once they were inside and got out of their Gundams. Duo floated up to the cockpit of Keli's suit, and opened it from the outside.

"Hey Heero! She's not dead, but you knocked her out," Duo told him, by using the MS's communications unit.

Kassy heard him, and said, "She's still alive?"

"Luckily," Heero muttered, looking at his screen. He saw that she had a thin line of blood pouring down from her hairline, and had a bruise on her forehead.

Duo took off the restraint and pulled her out of the suit. He put her down on the ground, and stood back. The other suits landed, and the other pilots got out.

"I think she's coming to," Quatre said slowly. Her hand twitched, and then she clenched her fist, and sat up.

"What happened?"

"The blast knocked you out. We gotta go get our allies back," Duo told her as she stood up and wiped the blood off of her face with the back of her hand.

"Hey Heero," Keli called out, "we gotta take Hari out."

"Do you have the weapons for that?" he asked her.

She grinned, "I never go anywhere without at least one weapon, and I also made sure to arm myself very well for this. I also have a backpack full of extras for you guys, just in case." She walked over to ShootingStarr, and grabbed a backpack, then tossed it down.

Duo walked back to his own Gundam, and grabbed his scythe.

"Umm, what's that?" Keli asked him.

"It's a scythe. Kinda like the one on my Gundam. It's sorta like the technology that was used to make your saber."

"Oh." She pulled out a gun, and cocked it, "well, we should have enough firepower to make a scene, so lets go."

They took off, following Keli, because she was the only one that knew where the OZ base was. Once they were there, Keli told them all, "Okay, the last time I was here, the place was heavily armed with guards, so we have to be ready to fight."

She took a small bomb out of one of the pockets to her coat, put it over the door lock, and turned her head as it exploded. They all ran inside.

"Hey you!" a guard yelled, after seeing six people break in. "Come back here!" Heero shot the guy quickly.

"Come on! The prisoners' area isn't that far from here! Just follow me, and shoot anyone in the way!" she yelled, running in the direction she remembered.

Twenty soldiers came running around the corner. "Damnit," Wufei mumbled. He took out a gun, along with Quatre and Trowa, who didn't have anything else.

One lunged at Keli, and she leapt up, flipped around, used his own shoulders to get some height, and then fell back down with her foot stretched out, knocking him down. She landed, and quickly flipped back as another one tried to kick her.

"Okay," Keli mumbled, taking out a gun, and shooting the rest of them before any more could get off shots. "This is taking too long, we should hurry!" She ran in the direction she remembered.

"Keli! Where is the place we need to get to?" Heero asked, coming up beside her. He pointed to a computer console, "I could take out the cameras and PA systems."

She nodded, and they all stopped. Heero stood over the console, and began typing as Keli told him where it was once he found a map. He turned all of the security devices off in the area, and they continued on.

They got there, and Keli pulled out her saber, "I'll do the honors," she told them slicing a square in the door, and then kicking it in.

"Hi," she told all of the people sitting in the small cell.

"Keli! You're alive!" Kassy exclaimed.

"No," she mumbled sarcastically, "I'm dead, this is just your imagination, Do want me to punch you to see if I'm right?"

She grinned, "No, but I would like to get my hands on the asshole who shoved me in here."

"Hmm, sounds like fun, but maybe we should be trying to GET OUT OF HERE!" Duo yelled.

Keli nodded, "Hai. Mom, I want you to go quickly to the airport with the others; use one of the airplanes, and get out of there. Angelina and Emily, you escort them there. Kassy and Karen, you escort the plane in your suits."

"Hai," the agents said, at the same time. They all ran off.

"Where you do want me?" John asked her.

She grinned, "You're the best agent for this job, so you can help us blow up the base." She pulled out her laptop, "Heero, I'm going to go back to that computer system, and find out where they keep the weapons. I need you guys to watch my back."

He nodded, and the group took off for the computer they had been at earlier. Once there, Keli sat down, hooked her computer up, and started typing.

She pulled up a map, and found the weapons' room, "Okay, the weapons are in a room close by. I need four of you to go there, to set one bomb for me. I also need one of you to stay here and watch my back."

"I'm going," John stated quickly.

"Me too," Wufei told the group directly after him.

"I'm in," Trowa and Quatre said at the same time.

"Okay, it's between Heero and Duo now," Keli told them, "Who'll stay?"

"I'm going," Heero replied before Duo could say anything.

Keli nodded, "That's fine." she handed him the bomb, and tapped the earphone in her ear, "I'll tell you when and where to set it up. G'luck."

The group nodded and left. Duo kept a watchful eye out, but also spoke, "What's gonna happen after the base blows up? They know who you are, they know where you are..."

She nodded, "I know, but if all of the soldiers are killed, none of it will get released more than it has already. I have enough trouble at school with it."

After a few more minutes, she spoke, "Heero, can you hear me?"

"Hai."

"Okay, I need you to put the bomb directly to the left of the third missile, and directly above the smallest machine gun. It's near the middle."

"How do you know that's the place to put it?" Duo asked.

"I calculated that it would be the place where the best explosion would occur."

Heero set up the bomb, and set the time for ten minutes, "Okay, it's set for ten minutes. Let's get out of here."

"Over and out," Keli said. She unhooked her computer, but a communications' call came over the OZ computer.

"Personally, I didn't think you'd get this far," Hari commented.

"Hari! You Sonofabitch!" she yelled.

He smiled, "So you're alive after all."

"Humph. They wouldn't have killed me."

He grinned, "Well, I will. I made two suits, instead of one. You'll die."

"Not if I kill you first," she mumbled, running out of the room.

She met up with Heero and the others at a corner. Then, chaos struck.

"Hey you!"

The group turned around. There were at least fifty guards around each of two corners facing towards them directly.

"Forgive me for this," Duo mumbled. He was the nearest one to Keli, and Heero was closest to John.

Duo glanced at Heero for a second, and he nodded very slightly.

The two struck at the same time. Duo raised his hand, and punched Keli in the face, with no expression on his face, "Did you honestly think you could get out of here alive?" He spun the staff in his hands, and hit her across the back with it. He tried not to make it hurt too much, but enough for it to look real. She fell onto the ground, and her beam saber fell out of her pocket.

Heero spun around and kicked John in the chest. He flew back into Trowa, who grabbed him, and held him with his arms behind his back.

John yelled out, "Keli! KELI!"

"Humph, she should be out a good while," Duo muttered, . He addressed the soldiers, "We'll take care of the cleanup. You can go back to your posts now." He picked up Keli, and practically slung her over his shoulder.

The soldiers nodded, and marched off. Trowa let go of John, who now probably had a big bruise where Heero kicked him.

Duo put Keli down, and gazed at her. "Are you okay?"

She stared up at him, "I'm perfectly fine." She started to get up, and stumbled slightly. He grabbed her and helped her up.

"At least you didn't get kicked in the chest," John muttered.

The group ran out, and didn't stop until they reached the cargo bay. ShootingStarr was gone, but the suit Keli had used in the other fight was still there, and John's suit, along with the other Gundams.

"We'll use the suits," Heero instructed. They all blasted out at the same time. When they got out of the Colony, there were at least two hundred mobile dolls, which ShootingStarr was trying to fend off, and the pilot wasn't very good.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Keli yelled at her own suit.

Jenn answered, "It seemed like the best idea at the time! Oh fuck!" she yelled as the suit got struck by a beam.

"You BAKA!" Keli screamed.

"Well, it would help if I could have a little pilots' lesson!" she yelled back.

"Fine, use the joystick-type things to move, the red button is self-destruct, so you don't need that one, the yellow button is the wing gun. Aim and fire for that!"

"Arigato!"

Keli sighed as she started fighting the mobile dolls. To her, it was just like a video game, no death was involved.

After a few minutes, even more suits came out of the Colony, along with a new type of suit.

Hari came onto her screen, "I have the perfect suit now, and you just got the defected one. It'll be easy to get rid of you. And when I've murdered you, I'll go on to kill your friends and family! Just like I killed your father!"

"Father?!" she demanded. "My father died before I was born in battle!"

He laughed, "Yes, I remember. That was a glorious battle! That as when I murdered the Commander Odin Lowe!"

"No!" she yelled, "I'll kill you! To avenge everyone OZ as ever killed, and to protect my family and friends!" she rushed at the new suit.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Duo and Jenn yelled at the same time." Duo continued, "she can't fight with that messed up suit! Not against that thing! What makes her think she can beat that?!"

"Stay out of her battle," Heero told him, "It's her fight, and her fight alone. The battle wouldn't mean anything if we interfered." The fact was that Heero recognized the name. It was his own, and it had been his father's brother's name as well. And that meant...

"But she'll get herself killed!" Jenn yelled.

"That doesn't matter to her. She wants revenge for what OZ has done to her life, and she won't care if she dies, jut as long as she gets her revenge." He watched the suits grapple, and thought, _That's why she's powerful enough to match me, we're related._

Duo and Heero didn't say anything else, because they knew what was going through her head. Both of them had done the same thing, only they had a slightly better advantage than she did, plus they had been in the war longer.

Hari and Keli mainly exchanged simple volleys for a few minutes, but then the fighting got worse.

Hari powered up the cannon on the chest of his suit, and fired, while Keli's suit could barley dodge. She shock wave hit her suit, and damaged it slightly.

"Damnit," she mumbled.

He rushed again, but this time went for ShootingStarr. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled at him as he powered up. She blasted in the direction of the suit.

He finished powering up, and fired, just as Keli's suit knocked it out of the way, barley missing the blast herself.

"Keli!" Jenn yelled at her.

"Just get out of here!" she yelled back, "This isn't a place for you!"

Jenn nodded, and blasted off. Hari came over Keli's screen, "Does that girl mean a lot to you?"

"She's my sister." Keli didn't bother to put 'step' in front of it.

"Oh. well, then. Maybe I'll just go after her!" Hari yelled, blasting in the direction of the suit again.

"I'll die before you hurt her!" she yelled, catching up with his suit, just as he powered up. Keli grabbed him from behind, and turned his suit around just as he fired, missing ShootingStarr.

"You'll never be able to destroy this suit!" Hari yelled, trying to get out of her grasp. She wouldn't budge.

"Wing cannons; powering up," Keli stated, as the wings moved forward, touching the other suit because it was so close.

"You wouldn't!" Hari yelled at her.

"Oh yes I would," she mumbled. Keli grabbed onto the self-destruct device, and pressed the small red button. "Self-destruct sequence; activated. Self-destruct in fifteen seconds."

"WHAT!?"

"THIS is my revenge!" KuodoKumo began to glow a bright shade of blue. The Wing cannons were almost all the way powered up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Duo yelled at her.

"Self-destruct in ten, nine, eight, seven..."

"KELI!" Jenn screamed.

"Wing cannons ready to fire...four… three..."

"YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!" Hari screamed out.

"WING CANNONS FIRING!" She yelled out as the bright light washed over everything. The wing cannons fired, at the same time the self-destruct sequence was initiated. Both of the suits exploded completely, sending a bright yellow shock wave out over space. The other suits were blown back.

Once the waves had died down, all of the pilots stared quietly at the scene. Both of the suits were gone, and wreckage was everywhere. No trace of the two pilots could be found.

"Keli," Jenn mumbled.

"She self-destructed," Quatre said to himself.

"I don't believe it," Trowa added quietly.

"Why?" Wufei muttered.

"That idiot. She just had to play the hero of the operation," Duo said softly.

"She was only doing what she knew would destroy him," Heero said, showing no emotion, as always.

"Getting the six of us to help would have destroyed him! She didn't have to kill herself!" John yelled.

Jenn smiled sadly, "Even in the end, she refused to get help with a problem. She had to do it herself."

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"She was always like that," Jenn explained, "she never wanted help from anyone, at least not on things she thought she could do. she has a complicated mind, and to her, killing Hari herself would prove that she was stronger than he was. In her mind, she got her revenge."

A small piece of the wreckage hit ShootingStarr's main camera. Jenn saw the movement, and looked at it. It was the small necklace that she always wore. She didn't know where or when she had gotten it. She reached up and grabbed the small pendant.

Exactly one year later....

A group of thirteen people were gathered around a small area in the back woods of Ichimei's manor. Since then, peace had been ensured once more, and OZ would never arise again, to try and take over, or to hurt anyone. The pilots and agents had all gone back to normal lives, with the pilots going back to the Colonies, and the agents at school in the little town.

None of them said anything, they just gazed silently at the small grave as a gust of wind blew past.


End file.
